Until Innocent Jusqu'à l'innocence
by Joy01
Summary: traduction de "Until Innocent" de Zan65: Une mission sous couverture se termine en désastre. Le FBI veut le mettre sur le dos de DiNozzo, et Gibbs doit protéger son agent contre le FBI et... lui même.
1. Chapitre 1

Voici la première fic sur NCIS que je poste sur ce site mais malheureusement elle n'est pas de moi lol, je la traduis de l'anglais au fur et à mesure car je l'ai trouvée géniale lorsque je l'ai lue la première fois! Cela fait quelques années maintenant que je prends beaucoup de plaisir à lire les fanfics d'auteurs très talentueux et c'est un peu une façon pour moi de renvoyer l'ascenseur en faisant découvrir cette fanfic à ceux qui ne sont pas copains avec l'anglais! (mais je pense que rien ne vaut la VO lol)

L'auteur est Zan65 et rien ne m'appartient, ses histoires sont vraiment géniales je vous les conseille, et je la remercie de son aide précieuse pour ma traduction.

C'est la première fois que je fais ce genre de traduction donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez afin que je m'améliore et que je sache si je dois continuer ou pas, car la traduction étant un exercice assez long, quelques avis ou encouragements ne feraient pas de mal pour m'encourager si vous appréciez!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre1 :

« Je suis désolé monsieur. Seuls les membres de la famille sont autorisés à entrer en soins intensifs »

Gibbs sentit Tony presser légèrement sa main en réponse à la déclaration de l'infirmière. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que le jeune homme était conscient. Apparemment il était conscient d'au moins certaines choses qui se passaient autour de lui.

« Je suis son père » déclara Gibbs calmement en se tournant vers l'infirmière. Les yeux de celle-ci passèrent alors de cet homme plus petit aux cheveux grisonnants, à l'homme aux cheveux bruns, grand et maigre, allongé sur le lit. Elle ne décela aucune ressemblance physique mais il était évident que ces deux hommes étaient proches. Le visage du plus âgé était tendu par l'inquiétude.

« Excusez-moi Monsieur, je veillerai à ce que vous soyez dérangé le moins possible »

Gibbs acquiesça en guise de remerciement avant de rediriger toute son attention sur Tony, dont les yeux étaient restés fermés. Peut-être avait-il encore une fois sombré dans l'inconscience.

« T'…es…pas…m…père » bredouilla Tony d'une voix rauque

« Ça c'est vrai » répondit Gibbs tout en plaçant doucement sa main sur le front de Tony.

« Tu te serais fourré dans beaucoup moins de problèmes si je l'étais »

Les yeux de Tony s'ouvrirent en une petite fente et il put voir le visage familier mais cependant inquiet de Gibbs. En voyant les yeux verts de Tony pour la première fois en deux jours, Gibbs laissa apparaître un léger sourire.

« Ravi de te revoir parmi nous » lui dit-il « tu as fait une belle frayeur aux médecins »

A dire vrai, c'est en fait Gibbs lui-même qui avait terrorisé le personnel médical. A eux seuls, ses regards furieux avaient vivement encouragé les docteurs à réaliser des miracles médicaux.

Tony se lécha lentement les lèvres et essaya de déglutir, ce qui s'avéra être douloureux.

« Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé…à…Quan…Quantico ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée

« Eh vas-y doucement » lui dit Gibbs pour le calmer, « Les meilleurs docteurs s'occupent de toi ainsi que Ducky. Tu es assez gravement blessé. Ne précipite pas les choses, prends ton temps. »

Tony n'avait pas besoin de savoir que plusieurs agents étaient morts et qu'on aurait besoin de lui pour témoigner contre Sharlon. Bordel si Gibbs pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Sharlon n'aurait PAS eu de procès.

Tony grimaça alors qu'il essayait de bouger les membres de son corps.

« Mauvaise idée », il murmura. « T'as le numéro du camion qui m'a roulé dessus ? »

Gibbs lui tapota l'épaule : « Un poignet cassé, une blessure par balle à la jambe droite, des côtes fracturées, un poumon perforé et une commotion cérébrale » lui dit-il. Il ne fallait pas enjoliver la chose. C'était une liste horrible, peu importe la façon dont on la disait. Tony ne dit rien, mais Gibbs savait qu'il réfléchissait. Tony détestait tout ce qui était récupération, repos et réhabilitation – les « 3 R » comme le disait Ducky.

« Ca va aller Tony », le rassura Gibbs. « Quelqu'un restera avec toi, ou tu peux rester avec moi. Tu ne traverseras pas ça tout seul, je te le promets »

Tony sentit ses yeux se remplir d'émotion aux mots de Gibbs – si différents de ceux qu'il avait entendus lorsqu'il était tombé de son vélo alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon. Son père se fichait alors éperdument de savoir son fils allait guérir, au lieu de ça il s'était préoccupé de l'état du vélo. Et les promesses de Gibbs, contrairement à celles de son père, étaient solides comme le roc.

« Tu as mal quelque part ? demanda Gibbs en voyant la douleur de Tony. « Tu veux que j'appelle le docteur ? »

Tony réussit péniblement à exprimer un « non » et serra la main de Gibbs aussi fort qu'il put tout en fermant les yeux. Gibbs approcha sa main libre de la tête de Tony et ébouriffa doucement les cheveux du jeune homme. Son action eut un effet apaisant : le visage de Tony se détendit et sa respiration ralentit.

« J'aimerais… j'aimerais… » murmura Tony d'une voix rêveuse, avant encore une fois de succomber au sommeil. Gibbs relâcha délicatement la main de Tony puis retourna s'asseoir, sans quitter des yeux le visage de son agent. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant que Tony s'était réveillé, même si c'était brièvement, et avec toutes ses facultés. Pourtant il allait rester là, dans cette chambre, et ce pour un bon nombre de raisons : faire déguerpir n'importe qui envoyé pour questionner Tony avant qu'il ne soit prêt, être sûr que les docteurs fassent bien leur boulot, et être là pour Tony lorsque les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé à Quantico reviendraient, chose inévitable.

Gibbs soupira, puis les contours de sa bouche s'étirèrent en un léger sourire alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'avait bien pu vouloir DiNozzo. Le beau et charmant DiNozzo du bureau, avec son masque sur le visage, devait certainement avoir une liste de souhaits à faire rougir McGee et qui conduirait Ziva à lui flanquer une gifle. Mais en ce qui concerne le DiNozzo peu sûr de lui que Gibbs arrivait à déceler, ses souhaits seraient probablement beaucoup moins superficiels mais beaucoup plus dur à exaucer, du moins dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

Quant à lui, réfléchit l'ancien marine, ses propres souhaits étaient beaucoup plus simples. Il souhaitait que les psychopathes comme Sharlon tombent raides mort avant de tuer qui que ce soit, et que le rétablissement de DiNozzo (mental et physique) soit rapide.

En jetant un coup d'œil à Tony, il vit que ses yeux bougeaient derrière ses paupières. Manifestement, il était en train de rêver. Gibbs à son tour ferma les yeux et s'autorisa une petite sieste. Tony, pendant ce temps, rêvait d'une enfance bienheureuse passée à faire du vélo aux côtés de Gibbs.


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci aux 9 lecteurs qui ont posté des reviews bien sympas qui m'encouragent donc à continuer! Pour les autres, merci de lire cette fanfic mais n'ayez pas peur de laisser un ptit commentaire car après tout c'est pour les lecteurs qu'on poste des fanfics sur ce site donc si on ne sait pas si ça plaît à quoi bon...

Pour répondre à vos questions non ce n'est pas un slash, plutôt "strong friendship" et voic le lien pour ceux qui voudraient lire en anglais:

.net/s/4557677/1/Until_Innocent

Voici donc mon petit cadeau pour cette fin d'année, j'en suis assez satisfaite j'espère que vous apprécierez!

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous et à l'année prochaine j'espère pour la suite!

Enjoy!

Chapitre 2

« Non ! »

C'était un simple mot, mais prononcé d'un ton irrévocable, et on percevait une volonté farouche ainsi qu'un fond menaçant dans sa voix. Mais on n'effrayait pas Fornell si facilement.

« Il y _aura_ un entretien » déclara-t-il à Gibbs d'une voix dure et intransigeante

« Oui, il y en aura un. Mais ce sera un entretien, pas un interrogatoire, et pas pour le moment. » affirma Gibbs

« Est-il réveillé ? » persista Fornell, qui scruta derrière Gibbs, même si la porte de la chambre de DiNozzo était fermée.

« Non, il est toujours inconscient » déclara Gibbs. Fornell n'avait pas besoin de savoir que Tony s'était réveillé brièvement, qu'on lui avait dit qu'il avait plusieurs blessures et qu'il s'était cramponné à la main de Gibbs avant de retomber dans le sommeil.

« J'aimerais le voir par moi-même » dit-il en faisant un pas en avant. Le bras de Gibbs se tendit alors à l'horizontale comme une barre de fer, stoppant la progression de Fornell. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Ceux de Fornell étaient durs. Ceux de Gibbs flamboyaient avec la férocité protective d'un chien de garde.

« Pas maintenant » murmura l'ex-marine.

« Imagine toi à ma place » déclara Fornell, « deux agents morts, alors que ton génie de l'informatique est toujours en vie, et sauvé par un jeune chien-fou qui semblait être le seul à savoir ce qui se passait là-bas. DiNozzo a intérêt à donner de bonnes réponses ou il se pourrait bien que nous ayons _deux_ procès. »

Gibbs bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Non, pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi un agent inexpérimenté tel que McGee était vivant alors que deux agents hautement entrainés du FBI étaient morts. Et oui, il serait furieux s'il était à la place de Fornell, mais mettre en doute l'intégrité de Tony était injustifié, en particulier lorsque celui-ci était incapable de se défendre physiquement ou mentalement. Cependant, Gibbs n'était pas sûr de pouvoir exprimer tout ça sans littéralement exploser.

« Recule Fornell » grogna Gibbs. Heureusement pour tous les deux, l'agent du FBI s'exécuta, en grommelant que McGee avait intérêt à être prêt pour son « entretien » ayant lieu à la fin de la journée. Gibbs passa immédiatement un coup de fil afin de placer un agent du NCIS en faction devant la porte de Tony. Derrière les barreaux Sharlon était inoffensif, mais Gibbs était décidé à protéger Tony de toute personne qui voudrait lui faire du mal.

************************************

Tim McGee continuait de faire les cent pas dans le labo d'Abby, pendant qu'Abby et Ziva regardaient et écoutaient. Elles l'écoutaient patiemment leur dire ce qu'elles savaient déjà : il était inquiet au sujet de la visite imminente du FBI. McGee avait déjà fait une brève déposition tout de suite après l'incident, mais maintenant Fornell allait vouloir creuser au fond des choses, et Gibbs allait être présent. Il ne savait pas de qui il avait le plus peur.

« Raconte juste ce qui s'est passé tel que tu t'en souviens » déclara Ziva, « Et réponds directement à leurs questions. Ne suppose ou ne spécule rien, à moins qu'on ne te le demande. »

« Je sais, je sais » répondit McGee, arpentant toujours le labo. « C'est juste que je ne veux rien dire qui pourrait attirer des ennuis à Tony »

« McGee ! » s'exclama Abby, « **Tu** n'as rien fait de mal, et **Tony** n'a rien fait de mal non plus. Comment pourrais-tu dire quelque chose qui lui attirerait des ennuis ? »

« C'est juste qu'il ont une façon de t'embrouiller avec ce que tu dis… », continua McGee, « Et je ne peux même pas expliquer comment et pourquoi Tony a fait ça »

Ziva saisit son bras afin de le stopper dans sa marche.

« Il t'a sauvé la vie » lui dit-elle d'une voix lente et sérieuse, « On n'a pas besoin d'autre explication que celle-là »

McGee la regarda dans les yeux quelques instants, puis il acquiesça et soupira. C'était vrai. Si Tony n'avait pas été là, il serait sûrement dans un des tiroirs de Ducky à l'heure qu'il est. Il devait juste s'assurer de ne pas foirer l'entretien. Il devait bien au moins ça à Tony.

Gibbs ne fut pas surpris de trouver McGee avec Ziva et Abby. Alors qu'il entrait dans le labo, il vit ses trois agents puis il se retrouva très vite avec Abby blottie dans ses bras.

« Gibbs ! » dit-elle en jaillissant dans ses bras, « Comment va Tony ? Et toi comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que tu as dormi un peu ? Est-ce qu'il s'est déjà réveillé ? Est-ce… »

Gibbs la coupa en plaçant doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres, et sourit, malgré la fatigue qui commençait à se faire ressentir.

« Tony va s'en sortir » lui assura-t-il, « La guérison prendra du temps, mais les médecins ont affirmé qu'il se rétablirait totalement »

Abby acquiesça et fit un grand sourire à Gibbs, même s'il avait ignoré les questions concernant son propre besoin de repos.

« Fornell est ici » déclara Gibbs à McGee, retournant son attention sur son agent. « Tenez-vous en aux faits et regardez moi si vous n'êtes pas sûr. Fornell s'est déjà fait son propre scénario et je ne veux pas que vous le supportiez dans ses théories absurdes. Vous avez compris ? »

« Oui patron » répondit McGee avant de suivre Gibbs à contre cœur.

***************************

Fornell : « Afin établir le rapport, décrivez ce qui s'est passé quand vous êtes arrivé dans la cellule de Sharlon il y a deux jours. »

McGee : « Dans mon rôle sous couverture de gardien de prison, je suis arrivé dans la cellule de Sharlon accompagné de Smith, un vrai gardien de prison, qui était au courant de la mission. Sharlon jouait aux cartes avec l'agent du FBI Maxwell et un prisonnier nommé Silva. L'agent du FBI Carter et l'agent spécial DiNozzo se tenaient plus loin dans un coin et discutaient. Nous avons annoncé qu'il était l'heure d'aller dans la cour d'exercice. Smith a ouvert la porte de la cellule. Les quatre hommes sont sortis et marchaient en file indienne vers la cour.

Fornell : Est-ce qu'ils discutaient pendant ce temps ?

McGee : Sharlon se vantait d'avoir gagné aux cartes. L'agent spécial DiNozzo sifflait.

Fornell : Il sifflait pour quoi ?

McGee : Il sifflait l'air d'une chanson. Une chanson de Frank Sinatra.

Fornell : Que s'est-il passé quand vous êtes arrivés à la cour d'exercice ?

McGee : Pendant que Smith ouvrait la grille de la cour, Sharlon s'est soudainement retrouvé avec une arme à la main. Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, l'agent DiNozzo m'a renversé sur le sol. Sharlon nous a tirés dessus puis il a tiré sur Carter et Maxwell. Ensuite j'ai vu Silva le retenir.

Fornell : Que faisait Smith ?

McGee : Je l'ai vu aider Silva à retenir Sharlon après que les coups de feu ont été tirés.

Fornell : Est-ce que Sharlon savait que Maxwell et Carter n'étaient pas de vrais prisonniers ? Est-ce que leur couverture avait été compromise ?

McGee : Je ne crois pas non. Il n'y en avait aucun signe. L'agent DiNozzo aurait stoppé l'opération s'il avait pensé que l'un d'entre nous avait été découvert.

Fornell : Pourquoi Sharlon a d'abord tiré sur vous et a ensuite tiré sur Maxwell et Carter ?

McGee : On ne sait pas vraiment. Est-ce que c'était prévu dans son plan d'évasion ? Il pensait toujours que j'étais un gardien. Peut-être qu'il avait dit des choses à Maxwell et Carter qui devaient rester secrètes.

Fornell : Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait quand Sharlon a ouvert le feu ?

McGee : Tony,…euh…, l'agent DiNozzo, m'a renversé vers le muret. J'ai entendu le coup de feu presque au même moment. L'agent DiNozzo a dû s'assommer sur le sol en béton car il ne bougeait plus. Son corps coinçait mes jambes sur le sol. J'ai entendu encore deux coups de feu puis j'ai réussi à me redresser à moitié pour voir Silva et Smith tirer les bras de Sharlon derrière son dos. Ensuite les autres gardiens sont arrivés en courant.

_McGee se rappelait de la sensation écœurante du sang chaud et collant qui suintait de la blessure à la jambe de DiNozzo sur lui. Il avait eu terriblement peur que Tony soit mort jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente bouger légèrement._

Fornell : Vous et Smith étiez censés être les seuls à être armés. Vous êtes le seul des quatre agents sous couverture à vous en être sorti indemne. Vous n'avez pas eu le temps d'utiliser votre arme. Comment est-ce que vous expliquez ça ? Comment Sharlon a-t-il eu cette arme ?

McGee : Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tirer. Tout s'est passé si vite. L'arme est sortie de nulle part.

Fornell : DiNozzo devait savoir quelque chose. Il a agit plus vite que n'importe qui. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas transmis ses informations à Maxwell et Carter.

Gibbs : Ca suffit. Ce n'est pas une question. C'est de la spéculation et de la diffamation.

McGee : Il n'y a aucune preuve comme quoi Tony savait quelque chose avant que tout ceci ne se produise. Quelque fois, il réagit juste plus vite que n'importe qui.

Fornell : Après vous me raconterez qu'il a suivi son instinct. Entretien terminé.

*******************************

Fornell rangea ses papiers et quitta la pièce. McGee resta assis devant la table, surveillé par Gibbs qui n'avait pas quitté sa position debout contre le mur.

« Vous vous en êtes bien sorti McGee », déclara Gibbs d'un ton bourru, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la chaise libre de Fornell.

« J'ai vraiment cru que Tony était mort » avoua McGee les yeux larges comme des soucoupes.

« DiNozzo va bien » le rassura Gibbs du ton le plus léger qu'il put. « Les médecins ont dit que quelqu'un avait réussi à maintenir une forte pression sur sa cuisse blessée. Je suppose que c'était vous. »

« Ouais » admit McGee, se souvenant du moment repoussant où il s'était lavé les mains du sang pourpre de Tony.

« Bon travail » dit Gibbs, sachant très bien à quel point McGee était douillet.

« Je n'arrive juste pas à comprendre comment Sharlon a pu se procurer cette arme », déclara-t-il avec un visage perplexe, « J'aurais dû le voir ».

« DiNozzo aura des réponses » répondit Gibbs avec un peu plus de confiance qu'il n'en éprouvait réellement.

« Ce sera vous qui lui poserez des questions quand il reprendra connaissance ? » demanda McGee. Il ne voulait pas que Fornell aille voir DiNozzo vu son humeur actuelle.

« Il ne se rappelle pas encore » déclara Gibbs, « il a des pertes de mémoire mais le docteur pense que ce n'est que temporaire. Il s'est cogné la tête assez fort ».

« Je croyais que vous aviez dit à Fornell qu'il ne s'était pas encore réveillé » répliqua McGee

« Il s'est réveillé pendant un court instant » lui dit Gibbs, « J'ai dit à Fornell qu'il n'était pas prêt à être interrogé. Il faut dire au FBI seulement ce que vous voulez qu'ils entendent. »

« Et si sa mémoire ne revient pas ? demanda McGee, « Est-ce qu'ils essaieront de porter des accusations sur Tony ? Il ne mérite pas ça patron. »

« Il se rappellera », affirma Gibbs, « et jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne, nous ne les LAISSERONS pas l'accuser de quoi que ce soit ».


	3. Chapitre 3

Un nouveau chapitre pour commencer cette année que je vous souhaite remplie de bonheur !

Je suis en pleine période d'exams donc je ralentis l'allure, mais je promets que je m'y remettrai très vite dès que ce sera fini !

Merci pour les reviews, n'hésitez pas à continuer ça fait toujours plaisir !

Enjoy et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

chapitre 3 :

Gibbs resserra sa prise sur le volant tandis qu'il conduisait à son habituelle vitesse à tordre le coup vers Bethesda.

Peu de temps après l'interrogatoire de McGee, Gibbs avait reçu l'annonce officielle que DiNozzo serait interrogé par Fornell cet après-midi même.

Le FBI avait directement contacté le docteur de Tony, qui leur avait dit que l'agent était conscient seulement par moments.

L'entretien n'était pas recommandé par le docteur, mais le FBI était bien décidé à agir sans s'en soucier.

Gibbs avait été profondément troublé par l'interrogatoire de McGee mené par Fornell, en particulier par son insinuation selon laquelle Tony en savait plus que les autres sur les intentions de Sharlon. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Fornell d'être si revanchard, mais la perte de ses propres hommes pouvait rendre un chef impitoyable. Gibbs ne savait tout cela que trop bien.

Pendant qu'il se débattait dans la circulation, Gibbs se remémora ce qu'il avait mis en place une fois de retour au bureau. Ziva menait des recherches approfondies sur les deux agents du FBI décédés, sur le gardien Smith et sur Silva. McGee vérifiait tous les relevés téléphoniques qui pourraient les aider. Ziva avait accepté cette tâche avec plaisir, apparemment soulagée de faire quelque chose qui pourrait aider son partenaire mal en point.

Pour le moment, la priorité de Gibbs était de préparer Tony aux questions de Fornell. Il avait déjà décidé de ne pas raconter à Tony la propre version des évènements de McGee avant que Fornell ne l'interroge. Si Tony ne se rappelait toujours de rien, lui mettre des images dans la tête n'allait pas l'aider. A vrai dire NE PAS savoir ce qui s'est passé pourrait en fait protéger DiNozzo de Fornell. Mais Tony n'allait pas apprécier de rester dans l'ignorance. Bordel Gibbs lui-même aurait détesté être à sa place.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, Gibbs se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de DiNozzo. Il entra et trouva Ducky en train de raconter à Tony tout ce qu'il savait sur les plâtres d'aujourd'hui. Tony était réveillé mais il avait les yeux bouffis, et il était toujours incapable de s'asseoir. Il semblait soulagé de voir Gibbs.

« Patron » dit-il d'une voix râpeuse en guise de bienvenue.

« Il était temps que tu te réveilles » répondit Gibbs brusquement. Son ton était dur, mais ni Ducky ni Tony ne manquèrent la sincère inquiétude qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux.

« En réalité, Anthony est réveillé depuis ces vingt dernières minutes » annonça gaiement le docteur. « Il a utilisé un juron pour décrire comment il se sentait, mais officiellement ses organes vitaux sont stables et il distingue beaucoup mieux son environnement »

« Désolé Ducky » murmura Tony

« Ce n'est rien mon garçon » répliqua Ducky en riant, « Tes blessure justifient bien un langage quelque peu coloré ! »

Gibbs scruta minutieusement son agent du regard et secoua la tête en réalisant à quel point il était sérieusement blessé. Il se demanda si le directeur aurait accordé la requête de Fornell si elle était venue le voir personnellement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Tony d'une voix enrouée. Il sentait que Gibbs était plus énervé que d'habitude.

Gibbs expliqua que Fornell serait là dans moins d'une heure afin de lui poser des questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé, que les docteurs étaient contre le fait que Tony se fasse interroger, qu'il était vraiment en colère contre le directeur d'avoir autorisé cet entretien, et qu'il allait lui-même être présent durant cet entretien.

L'esprit de Tony tournait à cent à l'heure. Il avait du se produire une chose vraiment grave pour lui pour qu'il soit interrogé si vite. Et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était.

« Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé » demanda-t-il à Gibbs les yeux à moitié ouverts. Gibbs inspira profondément et secoua la tête.

« Si tu ne t'en rappelle pas, c'est mieux que je ne te dise rien jusqu'à ce que Fornell ait fini de fouiner aux alentours » dit-il à Tony.

Tony regarda le visage de Gibbs puis celui de Ducky pour revenir sur celui de Gibbs, et se lécha les lèvres nerveusement. A contre cœur, il acquiesça. Il faisait confiance à Gibbs pour faire ce qui était de mieux pour l'agence et pour lui.

****************************

« Je veux que vous inscriviez dans le rapport que cet entretien se fait à l'encontre de la volonté du docteur Reed et de moi-même » déclara Ducky à Fornell et à l'agent qui l'accompagnait. Ducky se tenait fermement devant la porte close de la chambre de DiNozzo.

« Mettez le dans le rapport » ordonna Fornell à son agent. « Et maintenant docteur Mallard, écartez-vous ». Ducky s'exécuta, tout en gardant son expression la plus sévère.

Fornell entra dans la chambre et découvrit que DiNozzo avait déjà de la « compagnie », si c'était le bon terme pour définir Gibbs. L'ancien marine se tenait de l'autre côté du lit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il ne semblait pas content, songea Fornell, mais franchement, lui non plus. Annoncer à deux femmes qu'elles venaient d'être veuves n'était pas sa conception de l'amusement. Les yeux de Fornell se portèrent sur le lit. Il devait admettre que DiNozzo semblait assez mal en point. Il arborait un vilain bleu sur le côté du front et de profondes écorchures le long d'une joue. Son poignet était dans le plâtre et on pouvait distinguer des bandages conséquents sur sa jambe et son torse, même si une mince couverture avait été remontée sur la poitrine de l'agent du NCIS. DiNozzo avait les yeux fermés et Fornell douta même d'avoir le cœur à le réveiller.

« Asseyez-vous » déclara soudainement Tony de son attitude laconique habituelle. Il ouvrit ses yeux verts à temps pour voir l'agent de Fornell sursauter légèrement. Tony arbora alors un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. La moindre parcelle de sympathie que Fornell aurait pu ressentir pour lui s'évapora.

Fornell tira une chaise près du lit, s'assit, et établit le contact visuel avec sa cible.

« Ceci est un entretien officiel » commença-t-il, « l'agent Drake enregistrera tout ce que nous dirons ». Aussitôt, Drake sortit un appareil enregistreur et pressa le bouton vert.

« Très bon travail Drake » commenta Tony, « bien que je doute que ça rentre au hit-parade ».

« Que s'est-il passé à Quantico ? » demanda Fornell, ignorant les pitreries de DiNozzo.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez être un peu plus précis ? Je suis resté là-bas au moins une semaine vous savez. »

« De quoi vous vous souvenez jusqu'au moment de… l'incident ? »

Le front de Tony se rida, ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur.

« Carter, Maxwell et moi sommes entrés là-bas en tant que criminels sous couverture. McGee y est entré en tant que maton, ce qui est seulement légèrement plus crédible que s'il y était entré en tant que criminel endurci. Carter, Maxwell et moi dormions dans la même cellule que Silva et Sharlon. Notre mission était d'enquêter sur les relations terroristes de Sharlon. »

« Et ? » incita Fornell lorsque Tony s'arrêta brusquement

« Et bien, nous avons fait les trucs fun habituels : manger de la nourriture infecte, dire des mauvaises blagues, regarder des trucs ennuyants à la télé, et jouer aux cartes. Et c'est tout. Après ça la seule chose que je sais c'est que je me suis retrouvé ici et que Gibbs m'a raconté pourquoi j'avais l'impression de m'être fait rouler dessus. »

« Et à propos de la cour d'exercice ? » persista Fornell, insatisfait.

« On y faisait de l'exercice » répondit Tony, son cœur commençant de battre un peu plus vite. Il aurait voulu que Gibbs lui raconte ce qu'il s'était passé. Son imagination commençait à délirer et à croire que de choses terribles s'étaient passées.

« Vous avez été escortés en groupe vers la cour. McGee a pris Sharlon, Carter, Silva, Maxwell et vous. Il y a eu un incident. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je…je ne me rappelle pas » bégaya Tony, un sentiment de panique commençant de l'envahir. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux allant de Gibbs à Fornell.

Fornell se pencha en avant, pénétrant dans l'espace personnel de Tony, avant de parler. Ses yeux durs étaient plongés dans ceux de l'agent du NCIS.

« Vous devez vous rappeler quelques chose. Deux agents sont morts et vous respirez toujours. »

_« Oh putain ! McGee est mort ! » _l'imagination de Tony lui cria, _« D'abord Kate, maintenant McGee ! »_

Tony posa ses mains sur son visage, ce qui menaça d'arracher son intraveineuse et provoqua un gémissement de douleur involontaire au moment où son poignet cassé et ses côtes fracturées protestèrent. Gibbs bondit en avant, saisissant le bras de Tony le plus doucement qu'il put. Le moniteur cardiaque s'affola. Tony gardait fermement les yeux fermés, essayant de se débarrasser de l'horrible vérité qu'un autre membre de son équipe était mort alors que lui avait survécu.

« Tony ! Tony ! » Gibbs essaya de capter l'attention de Tony mais ne sembla pas être en mesure d'y arriver. Tenant toujours les avant-bras de Tony, Gibbs se tourna vers Fornell et secoua la tête.

« Je vous avais dit que c'était trop tôt pour le questionner ! » gronda-t-il d'une voix hargneuse, transformant son inquiétude pour Tony en colère contre Fornell.

« Et bien sûr, tu gobes l'histoire de l'amnésie ! » lui lança Fornell énervé. « C'est un moyen bien pratique pour couvrir tes arrières »

« Ouais, et tout ça c'est aussi du cinéma Fornell ! » lui répliqua Gibbs en montrant l'état de Tony.

Leur « discussion » fut interrompue par l'arrivée du docteur et de deux infirmières.

« Foutez le camp d'ici ! Tout le monde ! » ordonna le docteur, remplaçant la prise de Gibbs sur Tony par la sienne. « Infirmière, rattachez cette perfusion et ajoutez plus de calmant ! »

Fornell et Drake partirent rapidement mais Gibbs resta près de la porte jusqu'à ce que Tony aille bien et qu'il soit vraiment de nouveau tranquille. Il quitta la pièce au moment où le docteur commençait de réexaminer les côtes bandées de Tony.

A l'extérieur de la chambre, Gibbs trouva Ducky en train d'attendre avec inquiétude.

« Reste avec lui dans la chambre lorsque le docteur aura fini » dit Gibbs à Ducky en passant à grandes enjambées devant le garde du NCIS en faction devant la chambre. « Appelle-moi à la minute où il se réveille ».

« Jethro, qu'est-ce que… »

« Reste avec lui ! » aboya Gibbs. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se lancer dans de plus longues discussions. Il y a une heure, il était perplexe et inquiet. Désormais, il était aussi très énervé.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Me revoici pour la suite maintenant que les exams sont (enfin) terminés !_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Tout comme le précédent, il m'a donné du fil à retordre, et je me suis parfois vraiment creusé la tête pour vous donner la meilleure traduction. _

_Vos reviews me diront comment je m'en suis sortie !_

_Encore merci à Zan pour son aide._

_Chtimigirl : je sais bien que tout n'est pas parfait loin de là, je n'ai pas assez d'expérience et je ne suis pas une professionnelle, mais je compte bien essayer de m'améliorer et de faire le mieux possible ! Quant aux fautes, je mets un point d'honneur à essayer de ne pas en faire car je trouve que c'est beaucoup plus agréable à lire. Après relecture, j'en ai effectivement repérées quelques-unes, mais je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'un beta-reader. Toutefois si leur nombre s'intensifie, prévenez-moi !_

_Bonne lecture_

Chapitre 4 :

Cynthia n'essaya pas de stopper l'agent Gibbs lorsqu'il passa devant elle et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur Shepard. L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants accordait peu d'égard au protocole, ça elle le savait, mais l'expression de son visage était si sombre, qu'elle n'osa pas lui lancer son habituel rappel symbolique d'attendre avant d'entrer.

Jenny Shepard leva les yeux des documents qu'elle avait devant elle vers le visage furieux de son ancien partenaire.

« Dis à Fornell de se retirer » lui déclara-t-il d'une voix terriblement sérieuse.

« Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'accorder la permission au FBI de parler à l'agent DiNozzo » répliqua-t-elle durement.

« Lui **parler** ?! » cracha Gibbs, « Ils veulent le** persécuter** ! »

« Deux de leurs agents sont morts » lui rappela-t-elle

« Et un de **tes** agents est grièvement blessé et souffre d'amnésie ! » répliqua Gibbs hors de lui. « Je ne vais pas les laisser crucifier un membre de mon équipe. Et toi, tu vas les laisser faire ? »

Jenny se leva et agrippa le bord du bureau. Les affaires impliquant DiNozzo semblaient toujours toucher Gibbs personnellement et celle-ci semblait l'affecter encore plus que d'habitude.

« Je ne vais rien faire pour empêcher leur enquête » lui déclara-t-elle. « S'il apparaît que nous protégeons DiNozzo, ils penseront qu'on leur cache des choses et ils essaieront de l'inculper. Et ne m'insulte pas en me disant que tu n'aurais pas voulu obtenir justice si tu avais été à la place de Fornell. »

« L'interroger à tel point qu'il ait besoin un sédatif n'aide pas DiNozzo » persista Gibbs

« Toi et Fornell ayant une violente engueulade au-dessus de son lit ne l'a probablement pas aidé non plus » riposta Jenny.

Gibbs expira profondément avant de se tourner face à la fenêtre. Jenny lui laissa un moment puis vînt se tenir à ses côtés. Elle plaça timidement sa main sur son épaule.

« Jethro, dans quel état _est_ Tony ? » demanda-t-elle doucement

« Confus. Blessé. Bouleversé. » lui répondit Gibbs sans la regarder.

« Son docteur a déposé une plainte officielle et a interdit tout autre entretien officiel. J'ai réussi à le convaincre que, en tant que parent le plus proche de Tony, tu sois autorisé à lui rendre visite et à lui parler autant que tu le voudras » lui dit Jenny.

Gibbs laissa transparaître un léger soupir de soulagement et acquiesça pour montrer sa reconnaissance.

« Dis à Tony que je pense à lui » dit-elle en retournant vers son bureau. « Et ne cause pas d'accidents en te dépêchant de retourner là-bas. »

******************************

Tony se réveilla au son régulier des bips du moniteur cardiaque. Ouais, définitivement toujours à l'hôpital. Pas en prison. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir lequel des deux il détestait le plus. Mon Dieu qu'il avait soif ! Il déglutit et lécha ses lèvres desséchées.

« Prend un verre d'eau mon cher ami » déclara une voix calme à ses côtés. Ouvrant un œil, Tony aperçut Ducky. Heureusement qu'il avait entendu le moniteur avant la voix, sinon il se serait peut-être inquiété d'être en salle d'autopsie.

« Merci Ducky » dit-il d'une voix éraillée alors qu'on lui apportait une paille près des lèvres.

« Tout va bien » le rassura Ducky tout en reposant le verre sur la table de chevet. « Gibbs sera bientôt là. Il m'a laissé des instructions très claires pour que je l'appelle au moment où tu te réveillerais, mais il a appelé il y a cinq minutes pour me dire qu'il était déjà sur le chemin du retour. »

Tony médita là-dessus pendant quelques instants avant de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il ne replonge dans le sommeil. Ses yeux s'élargirent.

« Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il est mort ? » demanda-t-il avec angoisse

« Gibbs ? Mais non mon garçon ! Quelle étrange question ! » remarqua Ducky

« Non, McGee » continua Tony, le visage tendu par la crainte à la réponse de Ducky

« Seigneur non ! » s'exclama le médecin-légiste, « Gibbs agit assez bizarrement en ce moment, je suis d'accord, mais tuer McGee serait une mesure plutôt draconienne, même pour lui ».

Tony ferma de nouveau les yeux et relâcha sa respiration, alors qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait retenue. _McGee était vivant. Tim vivait et respirait bel et bien. Longue vie au Bleu !_

« Et comment TOI tu te sens ? » demanda Ducky en passant en revue les contusions et les bandages.

« Mieux maintenant » souffla Tony. A cet instant précis, il se moquait pas mal de savoir combien de blessures par balles il avait, du moment que McGee était en vie.

« Peux-tu me dire, toi, ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il à Ducky plein d'espoir.

« Non, il ne peut pas. Mais McGee, lui, le fera » déclara Gibbs brusquement en entrant dans la chambre accompagné de McGee.

McGee pâlit immédiatement à la vue de Tony. Il détestait le fait de voir les gens blessés mais là c'était l'invincible, l'impertinent, l'effronté, l'arrogant, l'énervant DiNozzo qui s'était jeté sur McGee, se blessant tout en sauvant le jeune agent d'une mort certaine. Tony regarda derrière Gibbs et se délecta de voir McGee bien vivant.

« Tu vois, » déclara Ducky en lançant un regard entendu à Gibbs, « McGee est bien vivant et va très bien »

« Oui je le savais » dit Tony, « Je te faisais juste marcher Ducky ».

Mais Gibbs avait vu le soulagement sur le visage de Tony lorsque McGee était entré dans la pièce. Il avait aussi assisté au retour du masque familier de DiNozzo.

« Tony, » commença McGee avec hésitation, « C'est bien de te voir réveillé. Comment tu te sens ? »

« Oh, à peu près aussi bien que n'importe qui avec une blessure par balle, un poignet cassé, des côtes fracturées et une bonne commotion cérébrale se sentirait » déclara-t-il sarcastiquement.

« Et toi ? Tu sembles fonctionner avec tous tes paramètres habituels. »

McGee déglutit nerveusement et regarda en biais vers Gibbs. Le ton de Tony avait ce côté cassant que McGee avait déjà entendu quelques fois auparavant. Cela ne présageait souvent rien de bon.

« McGee est venu pour combler les blancs » lui déclara Gibbs

« Tu veux dire LE blanc. Le super méga blanc » le corrigea Tony

Ducky s'excusa et Gibbs incita McGee à s'asseoir, pendant que lui-même prenait le siège situé de l'autre côté du lit. McGee s'assit donc docilement et attendit que Gibbs lui dise de commencer. Son patron lui avait dit de raconter à Tony la véritable version des évènements. Avec un peu de chance, cela rappellerait quelques souvenirs à l'agent spécial.

« Aujourd'hui McGee ! » aboya Gibbs

McGee raconta comment ils étaient arrivés à la cellule et avaient escorté les « prisonniers » jusqu'à la cour d'exercice. Tony écouta silencieusement le récit des évènements dont il avait fait partie mais dont il ne se souvenait pas.

« Nous étions au portail, » continua McGee, « et tu t'es en quelque sorte jeté sur moi. Tu nous as renversés tous les deux vers le mur. J'ai entendu un coup de feu à peu près au même moment. J'ai plus ou moins réussi à me redresser et j'ai regardé comment tu allais. Sharlon avait tiré sur Maxwell et Carter. Silva et White étaient en train de retenir Sharlon. Tu ne bougeais pas. Je pense que tu t'étais assommé sur le sol. »

Tony plissa les yeux alors qu'il essayait de se rappeler de quelque chose.

« Tu as dû voir Sharlon sortir l'arme » déclara Gibbs gentiment. « Ou savoir qu'il en avait une ».

Tony secoua la tête contre l'oreiller de frustration.

« Je ne me souviens pas » admit-il avec découragement. « Désolé patron ».

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie Tony » lui dit Tim, « tu as pris une balle qui m'était destinée. Tu as de la chance que cela ne t'ait pas tué ».

« Et Carter et Maxwell ? » demanda Tony à Gibbs en ignorant les commentaires de McGee

« Morts tous les deux » répondit Gibbs, « tirs dans la tête à bout portant ».

Tony assimila cette information et se sentit nauséeux. Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi Fornell était si remonté. Il se rappelait la façon dont Gibbs avait traqué Ari, sans relâche. Et maintenant il avait laissé **cela** se produire. Ces agents étaient tous les deux mariés. Il ferma les yeux et déglutit. Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler ? Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis !

« Tony ? » essaya Gibbs

« Quoi ?! » répliqua sèchement Tony sans ouvrir les yeux.

McGee en sursauta presque de surprise. On ne **répondait **tout simplement** pas** à Gibbs sur ce ton !

« McGee, retournez au bureau et continuez de travailler sur les relevés téléphoniques » ordonna Gibbs. Il pouvait voir la frustration de Tony et craquer devant McGee ne lui apporterait rien de bon.

« Je m'y mets patron »

McGee se leva et avança vers la porte, puis se retourna pour s'adresser à Tony encore une fois.

« Euh, Tony, je veux juste que tu saches que je pense que tu as fait quelque chose de vraiment héroïque. Tu… tu as été blessé en me sauvant. Je te suis très reconnaissant. »

« Ah oui ? » dit Tony en ouvrant les yeux. « C'est gentil le bleu. Je suis sûre que Mme Carter et Mme Maxwell n'éprouveront pas vraiment le même sentiment ».

McGee jeta un regard nerveux à Gibbs et se dépêcha de quitter la pièce, laissant les deux agents plus expérimentés seuls à seul.

Gibbs amena sa chaise plus près du lit et attendit que Tony décharge sa frustration. Il n'eût pas à attendre bien longtemps.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Voici (enfin ! me direz vous) un nouveau chapitre d'_Until Innocent_, je suis vraiment désolée de cette longue attente mais je suis assez occupée par mes cours en ce moment._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous n'avez pas oublié le début !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 5 :

Tony fixa le plafond pendant quelques instants puis tourna la tête vers Gibbs.

« J'ai laissé Sharlon tuer deux hommes innocents » déclara-t-il les yeux écarquillés

« Tu as empêché Sharlon de tuer McGee » affirma Gibbs calmement

« Je devais savoir que Sharlon avait une arme », continua Tony comme si Gibbs n'avait rien dit. « Comment j'aurais pu réagir si rapidement si je n'avais pas su qu'il avait une arme ? »

« Tu as de très bons réflexes » réaffirma Gibbs patiemment. « Tu ne sais pas que tu savais que Sharlon avait une arme ».

« Patron, je ne sais RIEN DU TOUT ! » dit alors Tony en élevant la voix. « Et si je n'avais pas fait ce qu'il fallait ? »

« Tu te rappelle**ras » **affirma Gibbs tout en se penchant un peu plus près. « Et je ne t'ai jamais vu prendre de mauvaises décisions de ce genre ».

« Deux agents sont morts, probablement à cause de moi » persista Tony, des larmes commençant à lui piquer le fond des yeux.

« Et deux agents sont vivants, sans aucun doute grâce à toi » déclara Gibbs. Il prit la main de Tony qui n'était pas blessée et la serra fermement.

« Et si j'ai fait une connerie ? » chuchota Tony humblement. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Gibbs. Il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose, quelque chose qui empêcherait la panique de se répandre en lui encore plus profondément.

« DiNozzo, » l'appela Gibbs, toute son attention concentrée sur son jeune agent, « Peu importe ce que tu as fait,** je** sais que tu l'as fait pour une bonne raison. Tu te souviend**ras**. Tu dois juste laisser faire le temps. »

Gibbs la remarqua, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'unique larme qui s'échappa du coin de l'œil droit de Tony, parcourut sa joue, puis tomba sur l'oreiller.

Tony s'accrocha aux mots de Gibbs et essaya de les croire. Il fit un faible signe de tête et ferma les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait mal, et même la faible lumière semblait trop brillante. Gibbs tenait toujours sa main et Tony n'allait pas s'en plaindre, ni même lancer une blague stupide à ce sujet. Même avec tous les drames, les moments de douleurs et d'incertitude, Gibbs, comme toujours, restait Gibbs. Il avait promis à Tony qu'il ne traverserait pas cette épreuve tout seul et il avait tenu sa promesse. Cependant, Tony était toujours étonné du fait que Gibbs puisse se déranger pour ça.

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? » demanda Tony d'une voix moins audible

« On va interroger Sharlon et les autres témoins » déclara Gibbs d'une voix rassurante. « L'équipe cherche toujours d'autres possibilités. Nous allons surtout faire en sorte que tu ailles mieux. »

Gibbs conserva le contact physique avec Tony jusqu'à ce que celui-ci replonge dans le sommeil, son corps manifestement toujours sous l'effet des calmants et des sédatifs qu'on lui avait prescrits. Gibbs dégagea sa main et retourna s'asseoir.

Certaines choses l'inquiétaient, en plus du fait que deux agents du FBI étaient morts et que son agent de terrain numéro un souffrait d'amnésie. Jusqu'à quel point le FBI poursuivrait Tony si sa mémoire ne revenait pas ? Et les actions de DiNozzo pour sauver McGee étaient-elles héroïques ou désespérées ? Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde du courage de Tony, courage qui avait déjà été prouvé de nombreuses fois.

Mais certaines fois, Tony agissait d'une façon qui inquiétait Gibbs profondément. Lorsque lui et Ziva étaient partis en mission sous couverture en se faisant passer pour un couple d'assassins, Tony avait tout fait pour que les coups physiques ne soient pas portés sur Ziva mais sur lui-même, et lui avait ensuite donné une chance de s'échapper, ce qui le laissait même encore plus vulnérable. Lorsque Gibbs avait découvert que Tony était bien vivant au volant d'une voiture avec un tueur mort à l'arrière, Tony avait semblé curieusement être plus affecté par la mort du tueur que soulagé de sa propre survie. Lorsque Tony avait été à deux doigts de mourir de la peste, il avait semblé plus inquiet du fait que Kate ait été aussi infectée et que ce soit de sa faute.

Gibbs n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la raison, mais Tony était beaucoup trop désinvolte en ce qui concernait sa propre survie et trop facilement enclin à se mettre en danger. Et maintenant, le fait qu'il se sente coupable de la mort des deux agents n'allait vraiment pas l'aider une fois que le FBI aurait de nouveau la permission de lui parler. Gibbs soupira, se leva et quitta la pièce. Il n'avait plus le temps pour la réflexion. Il devait revenir à l'enquête.

****************************

McGee parcourut le chemin jusqu'au labo d'Abby, un peu à contrecœur. Abby lui avait fait promettre de lui faire un rapport une fois qu'il aurait vu Tony, mais sa rencontre avec l'agent plus expérimenté l'avait laissé perturbé et déprimé. Avec Abby, cela ne servait à rien d'enjoliver les choses. Son intuition et sa capacité à détecter lorsque les gens lui mentaient étaient quasiment aussi impressionnants que ses capacités médico-légales. Flippant.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Tim ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise en se retrouvant face à face avec Abby.

« Comment va-t-il ? » dit-elle en allant droit au but, d'une manière déroutante qui rappelait beaucoup celle de Gibbs.

« Est-ce que je peux sortir de l'ascenseur au moins ? » demanda McGee d'une voix lasse. Il entra dans le labo avec Abby babillant sur ses talons.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Est-ce qu'il était réveillé ? Gibbs a dit qu'il était réveillé. Est-ce que son état a empiré ? Est-ce qu'il peut parler ? »

« Abs ! » supplia McGee, « Il va bien. Il a quelques blessures assez sérieuses mais il survivra d'accord ? C'est juste que… il ne se souvient pas de ce qui s'est passé, et il est vraiment très énervé à cause de ça. »

Abby secoua la tête tristement et tapota le bras de McGee.

« T'as eu droit à toute sa réplique cruelle du dénigrement de soi, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle

Tim acquiesça, se rappelant la réaction de Tony lorsqu'il l'avait remercié de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

« Il a même répondu sèchement à Gibbs » ajouta McGee

« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'exclama Abby, « Ca ce n'est vraiment pas bon ! »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire ! » répliqua McGee, « Gibbs m'a jeté dehors après ça. Il a probablement dû passer un savon à Tony. J'espère qu'il y est allé doucement avec les tapes derrière la tête. »

Abby sourit à McGee. Il ne sait vraiment rien, pensa-t-elle.

« Gibbs t'a jeté dehors, McGee, parce qu'il sait qu'en ce moment Tony ne se sent vraiment pas bien mentalement, physiquement et émotionnellement, et qu'il n'a pas besoin que tu le voies dans cet état. Tu sais que Gibbs veille sur son équipe. »

McGee se frotta la bouche avec la main pensivement. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé au fait que Tony aurait besoin d'être dorloté, et encore moins par Gibbs. Cela ne correspondait pas à l'image qu'il avait de chacun d'eux, mais Abby semblait certaine que c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait été congédié. Et McGee penchait plus pour cette solution, n'imaginant pas Gibbs vociférant après Tony dans son état actuel.

« Donc Tony ne se souvient vraiment de rien ? » demanda Abby, le tirant de sa rêverie.

« Rien à propos de l'incident » lui répondit McGee avec regret. « Gibbs espérait un peu qu'en lui racontant ce qui s'était passé, cela déclencherait quelque chose. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas » lui dit Abby en l'attirant pour le serrer dans ses bras et en posant sa joue contre son épaule. « Les déclarations des témoins nous aideront. Toi ou Ziva vous découvrirez quelque chose pour l'aider. Et si tout le reste échoue, on peut toujours allumer quelques bougies et faire un peu d'hypnose pour aider Tony à se rappeler de ce qu'il s'est passé. Tony adorerait ça ! »

McGee doutait que Tony « adorerait ça » alors qu'il regardait dans le vide et serrait Abby dans ses bras. Dans sa tête il pouvait toujours voir Tony blessé et en colère, ne ressemblant vraiment pas du tout à lui-même. Avec toutes les ressources du NCIS ainsi que la féroce détermination de Gibbs d'arranger les choses, il espérait vraiment, pour le bien de Tony, qu'ils n'allaient pas être désespérés au point de faire appel à l'hypnose.


	6. Chapitre 6

_De retour pour ce chapitre 6 qui a beaucoup trop trainé, je sais, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ! J'ajoute pour ma défense qu'il est un peu plus long et un peu plus dur à décrypter que certains autres chapitres._

_J'espère que ça ira malgré tout, bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 6 :

Fornell s'assit de l'autre côté de la table en face du terroriste, et regarda cet homme avec un extrême dégoût. Sharlon avait tué de sang froid deux collègues de Fornell. Au lieu de se montrer discret et plein de remords, Sharlon semblait détendu et sûr de lui.

Gibbs et Ziva regardaient la confrontation depuis la salle d'observation. Gibbs s'était battu bec et ongles pour pouvoir au moins participer au premier interrogatoire de Sharlon, mais on avait sans surprise donné la priorité à Fornell.

_« Tu peux toujours parler à tes agents » avait déclaré Fornell à Gibbs, « Je n'ai plus cette option »._

« Vous avez le sang d'agents fédéraux sur les mains » commença Fornell dans ce qu'il estima être une révélation choc. Sa voix était froide. Il s'attendait à ce que Sharlon soit surpris. Il ne le fut pas.

« J'ai pris beaucoup de vies au nom de la quête » déclara Sharlon à Fornell, « En tuer trois qui servaient les Infidèles fut simplement, comment dites-vous ? Un bonus ».

Ziva regarda sur le côté vers Gibbs pour voir sa réaction, mais l'ancien marine gardait les yeux fixés sur Sharlon. Il semblait que Sharlon pensait que son premier tir avait tué DiNozzo. Il n'avait aucune raison de penser le contraire. McGee lui-même avait dit qu'il pensait que Tony était mort lorsque son corps l'avait plaqué au sol. Ziva retourna son attention sur l'interrogatoire.

« Vous saviez qu'ils n'étaient pas des criminels ? » demanda Fornell. Sharlon ria méchamment.

« Depuis le tout début. Leur entrainement laisse vraiment à désirer. »

Fornell fixait le tueur de son regard glacial tout en repensant à sa série de questions. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu.

« Où vous êtes vous procuré cette arme ? » demanda-t-il. Sharlon croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda le plafond avant de répondre.

« Par… un ami » répondit-il à l'agent du FBI, « Un ami qui se serait échappé avec moi s'il ne s'était pas produit deux évènements regrettables. »

« Qui sont ? » demanda Fornell impatiemment

« Le traître qui m'a arrêté et le fait que cet ami est désormais mort » déclara Sharlon

« Qui était cet ami ? »

Sharlon sourit et se pencha en avant.

« Celui qui siffle et qui parle beaucoup trop de films ».

*********************************

Abby attendait impatiemment devant la chambre d'hôpital de Tony. On lui avait dit à son arrivée que les infirmières s'occupaient des bandages de Tony ainsi que de ses soins personnels. Même si Abby savait à quel point tout ceci était important, elle avait tout simplement envie de faire irruption dans la pièce et de poser les yeux sur Tony. Ses absences du bureau se faisaient toujours ressentir, et cette fois-ci c'était pire car elle savait qu'il était sérieusement blessé.

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit, deux infirmières en sortirent l'une après l'autre et elle put entrer.

« Tony ! » s'exclama-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre. Elle fut contente de voir que les infirmières l'avaient installé dans une position semi assise à l'aide d'oreillers. Tout en l'observant rapidement de la tête aux pieds, elle réalisa que McGee n'avait pas exagéré ses blessures.

« Hey Abs » dit Tony en guise de salutation.

Abby posa son sac remplit à ras bord et s'assit au bord du lit. Très soigneusement, elle enroula ses bras autour de lui, l'embrassa sur la joue et posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule. Se concentrant de toutes ses forces, Abby rassembla toutes les pensées de bien-être et d'amour qu'elle put trouver, et les imagina en train de se répandre à l'intérieur de lui.

Tony laissa Abby le serrer dans ses bras. Il se perdit même dans son étreinte pendant quelques instants. Abby était une des rares personnes d'un groupe très réduit avec qui il s'autorisait une telle intimité. Abby n'attendait rien de lui. Elle s'inquiétait juste sincèrement pour lui et pour cela il lui en était reconnaissant. Elle savait même tout ce qu'il y avait derrière la bravade et le bluff qu'il montrait, et elle l'aimait d'autant plus pour ça. Enfin, il lui tapota le dos avec sa main valide et soupira.

Abby l'embrassa encore une fois sur la joue puis se redressa.

« Est-ce qu'on s'occupe de toi comme il faut ? » lui demanda-t-elle les yeux sérieux. Parce que s'il y a quelqu'un qui ne fait pas son boulot, je peux le faire réaffecter. »

Tony sourit, son premier vrai sourire depuis qu'il s'était réveillé de ce cauchemar.

« C'est bon, » lui répondit-il, « pour un hôpital » se pressa-t-il d'ajouter. Elle savait qu'il avait une sainte horreur des hôpitaux.

« Apparemment je vais un petit peu mieux. Aujourd'hui j'ai même gagné le droit de manger de la gelée au dîner. »

Abby passa sa main dans les cheveux de Tony en faisant bien attention d'éviter la méchante blessure à la tête. A l'évidence il détestait autant être ici qu'elle détestait le voir comme ça.

« Comment va McGeek ? » demanda Tony, brisant ce silence inhabituel qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Tu lui a vraiment foutu les jetons » lui répondit-elle franchement. « Il ne savait pas bien comment gérer la situation avec toi qui était tellement en colère contre toi-même. Tu es comme une espèce de Super-héro-Tony pour lui maintenant, et même encore plus qu'avant. »

Tony bougea la main de son front et expira bruyamment de frustration.

« Je ne veux pas être son héros Abs », dit-il d'un air sombre. « Je veux juste me rappeler de ce qui s'est passé ».

« D'accord, d'accord » dit Abby d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante. « Tu dois juste laisser faire le temps ».

« C'est ce que Gibbs a dit » répondit Tony avec méfiance.

« Bien sûr qu'il l'a dit. Gibbs est sorti d'un coma et il lui manquait plusieurs ANNEES de sa vie ».

« Je suppose. » murmura Tony tout en baissant le regard sur les couvertures.

« Tu dois commencer à prendre les choses du bon côté Mister ! » déclara Abby de sa voix la plus enjouée.

_C'est facile à dire pour toi_ pensa Tony, mais il décida de lui faire plaisir. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas commencer à se mettre en colère contre Abby.

« Fais-moi une liste » dit-il sur un ton de défi

« OK : 1) Tu es vivant. 2) McGee est vivant. 3) Le grand méchant loup Fornell n'a plus l'autorisation de te parler. 4) Ta main droite est inutilisable, ce qui signifie que Gibbs ne peut pas t'assigner au travail de bureau pour faire toute sa paperasse. Ah tu vois ! Je t'ai vu sourire à celle-là ! 5) Sharlon est en détention et n'en sortira probablement jamais. 6) J'ai apporté Bert l'hippo-péteur pour te tenir compagnie et 7) Gibbs joue vraiment son rôle de papa ours dans cette histoire. Même SI tu devais ne jamais te rappeler de ce qui s'est passé, et je suis sûre que tu te rappelleras car tu **es** Super-Tony, Gibbs chassera toutes les mauvaises choses – et toute l'équipe est derrière lui, et derrière toi. »

Tony offrit à Abby un autre sourire pour ses efforts et lui permit de glisser comme promis l'hippo sous son bras. Il réussit même à ne pas crier lorsqu'elle se pencha en avant et lui donna un doux et gentil baiser sur le front.

***************************

Ziva sentit un frisson lui traverser le corps. Gibbs sentit son cœur se serrer comme jamais. Fornell regarda à l'endroit où il savait que Gibbs était en train de regarder. Il ferma son dossier avant de quitter la salle d'interrogatoire.

Ziva commença à jurer dans sa barbe dans sa langue maternelle. Gibbs était encore en train de rassembler ses pensées lorsque Fornell les rejoignit.

« Je suis désolé Jethro » dit-il d'un ton conciliant

« Désolé à propos de quoi, Tobias ? » le défia Gibbs, « Qu'un enfoiré de tueur menteur vienne juste d'impliquer un membre de mon équipe ? Quelqu'un dont il pense qu'il est mort et donc incapable de se défendre ? »

« Tu l'as entendu de tes propres oreilles » déclara Fornell

« Oui en effet, » acquiesça Gibbs, « J'ai entendu beaucoup de conneries. »

« C'est suffisant pour que DiNozzo soit suspect » insista Fornell

« Tu avais déjà décidé qu'il _était_ un suspect ! » répliqua Gibbs en élevant la voix

« Ouais, et bien tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des intuitions venant des _tripes_ » riposta l'agent du FBI

« Sharlon ment » interrompit Ziva. « Il est en train de piéger Tony, peut-être pour dissimuler un autre fait, mais certainement pour détourner l'attention des meurtres qu'il a commis. C'est un tueur sans pitié qui pense que Dieu est de son côté. Il se fiche complètement de sa propre vie ainsi que des vies de ceux qui sont autour de lui. Tony n'a pas donné une arme à un homme comme ça, ni n'est devenu ami avec cet homme. »

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez profiler ou médium, agent David » répondit Fornell sarcastiquement

« Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre », répliqua Ziva, « mais je sais que jamais Tony n'aiderait sciemment un criminel. Tony peut être beaucoup de choses, mais il ne pourrait jamais être corrompu. Il donnerait _**sa vie**_ pour servir la justice. Il l'a presque perdue en protégeant l'agent McGee. »

Gibbs sentit sa poitrine se gonfler de fierté en entendant les mots de Ziva. Sa loyauté envers Tony était absolue, et ce, malgré leurs échanges verbaux quotidiens.

« Je suis sûr que Gibbs fera appel à vous pour témoigner sur son caractère » lui dit Fornell avec un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. « Je te téléphone. » dit-il en quittant la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? » demanda Ziva à Gibbs. Il grimaça en se rappelant que c'était la dernière question que Tony lui avait posée.

« On se remet à bosser à fond » répondit-il avec détermination. « On doit prouver que cet enfoiré de Sharlon ment et découvrir exactement ce qui a amené ces meurtres. »

« Et on prie pour que la mémoire de Tony revienne, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta Ziva

« Les prières, c'est quand on a plus aucune autre option » lui dit Gibbs. « Maintenant, Tony a besoin qu'on fasse plus que des prières. »

« Et vous allez raconter à Tony ce nouvel élément ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle n'avait jamais enviée la position de chef d'équipe de Gibbs, mais encore plus particulièrement dans des moments comme celui-ci.

Gibbs se passa la main sur l'arête du nez avant de répondre. Tony encaissait déjà assez difficilement la mort de deux agents et sa perte de mémoire. Gibbs ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'il était victime d'un coup monté et suspecté d'être un complice du tueur, à moins que ce ne soit absolument nécessaire.

« Quand il sera plus fort, et seulement si c'est nécessaire » déclara-t-il à Ziva. « Retournons au bureau. Appelle Abby et dis lui de revenir de l'hôpital. Assure-toi que McGee est à son bureau. J'appelle Ducky. On doit faire un…un…bordel, on doit faire une réunion feu de camp ! »

Malgré la gravité de la situation et son inquiétude pour le bien-être de son partenaire, Ziva sourit légèrement, tout en se dépêchant afin de pouvoir suivre Gibbs.


	7. Chapitre 7

_Un nouveau chapitre un peu plus court mais le prochain est en cours de traduction (et il est plus long !)._

_Je fais le maximum pour vous le mettre le plus vite possible mais avec les cours ce n'est pas facile !_

_En attendant je suis assez satisfaite de celui-ci j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Merci beaucoup à mes fidèles « reviewers» notamment chtimigirl, Tony4ever, Holly1104 et Chou05 qui me suivent depuis le début, mais aussi à tous les autres, un ptit commentaire fait très plaisir et est toujours motivant alors n'hésitez pas, ça ne prend que 10 secondes !_

_Enjoy !_

Chapitre 7

Les feux de camp de Gibbs n'avaient pas vraiment la même ambiance que ceux d'Anthony, pensa Ducky, mais l'idée de base était la même : rassembler l'équipe pour réfléchir sur ce qu'ils savaient jusqu'à présent, et lancer de nouvelles idées sur l'affaire. Sauf que l'approche d'Anthony était plus détendue, et qu'en réalité il écoutait plus qu'il ne parlait. Gibbs lui, avait toujours plutôt tendance à aboyer des instructions et à exiger des réponses. Si c'était un vrai feu de camp, Tony distribuerait volontiers aux membres de l'équipe des allumettes et des marshmallows. Gibbs, quant à lui, garderait le contrôle de toutes les allumettes et des marshmallows.

Gibbs avait commencé leur réunion en disant à McGee, Abby, Ducky et Palmer, que Sharlon avait désigné Tony comme son complice. La nouvelle avait été reçue de manières très différentes. Ducky la qualifia immédiatement d'« absurdité totale » et d'« outrage ». Le visage de McGee perdit le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait. Palmer en resta bouche bée de stupeur. Abby sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, probablement parce qu'elle revenait juste de l'hôpital où Tony était toujours gravement blessé et vulnérable. Abby demanda pourquoi ces terribles, terribles choses arrivaient toujours à Tony, sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier. Gibbs leur accorda tous quelques minutes pour réagir chacun à leur propre manière avant de les faire taire en faisant claquer son bloc-notes contre le bureau.

« Ceci n'aide _pas_ DiNozzo » gronda-t-il, « McGee, relevés téléphoniques »

« Ah, oui patron » bafouilla McGee, « Sharlon a passé deux appels depuis la prison durant la dernière semaine. Les deux mêmes numéros privés les deux fois. Je suis en train de les faire tracer. Silva n'a pas passé d'appels. Aucun des deux n'en a reçu. »

« Et pour DiNozzo ? » demanda Gibbs

« Gibbs ! » s'exclama Abby qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles

« Si on en arrive à un procès, Abby, je veux des preuves qui pourront l'innocenter » lui dit-il

« Euh, je vérifierai ses relevés aussi patron » ajouta McGee. « Désolé ».

Ignorant la flagrante violation d'une de ses règles, Gibbs demanda ce qu'il en était des relevés des deux agents morts.

« Rien pour Carter. Maxwell a passé trois appels, tous vers un magasin d'ordinateurs dans sa ville natale. » répondit McGee.

« Ziva » continua Gibbs en tournant son attention vers elle

« Silva lui-même a des liens avec des terroristes » commença Ziva. « Il n'est pas dans le même groupe que Sharlon, mais il a conduit des voitures pour certains qui en font partie. Je ne trouve aucun lien entre lui et Sharlon, mis à part qu'ils partageaient la même cellule. Carter n'a jamais quitté les Etats-Unis et il est aussi blanc que la neige, comme dirait Tony. Maxwell a beaucoup voyagé dans le Moyen-Orient, à la fois pour son boulot et durant son temps personnel. J'attends toujours de nouvelles informations sur ses activités de quelques-uns de mes contacts. »

« Donc, Maxwell n'est peut-être pas aussi blanc **comme** neige que Carter » reprit McGee en corrigeant son utilisation de l'expression familière d'une façon plus discrète que Tony ne l'aurait fait.

« Assure-toi que toutes les choses compromettantes que tu pourras dégotter sur Maxwell soient solides » la prévînt Ducky. « Cela sera passé au peigne fin par le FBI. Et cela, uniquement s'ils prennent la peine d'envisager regarder une preuve qui condamne un équipier décédé. »

« Comment Sharlon a-t-il révélé que Tony était son complice ? » demanda Palmer avec hésitation. Il pensa qu'il avait 50% de chance de se faire crier dessus par Gibbs pour avoir posé une question stupide, mais il était réellement curieux.

« Il a dit qu'il avait eu l'arme par un ami et que cet ami allait s'échapper avec lui, sauf que maintenant, cet ami était mort » déclara Gibbs.

« Mais, Tony n'est pas mort » reprit Palmer, perplexe.

« Oui, mais Sharlon pense qu'il l'est » expliqua McGee. « Moi-même je pensais qu'il l'était vraiment » ajouta-t-il, ce souvenir lui provoquant un net frisson.

« Mais peut-être qu'il parlait de Maxwell ou Carter » persista Palmer, jouant le tout pour le tout en exprimant son idée.

« Il a décrit cette ami comme celui qui sifflait et qui parlait beaucoup trop de films » lui dit Gibbs tout en le fixant avec un regard dur. « Ça vous rappelle quelque chose ? »

« Oh » répondit Palmer

« Oui, quelque peu » ajouta Ducky, espérant que son jeune assistant n'allait pas poursuivre ses questions.

« Qui est le traître ? » demanda soudainement Ziva. « Sharlon a dit qu'il se serait échappé s'il n'y avait pas eu la mort de son ami et le traître. Qui est le traître ? Et qui a-t-il trahi ? »

« Cela pourrait être Silva, le garde White, Maxwell, ou Carter » répondit Gibbs, ayant un déclic. « Ça nous laisse deux personnes à interroger et deux personnes sur lesquelles mener une enquête plus approfondie. »

« Il aurait pu trahir Sharlon, ou la cause à laquelle Sharlon adhère » déclara Ducky

« Ou la tentative d'évasion » ajouta McGee

« Mais pourquoi désigner Tony comme son complice ? » demanda Palmer, secrètement reconnaissant qu'en tant que médecin légiste, il n'aurait jamais à effectuer des missions sous couverture avec des criminels endurcis.

« Deux possibilités me viennent à l'esprit » déclara Ziva. « Sharlon réalise qu'il a tué trois agents fédéraux et veut détourner notre attention de lui en nous faisant enquêter afin de découvrir si l'un des trois était un traître. Ou alors, Sharlon pensait vraiment que Tony était son ami. Tony est vraiment très convaincant quand il est sous couverture. Peut-être qu'il a convaincu Sharlon qu'il était un agent fédéral corrompu. »

Le silence s'abattit sur le groupe alors que chacun d'entre eux pensait à ce que Ziva venait de dire. Les deux possibilités pouvaient être vraies. Sharlon était un homme diabolique et sournois qui pouvait retourner des alliés l'un contre l'autre pour son propre bien. Une des principales forces de Tony était sa capacité de « vivre » ses identités sous couverture. Il aurait très bien pu être capable de berner Sharlon.

« On a besoin de preuves solides » déclara Gibbs, brisant le silence et se levant. « Ziva, parlez encore une fois à vos contacts à propos de Maxwell. McGee, regardez les relevés téléphoniques qui remontent jusqu'à quelques mois avant que Sharlon arrive à Quantico. Abby, Fornell a rendu les habits de DiNozzo. Recherche tout ce qui ne devrait pas s'y trouver. Ducky, toi et Palmer allez regarder les rapports d'autopsie de Maxwell et Carter. Le directeur Shepard en a reçu des copies un peu plus tôt. Allez ! »

« Et vous ? » demanda Ziva alors que le reste de l'équipe s'éparpillait.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec l'enfoiré responsable de tout ça » lui répondit-il en empochant son téléphone portable.


	8. Chapitre 8

_De retour pour ce (plus long) chapitre comme promis avec 4 petites scènes…_

_Merci pour les coms, j'ai vu qu'ils étaient un peu plus nombreux alors n'hésitez pas, CON-TI-NUEZ !!!_

_Je tenais aussi à vous dire que je finirai bien la traduc cette fic, car si il y a quelque chose qui m'énerve, c'est bien une super fic qui est abandonnée en cours de route et jamais terminée. Donc pas de problème là-dessus, ça me prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais vous verrez le mot FIN._

_Enjoy !_

Chapitre 8 :

Abby fit claquer sa paire de gants en plastique et commença d'ouvrir les sacs de preuves qui se trouvaient devant elle. Au moins elle pouvait utiliser ses capacités pour faire quelque chose qui, avec un peu de chance, aiderait Tony. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle s'était sentie assez inutile. Elle enleva du sac l'habit orange de prisonnier que Tony avait du porter, et le déplia.

« Définitivement pas du Armani ! » s'exclama-t-elle à haute voix, « Mais je suis sûre que tu as trouvé un moyen de lui donner un super look ! »

D'abord, elle examina le haut de l'uniforme. Pour sa première inspection, Abby combinait à la fois une observation à l'œil nu et à la loupe. Il y avait un peu de sang autour du cou, preuve de la brusque collision de Tony avec le sol en béton. Le haut avait été coupé du coup jusqu'à la taille par l'ambulancier qui avait voulu l'enlever rapidement. Une assez forte odeur de fumée de cigarette ressortait des vêtements. Manifestement, au moins un des compagnons de cellule de Tony aimait fumer, quelque chose que les poumons de Tony n'avaient pas du apprécier. Mettant le haut de côté, Abby commença à déplier le pantalon.

« Mon vieux, t'as de grandes jambes ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elles couvraient toute la longueur de sa table. Cependant, elle se calma immédiatement à l'horrible vision de l'énorme tache rouge sur la jambe de pantalon qui avait été déchirée à la hâte au niveau de la cuisse. Bien qu'Abby n'ait jamais cessé d'être fascinée par le corps humain et qu'elle ait même observé certaines fois le travail de Ducky, c'était le sang _**de Tony**_. S'il en avait perdu encore plus et si McGee s'était évanoui au lieu de maintenir la pression sur la blessure par balle de Tony de toutes ses forces, Tony aurait fini sur une des tables de Ducky. Cette seule pensée lui donna la nausée.

« Entaille dans l'artère fémorale, ma chère » dit Ducky doucement, tout en glissant son bras autour des siens. « Un tout petit peu plus à gauche et la balle serait ressortie directement. Un tout petit peu plus à droite et cela aurait été… désastreux ».

Abby ferma les yeux pendant un instant, puis commença à faire subir au pantalon le même examen qu'elle avait fait pour le haut.

« Comment ça se passe avec tes corps ? » demanda-t-elle au légiste

« Et bien, nous n'avons pas vraiment de corps. M. Palmer et moi avons passé en revue les rapports d'autopsie et les nombreuses photos des défunts. Les deux hommes ont été tués par un unique tir dans la tête à bout portant. La balle de Maxwell a pénétré la tête pile au milieu du front et celle de Carter légèrement sur le côté. Aucune blessure défensive sur chacun d'entre eux. »

« McGee a dit que ça s'était passé vraiment très vite » dit Abby au moment où elle commençait à examiner les poches du pantalon.

« Oui, mais le premier tir de Sharlon visait McGee » reprit Ducky, « On aurait pu penser que Maxwell ou Carter auraient réagit en conséquence ».

« Dieu merci que Super Tony l'ait fait » murmura Abby. « Ducky, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? »

Ducky regarda de plus près à l'intérieur de la ceinture du pantalon. Un cercle était dessiné avec ce qui semblait être de l'encre bleue. Le cercle était divisé en deux par une ligne en zigzag. A côté du cercle se trouvait une simple flèche.

« C'est curieux » remarqua Ducky, « Tu penses qu'Anthony a dessiné ceci ? »

« S'il l'a fait, et avec le pantalon toujours sur lui, la flèche devrait pointer vers le bas » remarqua Abby en tendant la main vers son appareil photo. « Je vais prendre une photo pour Gibbs et je la passerai dans la banque de données des symboles connus. »

Ducky regarda encore une fois le symbole une fois qu'Abby l'ait affiché sur son écran d'ordinateur et se frotta le menton pensivement.

« Tu sais, je pense que j'ai peut-être déjà vu ce symbole auparavant » dit-il d'un ton songeur.

*****************************

L'infirmière Adams entra dans la chambre réservée à l'agent du NCIS et, d'un point de vue peu professionnel, se trouva déçue de voir que le patient était endormi. Bien que l'agent Tony DiNozzo soit blessé et dans un état assez précaire, il avait été totalement charmant et touchant. Elle et les autres infirmières étaient surprises qu'il n'y ait pas de Mme DiNozzo constamment à son chevet. Les deux seules femmes qui étaient venues lui rendre visite étaient une gothique qui lui avait laissé un jouet, un hippopotame en peluche, pas vraiment le genre de cadeau qu'offrirait une petite amie, et une femme qui dégageait une certaine harmonie, belle et dangereuse, qui était venue pendant que Tony dormait. Elle n'était pas restée longtemps et avait déclaré à l'infirmière de garde : « Je suis contente de voir qu'il est en vie » avant de partir. Ce n'était guère le comportement de la femme ou de la petite amie dévouée.

La perfusion du patient avait été enlevée maintenant qu'il avait commencé à manger et à boire de lui-même, et les antidouleurs pouvaient être administrés par voie orale. Le moniteur cardiaque restait branché. Sans bruit, l'infirmière Adams remplit de nouveau le verre d'eau et s'assura qu'il était facilement à la portée de Tony sur le côté gauche. Elle constata que Tony était endormi profondément. Les papillotements révélateurs derrière ses paupières lui indiquèrent qu'il rêvait. L'infirmière Adams espérait qu'il faisait des rêves agréables après tous les drames et les dangers des jours précédents. Elle quitta la pièce silencieusement.

*****************************

_Tony voit Sharlon en train de parler, mais il n'entend pas ce qu'il dit. Sharlon rit bruyamment. Sharlon se penche en arrière sur le lit de camp de la prison et croise ses jambes au niveau des chevilles. Il est pieds nus. Aucune chaussure ou ceinture n'est autorisée dans la cellule. Tony est soudainement surpris par une chose qu'il voit. Il établit un lien. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Mais avant qu'il ne découvre ce que c'est, tout s'échappe. Sharlon est toujours en train de rire. Soudain, tout devient noir._

Tony ouvrit les yeux et laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise avant de se retrouver à fixer le plafond de l'hôpital.

« C'est bon, » dit-il tout haut en essayant de se calmer, « ça revient ».

Il regarda avec espoir vers la chaise située à côté de son lit, mais Gibbs n'était pas là. Tony ressentit un fort besoin de parler à Gibbs, pour lui dire qu'il commençait de se rappeler. Ce qu'il ne prévoyait pas de dire à Gibbs par contre, c'était que le fait de commencer à se souvenir le remplissait de frayeur.

*****************************

Gibbs s'assit en face de l'homme qui avait failli tuer ou son expert en informatique, ou son agent de terrain numéro un, ou même les deux. Il essaya de ne pas montrer l'hostilité qu'il portait à l'égard de Sharlon, mais c'était difficile, car son comportement était rempli d'une assurance insolente. Gibbs souhaitait que les gardes l'aient descendu pendant qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Cela aurait épargné à tout le monde, et particulièrement à Tony, beaucoup d'angoisse inutile. Sachant qu'on lui avait accordé un temps limité seul à seul avec le terroriste, Gibbs alla droit au but.

« Pourquoi avez-vous désigné un des agents fédéraux comme votre complice ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Le sourire de Sharlon révéla ses dents très blanches.

« Oh, je n'ai pas désigné _un_ des agents fédéraux comme mon complice » dit-il, « j'ai désigné _votre_ agent comme mon complice ».

Gibbs ne laissa pas transparaître le choc qu'il avait ressenti.

« Les trois hommes qui travaillaient sous couverture en tant que prisonniers étaient tous des agents fédéraux » reprit Gibbs.

« Ah oui, Gibbs, mais Tony était différent des deux autres. Il pouvait voir au-delà de ce que reflétait le miroir. Il faisait, comme vous dîtes, « l'imbécile », mais il voulait le salut éternel. Il a vu que se joindre à la cause lui apporterait plus que ce dont il n'avait jamais rêvé. »

Gibbs trouvait totalement plausible que le DiNozzo enjôleur, intelligent, et parfois frénétique, ait pu faire croire à cet homme qu'il était un sympathisant de sa cause. Il y avait quelque chose, cependant, qu'il ne pourrait jamais croire.

« Et vous prétendez qu'il vous a fourni l'arme avec laquelle vous avez tiré sur lui et sur les deux autres agents fédéraux ? » demanda-t-il à Sharlon.

« Oui, bien sûr » répondit Sharlon, son large sourire laissant voir toutes ses dents.

« Et il se l'est procurée où ? » demanda Gibbs

« Gibbs, c'était un agent fédéral. Il ne me l'a pas dit et je ne lui ai pas demandé. C'est dommage que j'ai eu à lui tirer dessus avec » répondit-il, semblant tout sauf rongé par le remord.

« Ouais, sur ce point, » le défia Gibbs, « lorsque vous avez tiré sur le garde, pourquoi croyez-vous que Tony se soit sacrifié ? »

« Qui peut le dire ? » dit Sharlon, « Peut-être qu'il a changé d'avis à la dernière minute ? »

« Non. Cet agent ne changeait jamais d'avis. Il n'aurait jamais été de votre côté. Si vous pensiez qu'il était votre allié, c'est parce qu'il voulait que vous le pensiez. Il est impossible qu'il vous ait donné une arme pour vos meurtres. Vous mentez. J'essaye juste de découvrir à quel jeu vous jouez. »

Sharlon se pencha en arrière dans son siège et mit ses mains derrière la tête, les doigts entrecroisés.

« C'était un de _vos_ agents, n'est-ce pas agent Gibbs ? » dit-il en le provoquant. « C'est pour ça que vous êtes tellement en colère de ce qui s'est passé. Vous n'êtes pas en colère parce qu'il est mort. Vous êtes en colère parce qu'il n'est pas resté loyal envers vous. Fornell est triste, mais il n'a pas été trahi. »

Gibbs se leva brusquement. Un court instant, Fornell pensa que Gibbs allait le frapper, mais cela n'arriva pas. A la place, Gibbs se pencha en avant et baissa la voix.

« Il y a eu une trahison », dit-il à Sharlon, « mais je _connais _mes hommes et où sont leur loyauté. Nous verrons bientôt qui a été trahi. »

Sur ce, Gibbs quitta la pièce et sortit à grands pas du bâtiment sans que ni Fornell ni personne d'autre ne puisse l'approcher. Il n'avait pas frappé Sharlon, mais il n'avait pas confiance en sa capacité de retenue si quelqu'un d'autre lui disait que Tony était le complice d'un tueur sans pitié. Alors qu'il approchait de sa voiture, son portable sonna.

« Gibbs. »

« Ah, agent Gibbs, c'est l'infirmière Patricia Adams de Bethesda… »

« Il y a un problème avec l'agent DiNozzo ? »

« Non, rien Monsieur. Il m'a demandé de vous contacter. Il aimerait vous voir dès que vous pourrez lui rendre visite. »

« J'arrive. » répondit Gibbs

« Son docteur m'a aussi demandé de vous dire que Tony… l'agent DiNozzo se remet bien. Il est possible qu'on l'autorise à quitter l'hôpital plus tôt que ce qu'on avait prévu au départ. »

« OK » dit Gibbs, puis il raccrocha.

« Agent Gibbs ? Oh, je pense que nous avons été coupés » dit-elle à Tony tout en reposant le téléphone. Tony sourit.

« Nan, c'est juste Gibbs. Il n'est pas très doué en ce qui concerne les règles de bonne conduite au téléphone. Merci d'avoir appelé. »

« Ce n'est rien » répondit-elle, « c'est vraiment bien de voir que vous allez mieux. »

Tony était assis dans son lit. En fait, il se sentait plus d'attaque que les jours suivants l'incident. La douleur lancinante à la tête s'était réduite à une douleur sourde. Ses côtes n'étaient plus vraiment aussi sensibles et sa douleur à la jambe était repoussée par des antidouleurs qui ne l'assommaient pas dans son lit. Il savait qu'il se sentirait même mieux s'il pouvait juste sortir de ce maudit hôpital. Mais il n'exprima pas ce dernier sentiment à l'infirmière. A la place, il la récompensa de l'un de ses sourires charmeurs avant de s'engager dans un petit flirt innocent afin d'ôter de son esprit la raison pour laquelle il voulait voir Gibbs.

Gibbs, de son côté, se dirigeait vers l'hôpital le visage dur. Sharlon restait fidèle à son histoire selon laquelle Tony lui aurait donné l'arme. DiNozzo ne se souvenait de rien de ce qu'il s'était passé en prison. Bien que ce soit une bonne chose que Tony se remette, cela signifiait aussi que Fornell serait bientôt libre de l'interroger. DiNozzo lui-même n'était pas au courant qu'un terroriste-tueur reconnu l'avait désigné comme un allié. DiNozzo devait avoir une bonne raison pour faire venir Gibbs à l'hôpital et il vaudrait mieux qu'elle soit vraiment bonne, songea Gibbs, car il allait devoir fournir quelques détails à Tony, et Tony n'allait pas vraiment aimer ces détails.

**************

_Voilà, à suivre un super moment Tony/Gibbs et je vais faire un max pour vous le traduire impeccablement car il est génial._

_A bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas les coms, c'était quand même un long chapitre lol_


	9. chapitre 9

_La suite arrive, je ne vous ai pas oubliés mais les examens se rapprochant, ça se complique pour moi._

_Je suis désolé si je vous ai donné de faux espoirs la dernière fois, mais cette histoire ne tournera pas au slash, elle se limite au Friendship Tony/Gibbs surtout._

_Pour ceux qui aiment ça, vous serez servi avec ce chapitre et le suivant également (déjà traduit, en cours de révision donc pour bientôt !)_

_J'espère m'en être bien tirée, j'attends votre avis comme toujours !_

_Enjoy !_

Chapitre 9 :

Pendant les trente premières secondes, Gibbs mit ce silence sur le compte du processus de compréhension des faits du cerveau embrouillé de Tony. Au bout d'une minute, il se demanda si tous les médicaments que Tony avait dans son organisme affectaient ses réponses. Après deux minutes, il commença à s'inquiéter.

Lorsque Gibbs était arrivé à l'hôpital, DiNozzo s'était empressé de lui dire qu'il se rappelait un peu ce qui s'était passé. Gibbs avait caché sa déception lorsque DiNozzo lui avait révélé un très léger aperçu des évènements : il avait dit qu'il avait senti avoir vu quelque chose qui n'allait pas, et ensuite que tout lui échappait. Gibbs avait simplement hoché la tête de façon encourageante avant de faire part à Tony du fait que Sharlon l'avait désigné comme son complice de plein gré dans une tentative d'évasion. Ce n'était pas la peine d'enjoliver la chose. Il lui avait simplement dit les faits. Gibbs s'était attendu à un regard incrédule, voire peut-être même à quelques jurons étant donné que Tony allait bien mieux. Mais Tony avait simplement écouté et était resté assis en silence, regardant dans le vide. Gibbs ne s'était pas attendu à ça, et, alors que cela durait depuis plus deux minutes, il dut admettre qu'il était inquiet.

« DiNozzo » dit-il. Comme il n'obtenait pas de réponse du jeune homme, il éleva légèrement la voix.

« Tony ! »

Tony regarda Gibbs et soupira intérieurement. Comment pouvait-il dire à Gibbs que ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer était ce qu'il redoutait depuis le début ? La prédiction de son père allait finalement se réaliser. Sa carrière était finie et il était sur le point de gagner un aller simple aux oubliettes. Il se pourrait même que son père soit assez motivé pour venir à sa condamnation.

« Quand est-ce que Fornell va venir me chercher pour m'arrêter? » demanda-t-il, sa voix résonnant avec résignation.

Gibbs voulait donner à Tony une série de tapes derrière la tête et lui faire la leçon pendant un moment sur le fait d'avoir plus confiance en lui, mais il douta que ça soit le bon moment pour ça. Tony broyait déjà du noir. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'y enfonce encore plus. A la place, Gibbs roula les yeux de façon exagérée.

« Oui, d'accord » railla Gibbs, « Fornell va t'enfermer sur les dires d'un terroriste reconnu sans aucune autre preuve pour corroborer cette hypothèse. Je vois déjà son directeur et le directeur Shepard s'entendre là-dessus »

« Est-ce qu'ils _ont_ des preuves ? » demanda Tony, ses yeux se remplissant d'espoir au ton de Gibbs. Peut-être que Gibbs pourrait lui faire gagner un peu de temps en dehors d'une cellule.

Gibbs se leva, plaça ses mains de chaque côté de DiNozzo et se pencha droit dans son espace personnel. Ses yeux bleus étaient fixés dans les yeux verts de Tony.

« Ils n'ont aucune preuve étayant le fait que tu as été le complice de cet enfoiré, parce qu'il n'existe pas de preuves que tu étais son complice. Tu as peut-être roulé Sharlon en lui faisant croire que tu étais un sympathisant, mais tu n'aurais jamais été plus loin. Tu m'as compris ? »

Tony pouvait sentir la respiration de Gibbs sur son visage et ainsi facilement identifier la marque du café qu'il avait bu. Mais il a aussi vu très clairement que Gibbs allait péter un plomb si DiNozzo exprimait l'une de ses peurs quant à la direction où tout ceci allait les mener. Par conséquent, il déglutit et hocha la tête.

Satisfait pour le moment, Gibbs retourna s'asseoir. Il aurait ajouté quelque chose, mais le docteur entra soudainement dans la chambre.

« Ah, agent Gibbs » dit-il en guise de salutation, « Vous avez été informé de l'amélioration de l'état de Tony ? »

« Ouais » répondit Gibbs brièvement.

« Plus de maux de tête ou de vision trouble ? » demanda-t-il à Tony tout en braquant une lumière devant ses yeux.

Tony secoua la tête légèrement et Gibbs attendit la plainte prévisible de son agent exprimant sa volonté de sortir dès que possible. Elle n'arriva jamais. Les choses étaient pires qu'il le pensait. Il devrait peut-être lui mettre une tape derrière la tête après tout, une fois que le docteur serait sorti bien sûr.

« Je serai heureux de vous laisser sortir demain matin. » déclara le docteur, « mais il y aura des conditions. Quelqu'un devra rester avec vous, quelqu'un qui s'assurera que vous prenez bien vos médicaments et que vous vous reposez. Evitez les escaliers. Vous aurez une infirmière à domicile qui viendra vérifier votre blessure à la jambe. Je vous recommande de ne pas faire reposer trop de poids sur cette jambe. D'habitude je recommande des béquilles mais votre poignet cassé va les rendre difficile à utiliser. Nous avons des fauteuils roulants que les patients peuvent emprunter. »

« Pas besoin d'un fauteuil roulant » grommela Tony. Il risqua un regard vers Gibbs, le défiant de l'obliger à en avoir un.

« Donnez lui les béquilles » déclara Gibbs, « Je vous garantis personnellement qu'il ira se balader nulle part sauf pour aller aux toilettes. »

« C'est d'accord alors. » dit le docteur tout en signant en bas des feuilles d'examen. « On vous libérera dans la matinée. J'espère que l'on ne vous reverra pas avant 6 semaines, au moment où il faudra vous enlever votre plâtre, bien que je doute que les infirmières partagent ce sentiment. »

Le docteur quitta la pièce, mais avant que Gibbs ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit à Tony, son portable sonna. En voyant sur le téléphone que l'appel venait du directeur, Gibbs quitta la chambre pour prendre l'appel, laissant un Tony manifestement découragé étudier son sort.

« Gibbs »

« Jethro, Fornell veut interroger Tony dès qu'il sortira de l'hôpital. » lui dit Jenny

« Et tu vas le laisser faire ? » demanda Gibbs d'un air incrédule

« Jethro, je n'ai pas le choix. L'hôpital dit qu'il va beaucoup mieux. Nous n'avons plus d'excuses. » essaya-t-elle de le raisonner.

« Et ce léger problème d'amnésie ? » demanda Gibbs d'un ton sarcastique

« L'interrogatoire aura lieu demain au siège du FBI. Je serai là. Tu seras libre d'observer. On ne peut pas risquer le fait de sembler protéger Tony en refusant qu'il soit interrogé. » déclara Jenny d'un ton sans équivoque.

« Très bien ». Gibbs termina la conversation encore plus brusquement que d'habitude. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de retourner dans la chambre de Tony.

« Juste après ta sortie demain matin, je t'emmène voir Fornell. Juste pour un interrogatoire. Tu réponds simplement aux questions et tu lui dis ce que tu sais. » déclara Gibbs d'un ton neutre, comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose. Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Comme si Tony n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Comme si ça ne mettait pas Gibbs vraiment en colère qu'un de ses agents allait être sujet à un contre-interrogatoire par quelqu'un qui avait décidé qu'il était coupable de trahison.

Tony acquiesça de la même manière résignée qui glaça le cœur de Gibbs, mais avant que l'un d'entre eux puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Gibbs fut presque renversé par la tornade Abby, qui fit irruption dans la pièce avec une multitude de cadeaux. Gibbs se tînt debout et regarda pendant un moment Abby en train d'opérer sa magie sur Tony, avant de s'éclipser discrètement. Il était sûr qu'Abby resterait longtemps après la fin des heures de visite et qu'elle garderait l'esprit de Tony loin des choses auxquelles il ne devait pas penser.

**************************

Jenny Shepard était déjà dans la salle d'interrogatoire du FBI avec Fornell lorsque Gibbs arriva avec DiNozzo. Si Tony fut surpris de la voir ici, il ne le laissa pas paraître. Il la salua d'un bref signe de tête en sa direction. Elle avait résisté à l'envie de se lever et d'aller les aider mais elle se souvenait de la fierté masculine et de la forte attitude protective de Gibbs lorsqu'il s'agissait de DiNozzo. Tony avait le visage terreux et ses yeux trahissaient une fatigue certainement causée par une nuit blanche. Il avait manifestement du mal à utiliser ses béquilles avec son poignet cassé, et il dut donc s'appuyer sur Gibbs pour se déplacer dans la pièce jusqu'à la chaise. Une fois assis, Tony plaça son bras valide sur ses côtes de façon protectrice car celles-ci étaient toujours sensibles. Gibbs laissa les béquilles où Tony pourrait les reprendre avant de lancer un regard noir à Fornell. Jenny regarda Fornell pour voir sa réaction mais vit aussi Gibbs serrer brièvement l'épaule de Tony du coin de l'œil. Puis Gibbs s'en alla, les laissant seuls tous les trois.

Jenny écouta Fornell poser à Tony les mêmes questions qu'il avait déjà posées à l'hôpital. DiNozzo donna les mêmes réponses. Lorsque Fornell lui mit la pression au sujet de son incapacité à se souvenir des évènements, elle vit la gêne dans les yeux de Tony. Il détestait clairement être dans cette situation, la chose culminante étant qu'il devait avoir l'impression d'avoir laissé tomber Gibbs d'une certaine façon.

« Sharlon vous a désigné comme son complice » continua Fornell, « il maintient que vous lui avez fourni l'arme qui a servi à tuer deux hommes biens. Qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire là-dessus ? »

Tony secoua la tête.

« Je suis désolé » dit-il à Fornell. Jenny ne l'avait jamais entendu parler d'une voix si faible.

« Désolé qu'ils soient morts ou désolé que vous et Sharlon ne vous soyez pas échappés comme prévu ? » continua Fornell les yeux durs.

« Désolé qu'ils soient morts et désolé que je ne puisse pas me rappeler. » répondit Tony, sa voix n'étant guère plus qu'un murmure. Il était toujours vraiment si fatigué. Le voyage depuis l'hôpital l'avait épuisé plus qu'il ne l'avait cru.

« L'amnésie peut être très pratique dans ces circonstances » insista Fornell en maintenant la pression. « Mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi vous avez soudainement changé d'avis. Était-ce parce que Sharlon a visé votre copain en premier ? Peut-être que c'était une partie du plan dont il ne vous avait pas parlé. »

« Ça suffit ! » annonça Jenny d'une voix si ferme et si brusque qu'elle fit Tony se redresser droit sur sa chaise, mouvement qu'il regretta immédiatement.

« Cet "interrogatoire" est terminé » dit-elle à Fornell. « Vous n'avez aucune preuve, excepté les paroles d'un meurtrier et le fait que mon agent a des réflexes étonnamment rapides. Il est amnésique à cause d'un sérieux traumatisme à la tête, chose à laquelle vous avez été témoin en regardant la bande vidéo. Et en parlant de bandes vidéo, je veux toutes les vidéos que vous avez, un accès illimité à Sharlon, et tout ce que vous avez d'autre. Je veux plus que les maigres preuves pathétiques que nous avons reçues jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Avec le respect que je vous dois, Directeur Shepard, » reprit Fornell visiblement agacé, « Deux de mes agents sont morts, et vos agents détiennent la clé de ce qui s'est passé. »

« Avec le respect que je vous dois, agent Fornell, je ne vous permettrai pas de harceler mon agent avec des questions auxquelles il ne peut pas répondre. Vous n'avez aucune preuve solide pour confirmer ce que prétend Sharlon. » riposta Jenny.

« Je veux qu'il soit gardé en détention » persista Fornell, « A l'hôpital sous la garde du FBI si vous préférez cela à une cellule. »

Jenny se leva et regarda Fornell avec un regard que même Gibbs fut heureux de n'avoir jamais reçu.

« L'agent DiNozzo sera placé en détention préventive sous la garde d'un agent haut gradé du NCIS. » lui dit-elle. « Il est ridicule de penser qu'il pourrait s'enfuir dans son état et son docteur ne l'a relâché qu'à la condition qu'il ait quelqu'un avec lui. Une cellule ou une chambre d'hôpital surveillée est hors de question. Je ne le laisserai PAS être traité comme un criminel. Maintenant remplissons la paperasse pour que l'agent DiNozzo puisse rentrer chez lui. »

Gibbs ne put empêcher un sourire satisfait d'apparaître sur son visage alors qu'il regardait le déroulement des évènements depuis la salle d'observation. Il douta que Fornell ait compris ce qui lui était tombé dessus. L'agent du FBI poussa son bloc-notes en avant pour que Tony le signe mais Jenny l'intercepta, secouant la tête et disant à Fornell à quel point c'était insensible de s'attendre à ce qu'une personne avec la main cassée signe quelque chose. Après qu'elle a signé au nom de Tony, Fornell arracha pratiquement le papier du bureau et quitta la pièce brusquement, passant devant Gibbs au moment où il entrait dans la pièce.

Tony, se dit Gibbs, ressemblait vraiment à définition vivante du terme « estomaqué ». Son agent avait toujours une sale tête, mais il semblait complètement abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer.

« Impressionnant » dit Gibbs à Jenny. « Ce serait possible que tu m'arrange un problème avec le fisc ? »

« Considère cela comme un avertissement pour la prochaine fois où cela te viendrait à l'idée de venir faire irruption dans mon bureau » lui répondit Jenny, feignant le sérieux. Elle et Gibbs tournèrent tous les deux leur attention vers Tony qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Jenny.

« Franchement… choqué » répondit Tony, retrouvant enfin sa voix. « Merci d'avoir stoppé Fornell. Il appuyait un peu là où ça fait mal. »

« Bon, je vais m'assurer qu'Abby et le reste de l'équipe récupèrent toutes les preuves que le FBI gardait » lui dit Jenny en se levant. « Il se peut même que cela n'ait pas d'importance que tu ne retrouves pas la mémoire. Nous trouverons quelque chose qui prouve que Sharlon ment. »

Tony acquiesça, ses yeux honorés de la foi qu'avait le directeur en lui. Croire vous ne méritez pas la confiance absolue des autres était une leçon très dure à effacer de son esprit.

« Allez DiNozzo, tu viens avec moi » lui dit Gibbs tout en lui passant les béquilles.

« On va où ? » demanda-t-il tout en les positionnant sous ses bras.

« Chez moi » répondit Gibbs tout en savourant l'expression du visage de Tony, bouche bée de surprise.

« Je te mets en détention provisoire sous la garde de Gibbs » déclara Jenny à Tony, les yeux de la jeune femme pétillaient de malice tout en regardant Gibbs aider Tony à se lever.

« Et il voudrait mieux que tu ne me racontes pas de salades sinon tu seras en route pour la cellule que Fornell t'a proposée » déclara Gibbs d'un ton bourru.

Jenny maintînt la porte ouverte pour les deux hommes et étouffa un rire. Elle aurait bien aimé être une mouche sur un mur dans la maison de Gibbs pendant qu'il « gardait » DiNozzo, mais elle devait s'occuper d'affaires beaucoup plus sérieuses. Elle avait une équipe à mobiliser et le nom d'un homme bien à blanchir.


	10. Chapitre 10

_De retour avec ce chapitre, je vous avais prévenus qu'il arriverait assez vite par rapport à d'habitude et la bonne nouvelle ne s'arrête pas là, puisque le suivant sera posté la semaine prochaine également. Les vacances m'ont permis d'avancer !_

_J'ai bien relu ce chapitre et je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de fautes ou d'oublis mais personne n'est parfait, désolé si quelques-unes m'échappent!_

_Merci à tous ceux qui laissent un petit com, on ne s'en lasse jamais !_

_Enjoy !_

Chapitre 10 :

Tony détourna les yeux de l'écran de télévision vers la cuisine de Gibbs. Il voyait son patron debout devant la cuisinière en train de remuer quelque chose qui sentait drôlement bon. Dans une main il avait une cuillère, et dans l'autre son téléphone portable. Tony ne comprenait pas très bien ce que disait Gibbs avec le son du film _Des Hommes d'Honneur,_ mais il pouvait détecter son ton « Venez-en aux faits » qui caractérisait ses conversations téléphoniques. En d'autres circonstances, songea Tony, ce serait cool d'être assis dans le salon de Gibbs, les jambes étendues sur la table basse, dans l'attente de partager un repas et d'écouter Gibbs exprimer sa vision du fonctionnement du monde succincte mais intéressante. Mais Tony savait très bien que l'équipe faisait désespérément des pieds et des mains pour blanchir son nom d'un fait dont il n'était pas sûr d'être innocent. Et la douleur physique qu'il ressentait dans sa jambe et son torse était un rappel pour le moins subtil de la raison pour laquelle il était là.

« Tu ne supportes pas la vérité ! » disait Jack à Tom. Et peut-être que c'était ça le cœur du problème, réfléchissait Tony. Peut-être que la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Sharlon était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Fornell n'était pas stupide. Il pensait que Tony était un traître. Peut-être qu'il avait raison.

Soudain Gibbs était à côté de Tony, avec un plateau, un coussin et une cuillère.

« Je n'ai pas faim » lui dit Tony, se demandant pourquoi il se dérangeait même à dire ces mots au moment où ils quittèrent ses lèvres.

« Ça m'est égal » répliqua Gibbs tout en plaçant le coussin et le plateau sur les genoux de Tony, puis il lui tendit la cuillère et deux comprimés. « Tu dois manger. Tu dois aussi prendre ces médicaments avec de la nourriture. ». Il disparut encore une fois dans la cuisine et réapparut avec deux bols de ratatouille. Il plaça un bol sur le plateau et le sien sur la table basse, avant de s'asseoir à côté de Tony.

« C'est un peu difficile de manger avec la main gauche » dit-il sans conviction, en un ultime effort.

« Apprends vite ou je te nourrirai à la petite cuillère » répondit Gibbs franchement. Et Tony savait qu'il le ferait. Ils mangèrent dans un silence amical devant le film qui continuait. Gibbs se demanda si ce film était le meilleur choix, mais Tony s'y était intéressé lorsqu'il l'avait vu sur l'étagère de Gibbs.

Le jeune agent avait été très silencieux sur le chemin de la maison de Gibbs, et Gibbs avait été trop perdu dans ses pensées pour initier la conversation. Il avait laissé Tony quelques instants dans la voiture pendant qu'il installait quelques oreillers sur la table basse et au bout du canapé. Il pensait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'installer Tony en haut dans la chambre d'ami. Les escaliers auraient été problématiques et Tony ne devait pas être laissé seul à lui-même pour ressasser toutes ces choses auxquelles il avait déjà tant pensé. Ils avaient réussi à sortir de la voiture et à entrer sans trop de problèmes. Après le premier « Désolé patron » exprimé au moment où Tony s'était lourdement reposé sur lui alors qu'il essayait de sortir de la voiture, Gibbs lui avait fait comprendre sévèrement que sa règle sur les excuses s'appliquait aussi bien à la maison qu'au travail, et les choses s'étaient poursuivies sans incident.

« C'est vraiment bon » lui dit Tony, sortant Gibbs de sa rêverie.

« Mon père faisait toujours ça quand il n'y avait que nous deux au dîner » dit Gibbs. « Ma mère était très méticuleuse avec les nappes, couteaux, fourchettes et serviettes de table. A chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas là, mon père et moi on prenait un ou deux bols de ratatouille et on allait s'asseoir dehors dans le jardin. »

Tony ne savait vraiment pas quoi à dire à cette révélation. D'une certaine façon, « mon père n'a jamais rien cuisiné pour lui-même ou pour moi de toute sa vie et nous mangions rarement ensemble » ne semblait pas approprié. A la place, il hocha la tête et continua de manger. C'était vrai. Certaines fois, il ne pouvait vraiment pas supporter la vérité.

**************************

« C'est vraiment comme à Noël ! » s'exclama Abby avec enthousiasme au moment où Jenny plaça les sacs de preuves sur son bureau. La gothique se calma immédiatement lorsqu'elle eut réalisé ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Tony est blessé, McGee s'est presque fait tuer, Gibbs est vraiment furieux et un tueur essaie de piéger Tony. Je voulais juste dire que, c'est vraiment, vraiment cool d'avoir plus de choses sur lesquelles travailler ! »

« Je sais ce que tu voulais dire, Abby » dit Jenny. « Je veux que tu regardes les bandes vidéo de la prison avec McGee et Ziva. Ils te rejoindront bientôt. Je vais revoir les déclarations de témoin de White et de Silva au peigne fin. Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur les vêtements de Tony ? »

« Juste ceci » répondit Abby en lui montrant sur l'écran. « C'était dessiné à l'intérieur de la ceinture du pantalon d'uniforme de Tony. On a trouvé une correspondance avec un symbole utilisé par une section d'un groupe terroriste au Moyen-Orient, mais il n'y a pas de petite flèche à côté. »

Jenny regarda plus précisément l'écran et secoua la tête. Ce symbole ne lui était pas familier.

« Où est Gibbs ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait d'ouvrir un des sacs de preuves.

« Il a emmené Tony chez lui » lui dit Jenny, « l'hôpital a relâché Tony à la condition qu'il ne soit pas seul et le FBI voulait qu'il soit mis en détention. Cet arrangement convenait à peu près à tout le monde. »

« Gibbs s'occupe de Tony ? » déclara Abby, à peine capable de contenir sa joie. « Directeur, c'est si gentil ! »

Jenny cacha son amusement en se retournant pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

« Commence la vidéo dès que McGee et Ziva arrivent » dit-elle à Abby, « et tiens moi informée. »

**************************

« Gibbs » chuchota-t-il en répondant au téléphone, ne voulant pas réveiller Tony. Le jeune homme avait commencé à bailler peu de temps après la fin du repas et Gibbs lui avait ordonné de s'allonger sur le canapé. Gibbs avait attendu que Tony soit endormi avant de le couvrir avec une couverture et d'éteindre la télévision. Depuis il était assis dans la pièce qui s'assombrissait, réfléchissant aux aspects de l'affaire.

« Est-ce que je vous dérange ? » demanda Ziva d'un ton incertain. Gibbs lui avait dit de lui rapporter toute chose digne d'intérêt immédiatement, mais un Gibbs qui chuchotait la décontenançait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? » demanda Gibbs. Il s'était déplacé jusqu'à la cuisine et pouvait parler normalement.

« J'ai reparlé avec mon contact » déclara Ziva, « il a reconnu la photo de l'agent Maxwell que je lui ai envoyée. Il a dit que Maxwell et Sharlon s'étaient rencontrés au moins une fois avant cette opération sous couverture. »

« Quand ? » demanda Gibbs.

« Il y a un an, » répondit Ziva, « en Arabie saoudite. »

« Amenez-le ici » ordonna Gibbs. Enfin ils avaient de la chance.

« Gibbs, je ne peux pas. Il est lui-même en mission sous couverture à long terme. Il ne peut pas risquer de se faire identifier ou de bouger de sa location actuelle. Il m'a donné cette information seulement car il me devait une faveur. »

« Bon, et en quoi ça nous avance ? » demanda Gibbs, exprimant sa fatigue et sa frustration.

« C'est au moins une bonne raison pour qu'on enquête un peu plus sur l'agent Maxwell » répondit Ziva avec un ton légèrement blessé. « Vous nous avez dit de creuser en profondeur et je ne néglige aucune muraille. »

« Détail » dit Gibbs, exprimant ce que Tony lui aurait dit s'il n'avait pas été endormi sur le canapé. « OK, dîtes le à McGee. Tenez-moi au courant. »

Alors qu'il était sur le point de mettre son portable dans sa poche, Gibbs entendit des mouvements provenant de l'autre pièce. Il alla voir et vit Tony bouger avec agitation dans son sommeil. Il mit son téléphone en mode « vibreur », se fit un café bien fort et s'installa devant son ordinateur. Il espérait qu'Abby ou Jenny lui avaient envoyé des résultats. Il n'était pas question de laisser DiNozzo tout seul, mais il avait trop hâte de progresser dans l'affaire. Il allait devoir travailler depuis chez lui.

_Tony sentait le danger. L'air en était rempli. Cette fois il pouvait voir le visage du tueur. Il connaissait chaque partie de son visage, mais surtout ses yeux. Il voyait ces yeux tous les jours. Il voyait des bouches en train de rire, mais le rire était emporté par le vent._

_Et ensuite, soudainement, il n'y avait plus de rires. Il y avait une tache. Il y avait un cercle mortel parfait. Et il y avait un doigt qui le désignait. C'était un doigt accusateur qui continuait de le désigner mais il ne pouvait détourner les yeux du cercle parfait. Il pouvait sentir le sang. Il était couvert de sang. Ensuite ses yeux descendirent du cercle jusqu'au visage du corps –_

Au moment où Tony reprit brutalement conscience, il se trouvait assis, droit comme un i. Quelque chose était pressé légèrement sur ses épaules. Il y avait très peu de lumière. Une voix lui disait que ça allait et qu'il était en sécurité. Il réalisa peu à peu que le bruit rauque qu'il entendait était sa propre respiration affolée. Avec un effort considérable, Tony se força à se calmer. _Juste des souvenirs qui me reviennent, _se dit-il.

« Tony, tu es avec moi ? » lui demandait Gibbs, sa voix semblant légèrement inquiète. Peut-être qu'il lui avait posé cette question plusieurs fois, pensa Tony. Il acquiesça, puis il sentit Gibbs le repousser doucement contre les oreillers. C'est à ce moment-là que Tony put voir le visage de son patron dans l'obscurité. Il semblait inquiet.

« Tu te souviens ? » demanda Gibbs doucement, ne voulant pas réenclencher la panique à laquelle il venait d'assister.

« Comme si c'était hier » chuchota Tony, la bouche sèche.

« Et ? » l'incita Gibbs lorsque le jeune homme ne continua pas. Il voulait tellement pouvoir entrer dans le bureau de Fornell et lui dire où il pouvait mettre ses accusations.

« Je… Son sang sur mon visage… » réussit-il à articuler.

Lorsque Gibbs se rendit compte que le cauchemar de Tony portait sur leur amie tombée et non sur Quantico, il cacha soigneusement sa déception et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tony, la serrant légèrement.

« Ouais, ça m'arrive toujours à moi aussi, DiNozzo » admit-il doucement. Et si les cauchemars de Tony ressemblaient un tant soit peu à ceux de Gibbs, il n'allait pas vouloir dormir avant un moment.

« Je vais faire du chocolat chaud » déclara-t-il à Tony en enlevant sa main de son épaule et en se levant. « Mais ne le dit pas à Abby. Elle croira que je m'attendris ».

« Je suis désolé de ne pas me rappeler Quantico, patron » dit Tony tout en regardant Gibbs allumer la lampe et se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Tu parles, DiNozzo, » dit Gibbs, « lorsque l'équipe en aura fini avec tous les éléments que le Directeur a ordonné au FBI de nous transmettre, ça n'aura plus d'importance si tu ne te rappelles même plus de ton propre nom. Concentre-toi juste à aller mieux. Je ne veux pas que tu encombres mon salon pour toujours. »

Alors que Tony écoutait les sons de la bouilloire et de l'entrechoquement des mugs, il espérait que son patron avait raison.


	11. Chapitre 11

_Comme annoncé, j'émerge un instant de mes classeurs pour mettre ce nouveau chapitre. Les exams c'est un peu la folie et je vais être assez overbookée pendant 2 semaines voire plus… Mais 7 chapitres vous attendent encore et seront postés plus vite à partir de début juin, promis ! _

_En attendant, bonne lecture._

Chapitre 11 :

Il était près de minuit, mais trois paires d'yeux continuaient de scruter la bande vidéo sur l'écran qui était devant eux. Ils avaient visionné ce qui semblait être des heures interminables d'allées et venues d'hommes descendant les corridors, jouant aux cartes dans les aires de loisirs et faisant de lents tours de piste dans la cour d'exercice. McGee s'était demandé si Abby allait avancer directement au moment de « l'incident », mais s'était retrouvé curieusement soulagé de revoir tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de l'opération sous couverture. Malgré la mauvaise qualité des cassettes et le fait que les prisonniers portaient tous le même uniforme, il était facile d'identifier les trois agents. Maxwell avait des cheveux noirs de jais caractéristiques et Carter était assez dégarni pour un homme au début de la trentaine. Et Tony, bien sûr, était facilement reconnaissable avec sa silhouette longiligne et sa démarche assurée.

Ziva avait regardé Maxwell de très près à chaque moment où il apparaissait. Il semblait parler beaucoup à Sharlon, mais Tony le faisait aussi. Cependant, alors que Tony semblait passer beaucoup de temps à parler avec chaque personne avec qui il partageait sa cellule, Maxwell parlait très peu à Carter. Peut-être que c'était une ruse pour éviter les soupçons, ou peut-être y avait-il une raison plus sombre.

Abby faisait très attention à l'écran tout en maintenant son organisme gorgé de Caffpow, mais en même temps elle était secrètement étonnée de voir à quel point Tony était convaincant dans son rôle de prisonnier incarcéré. Elle se demanda si tout le temps qu'il passait à regarder les classiques d'Hollywood n'était pas réellement de la préparation pour les rôles sous couverture qu'il pourrait avoir à jouer plus tard. McGee, d'un autre côté, semblait le gardien de prison le plus coincé qui n'ait jamais vécu. Cependant, pour épargner les sentiments de son ami, Abby garda cette observation pour elle.

« Nous arrivons au moment des coups de feu » dit la scientifique à Ziva et McGee alors qu'elle remarqua le point de référence indiqué sur le document qui arrivait sur la cassette. Ziva plissa les yeux alors qu'elle voyait le groupe de « prisonniers » en train de descendre l'allée, accompagnés de McGee et White. Elle essaya de décrypter l'expression du visage de son partenaire. Tony avait une attitude nonchalante.

« Tony ne semble pas inquiet » déclara-t-elle à voix haute

« Il blaguait » dit McGee, le visage sérieux.

Ils continuaient d'observer alors qu'on ouvrait la porte de la cour d'exercice. McGee sentit de la bile lui remonter dans la gorge lorsque la séquence d'événements qu'il avait vécus se déroula devant leurs yeux. Soudain, Sharlon avait une arme à feu, mais presque en même temps, Tony sembla décoller d'où il était et renversa McGee. Abby laissa échapper un gémissement involontaire au moment où elle vit le corps de Tony tressaillir lorsque la balle le toucha. Sharlon sembla s'arrêter, avant de viser les agents du FBI avec son arme. Il les assassina froidement et rapidement. Ensuite il fut retenu par Silva et White. Pendant que la vidéo continuait, d'autres gardes commencèrent d'affluer et se précipitèrent vers Tony qui gisait sur McGee. Abby tendit sa main vers celle de McGee sous le plan de travail et la serra d'une manière rassurante. Cela avait du être dur pour lui de voir la vidéo.

« Retourne au début au moment où Sharlon sort l'arme» demanda Ziva, sa voix ne trahissant aucunement ce qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant son partenaire se faire tirer dessus.

« On est obligé ? » demanda McGee, le visage très pâle. Abby fit ce que Ziva avait demandé.

« Maintenant, fais pause » dit Ziva.

Les trois collègues examinèrent soigneusement la scène.

« Tout ce que je vois, c'est Tony qui a déjà commencé à se jeter sur McGee » déclara Abby, « D'après Gibbs, Fornell pense que Tony a réagit si vite parce qu'il savait que Sharlon avait une arme ».

« Oui, mais ne regarde pas Tony, » reprit Ziva doucement, « regarde les autres ».

Abby fit un zoom sur les visages des autres hommes. La bouche de Carter faisait un net « o » de surprise, le visage de Silva était neutre, de même que celui de White. L'expression de Maxwell, cependant, glaça le sang de McGee. Les coins de sa bouche étaient écartés en un sourire.

***********************

Gibbs sortit dans sa petite cour pour passer l'appel. Il savait qu'au moins Abby serait toujours en train de travailler dur au labo, même s'il était plus de minuit. Tony s'était finalement endormi et dormait actuellement paisiblement. Gibbs ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le réveiller ou de déclencher un autre cauchemar par inadvertance.

« Abby – »

« Gibbs ! Tu es VRAIMENT voyant ! Je veux dire, je viens juste d'avoir la pensée que je devrais t'appeler, et là tu m'appelles ! C'est comme une version différente de ce que tu fais quand tu apparais soudainement dans mon labo quand j'ai des nouvelles pour toi ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé Abby ? » demanda-t-il, souriant malgré la fatigue.

Il écouta avec attention pendant qu'Abby lui décrivait les observations qu'ils avaient faites jusqu'à présent. Ses yeux s'assombrirent lorsqu'elle lui parla du sourire de Maxwell. Ajouté à l'information du contact de Ziva, cela suggérait que Maxwell n'était peut-être pas l'homme bien et intègre que Fornell croyait qu'il était. Bien sûr, ils devront être vraiment sûrs des faits avant de faire une quelconque allégation. Mais Gibbs se sentit soudainement moins inquiet pour Tony. Leur enquête allait quelque part.

« C'est du bon travail, Abby » lui dit-il, « Maintenant, rentre chez toi, et dis à McGee et à Ziva de rentrer aussi. Demain vous aurez besoin d'avoir l'esprit et les yeux frais et dispos. »

« Comment va Tony ? » demanda Abby, changeant de ton. « J'espère que tu es gentil. »

« Je m'assure qu'il ne s'appuie pas sur cette maudite jambe, qu'il mange comme il faut et qu'il prenne ses médicaments. » lui répondit Gibbs de son ton le plus bourru. Mais Abby n'était pas dupe.

« C'est vraiment gentil de veiller sur lui » lui dit-elle sincèrement. Elle s'était inquiétée de l'humeur de Tony la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait rendu visite. Il devait se forcer à faire des blagues et il avait été inhabituellement morose. Même la peste n'avait pas réussi à lui enlever son sens de l'humour de la façon dont les récents événements l'avaient fait. C'était comme s'il avait abandonné tout espoir.

« Il n'arrête pas de se plaindre quand il faut prendre ses médicaments » lui raconta Gibbs, « Sur ce point, il est même pire que ma deuxième femme. »

« Mais il va bien ? » demanda Abby, « Je peux venir si… »

« Il va bien » la rassura Gibbs, son ton s'adoucissant un peu. « Demain je viendrai faire un tour au bureau dans la journée pour voir ce que vous avez trouvé. »

« Si tu as les codes d'accès à distance, je peux t'envoyer ce que nous avons trouvé et après on pourrait avoir une discussion en ligne. Peut-être que tu as Skype. Et comme ça, tu n'aurais pas besoin de quitter la maison. Gibbs ? Gibbs ? Tu m'as raccroché au nez ? Gibbs ! »

***********************

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » demanda Gibbs avant qu'il ne soit à peine sorti l'ascenseur.

« Et une très bonne journée à toi aussi ! » s'exclama Abby depuis le bureau de Tony où elle était perchée. Elle, tout comme les autres, avait reçu un message succinct de Gibbs disant d'être au bureau à 10 heures tapantes.

« Abby, la vidéo » fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtînt de lui.

« OK » dit-elle en se tournant vers le grand écran. « Ici nous avons, en arrêt sur image, Super Tony en train de se jeter sur McGee. Et ici, nous avons un gros plan agrandi sur un Maxwell souriant de façon inappropriée. Ziva l'a remarqué. Je ne peux pas m'en attribuer le mérite. »

« Quelque chose d'autre sur la vidéo ? » demanda-t-il après avoir légèrement hoché la tête vers Ziva.

« OK, ici, il y a quelque chose que j'ai remarqué ce matin. Regarde ça. »

Ils regardèrent tous la vidéo défiler, observant le moment où Sharlon tire sur McGee, s'arrête, et ensuite bouge l'arme vers Maxwell et Carter.

« Ne voyez-vous pas ? » demanda Abby, les yeux brillants.

« Non » admit McGee le visage perplexe. Ziva et Gibbs étaient intrigués.

« Regardez-le encore » les pressa Abby, « Mais ne regardez pas Sharlon, et ne regardez pas Tony ni McGee. »

Encore une fois, elle passa la même partie de la vidéo, et cette fois, ça fit tilt.

« Tony réagit rapidement, mais personne d'autre ne réagit du tout » dit Gibbs.

« White reste juste là et regarde, depuis le moment où Sharlon sort l'arme » remarqua Ziva. « Quel genre de gardien de prison entrainé ferait ça dans un établissement de haute sécurité? »

« Carter et Maxwell ne bougent pas non plus » continua Abby, « sauf quand Sharlon bouge l'arme vers eux, et alors il n'y a que Carter qui détourne un peu la tête. »

« Où est White en ce moment ? » demanda Gibbs, regardant toujours l'écran où la bande vidéo continuait et montrait les conséquences de la scène.

« Il est en congés » déclara Ziva, « il bénéficie d'un soutien psychologique à cause du traumatisme ».

« Et bien, amène-le là » lui dit Gibbs, « Voyons s'il ne peut pas supporter un peu plus de traumatisme ».


	12. Chapitre 12

_Bon je sais ça fait longtemps, je suis vraiment désolée mais j'avais besoin de faire un break après les exams !_

_Mais me revoici avec probablement un des meilleurs chapitres de cette histoire pour le Tony/Gibbs, avis aux amateurs…_

_Chapitre assez fort émotionnellement et c'est quelques fois dur de traduire l'intensité de certaines répliques, mais j'espère avoir réussi._

_A vous de me le dire, je veux plein de reviews pour ce retour et je m'attelle directement à la suite !_

Chapitre 12 :

Tony finit de regarder le film, le deuxième qu'il regardait depuis ce matin, avant d'éteindre la télévision, écœuré. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Plus il essayait de se souvenir, plus ses pensées étaient angoissantes. Et il avait aussi décidé qu'il détestait être si physiquement dépendant de son patron. Il était sûr d'avoir vu Gibbs rôder autour de lui pour le surveiller. Ce n'était tellement pas le genre de Gibbs d'agir comme ça. Tony n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui tourne autour. Ce matin, Gibbs lui avait préparé des œufs et du bacon et cela avait légèrement agacé Tony de voir que le bacon avait déjà été coupé pour lui. Gibbs l'avait aidé à aller et sortir de la salle de bain simplement en mettant à sa portée un bras costaud pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer comme s'il faisait de genre de choses tous les jours. Il l'avait même aidé à enfiler des habits propres sans faire un seul commentaire sur la teinte rosée que Tony avait senti se répandre sur son visage. Gibbs aurait commencé à arranger ses oreillers, Tony se serait probablement mis dans une situation encore plus embarrassante en criant « Qui **êtes**-vous bordel, et qu'avez-vous fait de mon patron ?! ». Heureusement, on n'en était pas arrivé là. Gibbs avait annoncé qu'il se rendait au bureau pendant deux heures et avait ensuite donné à Tony un sermon des plus sévères de repos. Puis il était parti, laissant la télécommande de la télévision et le téléphone à portée de Tony.

Désormais, en regardant l'écran vide de la télévision, Tony pensait à quel point c'était ironique qu'il aime bénéficier de l'attention de Gibbs et que maintenant que c'était largement le cas, cela l'agaçait. Il avait l'impression d'être un intrus ici, et de profiter de Gibbs. Pire, au fond de son esprit persistait la pensée tenace qu'il avait commis une erreur majeure et que lorsque Gibbs le découvrirait, il regretterait même de lui avoir fait une tasse de café.

Tony regarda en direction de la cuisine et vit la vaisselle sale du petit déjeuner sur l'évier. Au moins il pouvait la mettre dans le lave-vaisselle et nettoyer un peu pour Gibbs. Remuer un peu était censé être bon pour la circulation après tout. Il lutta pour pouvoir se tenir debout, maudissant de nouveau les douleurs combinées de sa jambe et de son poignet. Une fois qu'il eût atteint l'évier, il s'y appuya. Cependant, ouvrir le lave-vaisselle exigea qu'il se baisse plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu, et il dut agripper le bord de l'évier pour ne pas tomber.

« Merde ! » jura-t-il à haute voix. Cela allait être beaucoup plus compliqué que ce qu'il avait cru.

*********************

Lorsque Gibbs leva les yeux de son bureau, il crut voir DiNozzo sortant de l'ascenseur en boitillant. Mais cela ne pouvait être vrai, car il avait donné des ordres stricts à DiNozzo de rester se reposer sur le canapé, et DiNozzo pouvait être beaucoup de choses, mais il n'était sûrement pas aussi stupide au point de désobéir à un ordre direct venant de Gibbs. Cependant il jeta un deuxième regard, et les salutations surprises de Ziva et McGee lui confirmèrent que ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas des tours. C'_était_ DiNozzo. Il n'était pas rasé et portait le même T-shirt et pantalon de sport que Gibbs l'avait aidé à enfiler ce matin. Sauf que maintenant il y avait du sang sur l'une des jambes du pantalon et que Tony portait le masque qui à la fois inquiétait et énervait Gibbs le plus : le masque du « tout marche comme sur des roulettes » quand les choses ne marchaient clairement pas. Tony fit comme s'il ne tombait pas dans la chaise la plus proche de l'ascenseur et la fit tourner.

« Tony », dit McGee en s'approchant de lui avec hésitation. Il était légèrement choqué par son air débraillé et par l'expression grondante du visage de Gibbs. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je travaille ici. Tu te rappelles ? » lui répondit-il, son sourire habituel en place sur le visage. « Je me rappelle au moins de **ça**. Je me suis même rappelé comment venir ici. Impressionné ? ».

Ziva s'approcha également et l'observa, plissant les yeux lorsqu'elle remarqua son pantalon ensanglanté.

« Tu es blessé » commenta-t-elle. Tony hoqueta, faussement horrifié.

« Non ! Vraiment ? Ça alors, et dire que je pensais que les béquilles c'étaient juste pour le spectacle ».

« Comment tu es arrivé là ? » demanda Gibbs qui était soudainement devant lui.

« Taxi », admit Tony, « Trop délicat de conduire moi-même ».

« Alors tu as juste décidé de descendre du canapé et de te faire conduire au travail » établit Gibbs.

« Et bien, j'ai essayé de faire un peu de ménage d'abord » dit Tony, « Ça a été un peu plus dur que ce que je croyais. J'ai eu un petit incident dans la cuisine. C'est plus sûr d'être agent fédéral que femme au foyer si tu veux mon avis ».

« C'est plus sûr de la fermer maintenant ! » tonna Gibbs, sentant monter sa pression sanguine. « Je t'ai laissé sur mon canapé avec des instructions claires de te reposer. Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir dit d'ouvrir tes points de suture en jouant les ménagères ou de risquer une balade en taxi jusqu'au bureau ! Tu as des blessures graves DiNozzo ET tu es un témoin clé dans une enquête en cours ! A quoi tu pensais ?! »

Tony rougit légèrement mais ne montra pas ses émotions. Il se sentit soudainement pathétique d'avoir préféré être au bureau avec Gibbs lui criant dessus plutôt qu'à la maison avec ses pensées désagréables.

McGee se sentit mal à l'aise. Il se sentait aussi vraiment désolé pour Tony, malgré toutes les vacheries que l'agent plus expérimenté lui balançait souvent. D'un côté, McGee s'émerveillait de la bravade de Tony pendant qu'il était dans la ligne de tir de Gibbs, mais d'un autre côté il pouvait voir aussi que Tony ne s'en sortait pas vraiment. Il avait seulement vu Tony aussi débraillé durant des missions sous couverture. Rien que le fait d'être au bureau dans son état actuel tirait la sonnette d'alarme.

Ziva observa la scène mais ne dit rien de plus. Aucune chose à dire ne lui venait à l'esprit qui aurait pu améliorer la situation.

« Mon bureau ! » aboya Gibbs, avant de s'y diriger d'un pas décidé. « Et vous, ne l'aidez pas. S'il est assez stupide pour se traîner là, il peut le faire tout seul ! »

Gibbs réussit à peine à contenir son impatience alors qu'il regardait Tony boitiller vers l'ascenseur. La tâche de sang grossissait légèrement mais cela pouvait attendre. Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent et que l'ascenseur commença de bouger, Gibbs activa le bouton Stop avant de se tourner vers son agent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire bordel ? » demanda-t-il en s'avançant dans l'espace personnel de Tony. Sentant le mur contre son dos, Tony ne pouvait aller nulle part. Ça ressemblait un peu à une métaphore de toute sa vie en ce moment, pensa-t-il sarcastiquement.

« Il faut que j'aide Patron » dit-il. Il essaya de maintenir sa voix calme et désinvolte. Gibbs n'y crut pas.

« Tu », commença Gibbs en pressant son doigt sur la poitrine de Tony pour accentuer ses dires, « va retourner chez moi avec Ducky, qui va s'assurer que tu restes bien là-bas ».

Tony secoua la tête et Gibbs pensa qu'en réalité il voyait de la supplication dans les yeux de Tony.

« Je _dois_ aider » implora-t-il son patron. « S'il te plaît. Ça me tue de ne rien faire. Je n'arrête pas de penser à Maxwell et Carter, et comment j'ai dû me planter. »

Gibbs agrippa les épaules de Tony et le secoua presque, une action probablement pas recommandée par le personnel médical qui avait relâché Tony sous la garde de Gibbs.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu ! », cria Gibbs au visage de Tony. « DiNozzo, tu dois arrêter ces conneries ! Tu ne sais pas si tu t'es planté dans **quoi que ce soit** ! »

« Mais ils sont morts tous les deux Gibbs » répliqua Tony, sentant le bien trop familier tortillement dans ses tripes.

« Tu aurais préféré que ce soit McGee ? » demanda Gibbs, « Ou toi ? Tu aurais préféré que ce soit toi ? Parce que je suis sacrément content que l'on n'ait pas eu à enterrer l'un d'entre vous ».

Tony baissa les yeux comme s'il réfléchissait aux mots de Gibbs pendant un moment, puis croisa de nouveau le regard intense de Gibbs. La pensée de l'équipe devant assister aux funérailles de McGee lui donna la nausée. Il secoua la tête légèrement. Il se sentit soudainement complètement vidé de toute énergie et il avait du mal à rester sur ses jambes. C'était certainement le plus long moment où il était resté debout depuis la fusillade.

Heureusement, Gibbs sentit le changement qui s'opérait chez Tony et aida le jeune homme à glisser le long du mur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis, les jambes étendues devant lui. Gibbs s'accroupit et reprit le contact visuel avec Tony. Il n'était pas très doué pour les grandes conversations, mais il devait terminer celle-là.

« Tony, je ne sais pas encore pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait, mais je pense que j'aurais fait exactement la même chose. Tu as sauvé un membre de ton équipe. Si à ce moment-là tout était réduit à faire un choix, tu as fait le meilleur. »

Tony passa sa main valide sur ses yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Il se pourrait même que tu n'aies pas eu le **temps **de faire un choix », persista Gibbs sur un ton plus calme et plus bas. « Et si c'était le cas, encore une fois, je suis sûr que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. »

Tony entendit les mots de Gibbs avec sa tête et avec son cœur. Gibbs était sûr qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Et s'il se trompait ? Et s'il s'était vraiment planté ? Et s'il avait pu sauver les deux agents ainsi que McGee et qu'il n'avait pas agit à temps ? Entendre la foi de Gibbs en lui rendait ces possibilités plus difficilement concevables. Tony sentit de chaudes larmes commencer à dévaler son visage. Il laissa sa main sur ses yeux. Cette journée allait de pire en pire.

Gibbs passa sa main derrière la tête de Tony et l'attira un peu vers lui pour que leurs fronts se touchent légèrement.

« DiNozzo » dit Gibbs, « L'équipe te fait confiance. _**Je**_ te fais confiance. Arrête de te torturer. »

Gibbs attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le jeune homme hocher légèrement la tête. Après avoir légèrement ébouriffé les cheveux de Tony, Gibbs se leva et appuya sur le bouton de l'autopsie.

« Allons voir Ducky pour qu'il examine ce que tu t'es infligé et ensuite on verra si on peut te trouver une place au bureau. Uniquement pour observer. Tu auras sûrement moins d'ennuis si tu es à un endroit où je peux vraiment te **voir**. »

« Merci Patron » réussit à dire Tony alors qu'il essuyait ses yeux avec l'arrière de sa manche.

« Et pour la version officielle », continua Gibbs, « Je t'ai passé un savon et j'ai menacé de te virer. Je ne veux pas que McGee pense que je m'attendris. J'aurais probablement dû te virer pour avoir désobéi à un ordre direct. Et si tu as cassé une seule de mes assiettes, je te le déduirai de ton salaire, compris ? »

« Compris » répondit Tony, tout en se demandant intérieurement ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter d'avoir quelqu'un comme Gibbs dans sa vie.


	13. Chapitre 13

_Wouah merci beaucoup pour vos reviews la dernière fois, cela m'a fait très plaisir ! Continuez ça me motive beaucoup pour continuer cette traduction !_

_L'enquête avance, profitez bien du chapitre (qui est plus long que d'habitude ^^) et bonnes vacances à tous._

Chapitre 13 :

Après un sévère sermon de Ducky sur l'importance du repos suivi d'une longue et ennuyeuse tirade sur l'histoire des blessures refermées par des points de suture, Tony fut raccompagné à son bureau, aidé de McGee et de Palmer. Dire qu'Abby avait été au comble de l'excitation lorsque Gibbs lui avait appris l'arrivée de Tony était une litote. Elle avait canalisé son énergie et son inquiétude dans le but de mettre Tony à l'aise. Elle avait soudainement sorti trois gros poufs, deux oreillers et une couverture des sombres recoins de son labo. Ecartant la chaise de Tony, elle avait concocté une chaise-lit derrière son bureau. Gibbs avait fermé les yeux pendant cinq bonnes minutes le temps qu'Abby soit aux petits soins avec son agent de terrain, avant de rappeler l'équipe à se remettre au boulot.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Abbs ? » demanda-t-il.

« Et bien, l'arme que Sharlon a utilisée est commune à toutes les prisons. N'importe quel gardien ou agent sous couverture aurait pu facilement se la procurer. On a récemment tiré avec l'arme trois fois. »

« Et on sait où les balles ont fini » ajouta McGee sarcastiquement. Il jeta un regard nerveux dans la direction de Tony mais il avait les yeux fermés.

« L'arme de White cependant, n'a pas servi récemment, ce qui n'est pas une surprise étant donné qu'il ne l'a même pas sortie » continua Abby. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a à dire à ce propos, Gibbs ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est juste resté là à ne rien faire, pendant que McGee et Tony se faisaient tirer dessus ? »

« On est en train de l'amener ici » répondit Gibbs. Il se demanda s'il devait faire subir à White un assaut d'Abby. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien lui extraire les informations dont ils avaient besoin plus vite que Ziva.

« Maxwell et sa femme sont séparés depuis presque un an. » déclara Ziva alors que Gibbs reportait son attention sur elle. « Ils ont commencé à vivre séparément un mois après son retour d'un voyage à l'étranger au Moyen-Orient. »

« Vous voulez qu'on aille lui parler ? » demanda McGee.

« Pas encore » décida Gibbs. « Je dois parler à Fornell avant que nous ne commencions officiellement à fouiner autour de Maxwell. Une expression un peu louche et un mariage qui tourne à la séparation ne va pas lui suffire pour commencer à remettre en question l'intégrité d'un de ses agents. »

« Il n'a pas perdu de temps pour remettre en question l'intégrité de Tony en se basant sur les paroles d'un criminel. » déclara Ziva, la voix basse et les yeux riches de sens.

« Et pour le symbole ? » demanda McGee. A cette question, Abby le fit apparaître sur l'écran, et ils se tournèrent tous pour le regarder.

Jusqu'à cet instant, Tony était resté les yeux fermés, se contentant d'écouter parler l'équipe. Son corps était toujours douloureux mais le fait d'être là avait un peu calmé son esprit. Il admirait leur engagement dans l'affaire. Il était là mais pas vraiment là. C'était comme vivre l'expérience d'être « hors de l'équipe » songea-t-il.

La mention d'un symbole cependant, piqua la curiosité de Tony. Il ouvrit les yeux et commença immédiatement à se battre pour pouvoir se redresser.

« J'ai dessiné ça » lâcha-t-il. McGee sursauta légèrement. Il avait supposé que Tony s'était endormi.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Gibbs. Son ton était neutre mais son cœur commençait de battre un peu plus vite.

« Patron, Sharlon a ce tatouage » expliqua Tony.

« Sûrement » continua Ziva, « C'est le symbole de l'appartenance à un groupe terroriste illégal. En tous cas, c'est ce que ça représente sans la flèche. »

« Je ne savais pas ce que cela représentait » reprit Tony, ouvrant les yeux encore plus grand. « Je l'ai dessiné parce que je l'avais déjà vu avant. Sur Maxwell. Pour moi ça n'avait pas de sens qu'un agent du FBI et un terroriste aient le même tatouage. »

« Quand l'as-tu vu sur Maxwell ? » demanda Gibbs.

« Juste avant qu'on aille dans la cour d'exercice. » répondit Tony. « C'était trop tard pour faire passer un message à McGee pour qu'il vérifie ce que cela voulait dire. Je l'ai dessiné au cas où j'oublie à quoi il ressemblait. »

« Que veut dire la _flèche_ ? » demanda Ziva.

« Cela signifie, » commença Ducky alors qu'il approchait le groupe, « que le tatouage est sur la cheville, n'est-ce pas mon cher ami. Je savais que je l'avais déjà vu auparavant. Je l'ai remarqué sur les photos du corps de Maxwell qu'on nous a transmises au départ. »

Un frisson secoua Tony au moment où des souvenirs l'assaillirent. Le reflet de l'arme – le visage de McGee – être en l'air – le coup sec dans sa jambe – l'obscurité soudaine.

« DiNozzo » lui parvînt la voix de Gibbs à travers le brouillard.

« Oui Patron ? » répondit-il en espérant que son Patron n'ait pas prononcé son nom plus d'une fois.

« Est-ce qu'il était sur sa cheville ? » demanda Gibbs avec impatience.

« Oui. Il était assez petit. Maxwell était sur la couchette du haut en train de lire quand je l'ai aperçu. Je l'avais déjà vu sur la cheville de Sharlon. »

A ce moment-là le téléphone de Gibbs sonna. Après un bref échange, Gibbs se leva.

« Ziva, avec moi. White est en salle d'interrogatoire. »

Alors qu'ils arrivaient près de l'ascenseur, Gibbs lança derrière son épaule :

« DiNozzo. Bon travail. »

« Merci Patron. » murmura Tony.

Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se fermaient, Ziva se tourna vers Gibbs.

« Est-ce qu'on en a assez maintenant pour « fouiner » autour de Maxwell ? » demanda-t-elle, les coins de sa bouche s'écartant légèrement. Certaines expressions à la fois la décontenançaient et l'amusaient.

« Oh oui » répondit Gibbs, se sentant plus confiant qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours. « Dès qu'on a fini avec White, tu vas voir Mme Maxwell avec McGee. J'irai voir Fornell. »

******************************

Profitant pleinement de l'absence de Gibbs, Abby posa la couverture sur Tony, qui protesta aussitôt qu'il allait bien.

« N'importe quoi, Monsieur » lui dit-elle. « Tu dois rester au chaud, bien installé et te reposer, ou Gibbs t'enverra à la maison avec Ducky. »

« Absolument » approuva Ducky. « Mais je pense que nous pouvons sans danger retourner au travail maintenant, et laisser Anthony en paix. Timothy est là s'il a besoin de quelque chose. »

« Seulement, ne commence pas à me border, le Bleu » dit Tony en envoyant un regard d'avertissement en direction de McGee.

McGee leva les yeux au ciel un instant avant de donner son assentiment d'un hochement de tête à Abby, qui attendait. Satisfaite, elle s'en alla avec Ducky, laissant Tony et McGee seuls.

Alors que Tony restait silencieux, il ferma de nouveau les yeux et McGee retourna vers le confort que lui apportait son clavier. Après avoir tapé pendant plusieurs minutes, il se tourna et vit Tony regarder pensivement dans sa direction.

« Quoi ? » demanda McGee, immédiatement sur la défensive. Peut-être que Tony lui avait collé un post-it dans le dos ou quelque chose de puéril du même genre. Sauf que Tony n'était pas vraiment valide en ce moment, pensa-t-il. Il rougit légèrement, déçu d'avoir supposé le pire de l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

« Rien. » répondit Tony. « Je pensais juste que ça faisait du bien de, enfin tu sais, d'être de retour, et d'aider sur l'affaire. »

« Oh », dit McGee maladroitement. « J'en suis sûr oui. Et bien, c'est assez cool que tu sois de retour. Enfin, pas blessé comme ça, mais hors de l'hôpital et de retour d'un certain côté, même si officiellement tu n'es pas encore de retour au travail. »

Les coins de la bouche de Tony s'étirèrent d'amusement. McGee était si délicieusement maladroit. Il se demandait souvent comment McGee avait réussi à s'en sortir pendant la formation du NCIS. On l'aurait mangé tout cru à Baltimore. Il était content que McGee n'ait pas eu à passer par là. Il était un trop chic type.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda McGee lorsque Tony retourna dans son silence. Il était secrètement terrifié qu'Abby découvre qu'il n'avait pas fourni à Tony quelque chose qu'il lui fallait.

« J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. » dit Tony, fasciné par la réaction qu'allait avoir McGee à cette aveu.

« Hum, hum, ouais, et bien… » bafouilla McGee, jetant nerveusement un regard vers l'ascenseur. Peut-être que Ducky allait soudainement apparaître.

« Aide-moi juste à me lever, McGuimauve ! » dit Tony. « Tu n'as pas besoin de me tenir la main ni quoi que soit d'autre ! ».

De nouveau, McGee prit une couleur écarlate tout en se ruant pour lui donner un coup de main. En attrapant sa main valide et en le soulevant sous les aisselles, McGee réussit à le faire tenir debout avant de lui passer ses béquilles. Malgré les promesses de Tony qu'il allait bien, McGee traina près de lui tout le long du chemin jusqu'aux toilettes des hommes et attendit à la porte qu'il ressorte. En aucune façon McGee ne voulait avoir à dire à Abby, ou à Gibbs aussi dans ce cas-là, que Tony était tombé et qu'il avait déchiré d'autres points de suture. Tony avait déjà reçu une sévère remontrance de Gibbs aujourd'hui.

Après que Tony fut de nouveau installé sur les poufs, McGee s'assit sur le bord du bureau.

« Est-ce que ta mémoire est revenue complètement ? » demanda-t-il à Tony. L'agent senior se passa la main valide dans les cheveux.

« Pas entièrement, je ne crois pas. Bien que ce soit dur à savoir, parce que c'est justement le problème : je ne souviens pas de ce que je ne me souviens pas. »

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de m'avoir sauvé la vie ? » demanda McGee d'une voix basse et sérieuse. Il espérait que Tony ne ferait pas de blagues à ce sujet.

Tony soupira. Désormais, il pouvait clairement se rappeler la peur de perdre McGee, son bond désespéré sur lui, le coup sec dans sa jambe, le contact corps-à-corps, la chute sur le béton.

« Nan, » dit-il à McGee, « rien là-dessus, mais je me rappelle très bien des tatouages. »

« Je l'ai vu sur la bande vidéo. » continua McGee. « Tu étais assez incroyable. Tu peux la regarder aussi si tu veux. Peut-être que ça t'aidera à te souvenir. Ça pourrait déclencher des choses qui sont encore refoulées. »

« Je pense que je vais juste te croire sur parole » dit Tony, balayant à la fois le compliment et l'offre. Il était en train de rejouer sa propre vidéo interne de l'incident. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de la voir sur un écran. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin non plus que McGee le qualifie d' « incroyable » !

« Et maintenant si t'as fini avec la séance de thérapie, McFreud, j'ai assez faim. Je veux ma pizza préférée et rapidement. Tu ne voudrais pas que j'appelle Abby et que je lui dise que tu me prives de nourriture, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Tony regarda McGee se dépêcher d'organiser la livraison de la nourriture réclamée avant de fermer les yeux. Il se demandait comment l'interrogatoire de White se passait jusqu'à ce qu'il succombe une fois encore à son besoin de sommeil.

******************************

Avant d'entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Ziva et Gibbs jetèrent un œil au gardien de prison White à travers la vitre. L'homme à la forte corpulence était assis, le dos contre le dossier de chaise, les mains décontractées posées nonchalamment sur le bureau. Ils le virent observer la pièce autour de lui et jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Ce n'était pas l'attitude d'un homme traumatisé, pensa Ziva. C'était un homme qui était à l'aise, et peut-être un peu suffisant. Gibbs, qui avait observé quelque chose semblable à un trouble de stress post traumatique d'assez près et de personnel pendant ces derniers jours, laissa échapper un petit souffle d'écœurement, avant qu'ils entrent dans la pièce.

« Terence White » dit Gibbs en guise de salutation tout en s'asseyant.

« Comment puis-je vous aider ? » demanda White. « Je suppose que c'est à propos des coups de feu. »

« Les séances de soutien psychologique semblent être très efficaces, n'est-ce pas Ziva ? » déclara Gibbs avec une once de sarcasme évidente dans la voix.

« Remarquablement. » acquiesça Ziva depuis le mur où elle se tenait debout. « Presque comme s'il n'y avait pas eu de traumatisme du tout. »

« Hé, j'ai assisté à deux meurtres et une tentative de meurtre, qui se sont produits juste sous mes yeux ! » protesta White.

« Avec l'accent sur _**assisté**_ » retourna Ziva. « Vous n'avez pas sorti votre arme. Vous n'avez rien fait pour vous protéger. Vous n'avez pas bougé un muscle. »

« Ça s'est passé si vite » reprit White, agrippant le bord du bureau.

« Ah, maintenant regardez ça, Gibbs ! » déclara Ziva d'une voix triomphante en désignant les articulations de White devenues blanches. « Maintenant, _**ça**_ c'est du traumatisme ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda White. Gibbs se leva et se pencha avec une attitude menaçante vers le gardien.

« Je veux savoir pourquoi vous êtes resté là à ne rien faire pendant que ces hommes se faisaient tirer dessus. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas bougé le moindre petit doigt, même lorsque Sharlon s'est brièvement arrêté après avoir tiré sur l'agent DiNozzo. Je veux que vous me donniez une bonne raison de ne pas vous arrêter pour complicité de deux meurtres et d'une tentative de meurtre. »

White sembla se tasser sur sa chaise sous le regard intense de Gibbs, mais resta silencieux. Ziva marcha tranquillement derrière lui et se baissa pour qu'elle puisse lui parler directement à l'oreille.

« Nous avons déjà parlé avec Sharlon. Il nous a tout dit. Ce serait mieux pour vous que vous nous disiez aussi la vérité. »

Pendant quelques instants, le silence de la pièce fut assourdissant. Puis, le son de White déglutissant, et son hochement de tête indiquèrent à Ziva et Gibbs qu'ils allaient avoir quelques réponses.


	14. Chapitre 14

_Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances et courage pour ceux qui bossent !_

_Désolé pour l'attente il ne me manquait qu'une petite info pour poster ce chapitre mais je ne l'ai pas eue avant de partir en vacances une semaine à Paris !!!_

_Il est assez court mais j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, je ferai mon possible pour mettre le suivant avant le mois d'août car je pars en stage en Allemagne pendant un mois !_

_Enfin, merci aux fidèles lecteurs et à ceux qui prennent quelques secondes pour laisser une ptite review !_

_Merci spécial à Nina, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme 100__e__ review !_

Chapitre 14 :

Tony fut réveillé par un bruit semblable à de l'eau aspirée par le siphon d'une baignoire. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en une légère fente avec hésitation. Directement dans sa ligne de vue se trouvait un gros livre ouvert, encadré de nattes noires. De nouveau il entendit ce bruit, qui semblait provenir de derrière le livre. Levant un peu la tête pour avoir une meilleure vue, les poufs se froissèrent. Le livre fut immédiatement baissé pour révéler le visage enjoué d'Abby, la bouche toujours scotchée à la paille menant à l'important Caffpow posé sur ses genoux.

« Où est McGee ? » parvînt-il à demander, la bouche sèche. Il allait devoir arrêter de prendre ses antidouleurs. Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, on devait le mettre au courant de l'avancement de l'affaire.

« Et bien, bon après-midi à toi aussi » rétorqua Abby. « Salut Abby aurait été plus sympa pour dire bonjour » continua-t-elle, prenant un air faussement sévère.

« Salut Abby » céda Tony. « Où est-ce qu'ils sont tous passés ? »

« Alors, » commença Abby en mettant son livre de côté, « Gibbs et Ziva sont remontés après avoir parlé à cet enfoiré de White. Gibbs a envoyé McGee et Ziva interroger la femme de Maxwell. Gibbs m'a demandé de venir ici pour faire du Tony-sitting, et Gibbs est parti voir Fornell. »

Les événements qui avaient précédé sa sieste envahirent peu à peu l'esprit de Tony. Au moins l'équipe avait quelques pistes solides à explorer maintenant. Il se demanda comment se déroulait la conversation entre Gibbs et Fornell. Une chose était sûre : ce ne serait pas joli. Il retourna son attention sur Abby.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de rester ici. » lui dit-il. « Tu n'as pas des tas de choses à faire ? »

« Et louper une occasion de prendre soin de mon Tony préféré ? » s'exclama-t-elle, « Pas question ! Et en plus, Gibbs a été très clair sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on te laisse seul. »

Tony sentit une vague de chaleur déferler en lui à l'idée que Gibbs nommait des gens pour veiller sur lui durant son absence. Il avait vraiment passé une grande partie de sa vie, son enfance comprise, sans personne pour surveiller ses arrières. Bien sûr, Gibbs l'expliquerait en disant qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Tony pour rester tranquille et ne rien faire de stupide, mais Tony avait vu la réelle inquiétude de Gibbs pour lui pendant ces derniers jours. C'était quelque chose dont il lui serait toujours reconnaissant, peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Tony était optimiste quant à la façon dont les événements récents se dérouleraient.

Utilisant sa main valide comme levier, Tony se redressa dans une position plus droite. Ses côtes ne protestèrent pas trop et sa tête ne lui faisait mal que légèrement.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda Abby en lui retournant son sourire.

« Ouais, je crois que ça va mieux » dit Tony. « Je crois que ça doit être la pizza. Tu aurais du voir McGee en train supplier la pizzeria Mario de l'amener ici rapidement. Il a même demandé s'il y avait l'équivalent du courrier prioritaire. C'était assez pathétique. »

« Tu es _vraiment_ méchant » l'accusa Abby, écrasant son bras. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à la pensée d'un McGee désespérément frénétique.

« Quand même, il n'a pas pensé à commander un dessert. » continua Tony en s'amusant. « On croirait qu'il serait un peu plus prévenant ».

Abby le pointa du doigt avec un regard entendu et se pencha pour récupérer derrière elle deux muffins double chocolat. Elle les lui présenta d'un geste théâtral travaillé.

« La pizza était un bon début. Une de ces choses pourrait bien mener à une guérison complète » déclara Tony en se léchant les babines.

Pendant que les deux acolytes s'attaquèrent au délicieux dessert, leurs esprits se tournèrent vers l'affaire.

« Pourquoi un agent du FBI se ferait faire ce tatouage ? » dit Abby à haute voix. « Il aurait du le savoir que cela attirerait l'attention. Et pourquoi cela n'a-t-il pas attiré l'attention jusqu'à ce que **tu** le voies ? »

« Fornell ne va pas aimer ce que Gibbs va lui dire » remarqua Tony. « Il va soutenir que Maxwell est innocent. »

« Mais tu as vu ce que tu as vu » insista Abby. « Et Ducky a confirmé l'avoir vu sur les photos. Fornell ne peut pas refuser d'admettre de telles preuves. »

« Est-ce que Gibbs t'a dit ce que White avait à dire ? » demanda Tony.

« Pour citer Gibbs, » commença Abby, « White est soit un menteur, soit stupide, soit les deux. Il a été mis en détention. Il a avoué avoir accepté un pot-de-vin pour laisser Sharlon s'échapper. »

« Et fournir l'arme ? » demanda Tony.

« Non, il prétend qu'il n'a rien à voir avec ça. » répondit Abby. Tout en passant à Tony une bouteille d'eau sans bouchon, elle le regarda pensivement.

« En mettant l'histoire de Maxwell de côté, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Sharlon t'a désigné _**toi**_ comme son complice » dit-elle. Tony but lentement quelques gorgées avant de lui repasser la bouteille.

« Moi non plus » admit-il. « J'ai juste de la chance je suppose. A moins que je me rappelle soudainement d'avoir passé un marché avec lui, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Abby le regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant de se blottir près de lui.

« Tu n'as absolument fait **aucun** marché avec Sharlon. » lui dit-elle en enroulant gentiment son bras autour de sa taille. « Sharlon est ce que Ducky appellerait un sale type. Tu n'aurais jamais pu faire de marché avec lui, que tu sois sous couverture ou pas. »

Tony enroula son bras autour d'Abby et lui permit de poser sa tête contre son épaule. De nouveau il sentit une vague de chaleur de savoir qu'Abby avait une telle profonde foi en lui. Elle était une véritable amie.

« Merci d'être venue me voir à l'hôpital » dit-il doucement. « Je… j'étais vraiment dans le noir pendant un moment là-bas. Te voir a vraiment aidé. »

« Ne sois pas bête » dit Abby tout en enlevant de la main les miettes de muffin de son sweat-shirt. Mais elle remarqua la plus haute sincérité dans sa voix et fut contente d'avoir fait la différence. Elle et Gibbs savaient tous les deux que Tony ne recevait jamais de visites de sa famille biologique lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital.

« C'est vrai Abs, » continua Tony, « je te suis redevable ».

Abby se redressa un peu pour qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux. Il remarqua que ses yeux brillaient et il se mit instantanément en état d'alerte.

« Raconte-moi comment Gibbs s'occupe de toi dans sa maison » dit-elle soudainement.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Tony, troublé par le brusque changement de sujet.

« Parce que ce n'est tellement, tellement pas le genre de Gibbs de jouer les infirmières ! » laissa-t-elle échapper. « Est-ce qu'il a une série de règles séparées pour la maison ou est-ce que les règles habituelles s'appliquent toujours ? Est-ce que tu étais dispensé de les appliquer parce que tu étais blessé ? Est-ce qu'il avait une alternative aux tapes derrière la tête étant donné que tu avais une commotion ? »

Tony secoua la tête mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la curiosité d'Abby. Gibbs était vraiment une énigme. Il pouvait comprendre le fait que l'équipe soit curieuse, mais il était aussi réticent à donner trop de détails. Cela semblait en quelques sorte mal de faire ça.

« Oh, les règles s'appliquent toujours » répondit-il. « Les repas sont réguliers et les lumières éteintes à une heure respectable. Je ne pense pas vraiment avoir fait quelque chose qui mérite une tape derrière la tête. »

« Oh, allez Tony ! » le pressa-t-elle, « Donne-moi _quelque chose_ ! Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du chocolat chaud ou des cookies ? Ce serait si gentil s'il l'avait fait. »

Tony repensa à la façon dont Gibbs avait été aux petits soins pour lui sans le rendre trop évident et à la façon dont il s'était assis avec lui avec un chocolat chaud après le cauchemar.

« OK, il m'a effectivement fait un chocolat chaud une fois mais il n'était pas excessif et j'en suis assez content. S'il avait été trop genre Florence Nightingale*, je me serais demandé où le vrai Gibbs était passé. »

« Tony ! » s'exclama soudainement Abby tout en se redressant d'un coup. « C'est ça ! »

« C'est ça quoi ? » demanda Tony, totalement déconcerté par sa réponse.

« Ne vois-tu pas ? » continua-t-elle les yeux brillants. « Fornell est convaincu que Maxwell ne pouvait pas être un traître et Gibbs est convaincu qu'il l'est. Et s'ils avaient **tous les deux** raison ? »

« Je ne te suis pas » dit Tony, l'esprit embrouillé.

« Je suis prête à parier dix Caffpows, » commença Abby alors qu'elle tendait la main pour saisir le téléphone, « que le Maxwell que tu as rencontré dans cette prison n'était pas le vrai Maxwell ! »

_________________________

* NdT : Florence Nightingale (12 mai 1820 - 13 août 1910), surnommée La dame à la lampe, était une pionnière des soins infirmiers modernes et une statisticienne notable. (source Wikipédia)


	15. Chapitre 15

_Me revoilà, je suis dé-so-lée pour l'attente, je sais que ça fait assez longtemps mais j'ai été pas mal occupée et la rentrée n'a pas arrangé les choses ! Cependant, je tiendrai ma promesse de finir cette fic et je peux vous affirmer que tous les chapitres sont déjà traduits, il manque juste une relecture complète._

_Je précise aussi qu'il manque deux petites phrases à un moment par rapport au texte original mais elles concernent un résumé de l'enquête et ne gênent en rien la compréhension du chapitre. L'auteur a fait une erreur qu'il ne m'est pas possible de corriger._

_J'espère que vous vous rappellerez de l'histoire et que vous apprécierez la fin, je vais la poster assez vite maintenant._

_N'hésitez pas avec les commentaires, même si c'est pour me dire 'c'est pas trop tôt !' lol_

Chapitre 15 :

Gibbs était assis, attendant Fornell. D'ordinaire il aurait été impatient et furieux d'avoir à attendre, mais cet après-midi, il appréciait finalement d'avoir le temps de réfléchir aux récents évènements. Alors que ses pensées se tournaient vers la femme de Maxwell, son portable sonna. C'était Ziva.

« Gibbs ».

« On est sur le chemin du retour » lui dit-elle. « Notre conversation avec Mme Maxwell était assez révélatrice. »

« Fais-moi un résumé », lui dit Gibbs, « j'attends pour parler à Fornell. »

« Elle a parlé de son mari qui se comportait de façon étrange depuis son retour de son voyage à l'étranger. » commença Ziva. « Elle a dit qu'il était distant et réservé. Il n'avait plus envie d'assister aux réunions de famille. Ils avaient prévu qu'à son retour, ils commenceraient à construire une famille. Après son retour à la maison, il a bien fait savoir qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir des enfants. Elle pensait qu'il avait peut-être commencé une liaison pendant qu'ils étaient séparés. Elle est secouée par sa mort, Gibbs, mais elle nous a dit qu'elle avait l'impression que son mari était mort il y a un an. Elle n'a pu nous donner aucune information sur ses récents déplacements. »

De son habituelle et abrupte manière, Gibbs mit fin à la communication et remit le portable dans la poche de sa veste juste au moment où Fornell arriva. L'agent senior du FBI s'assit dans la chaise directement opposée à celle de Gibbs.

« Laisse-moi deviner », commença Fornell sur un ton sarcastique, « DiNozzo ne sera pas disponible pour être interrogé par le FBI pour le reste de sa vie ? »

« Non. Nous avons des preuves qui suggèrent que Maxwell était lié d'une certaine façon à des activités terroristes. » annonça Gibbs franchement.

« Mais bien sûr ! » dit Fornell ironiquement tout en se levant. « Je ne vais pas rester assis là à t'écouter salir le nom d'un de mes hommes ! »

« Maxwell avait un tatouage qui correspond à l'appartenance à une cellule terroriste à laquelle Sharlon est associé. » continua Gibbs malgré tout. « Sa femme prétend qu'il avait tellement changé après son retour d'un voyage au Moyen-Orient qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer de vivre avec lui. »

« Maxwell n'était PAS un traître ! » s'écria Fornell dans le dos de Gibbs. « Je le jurerais sur la tombe de ma mère qu'il n'en était pas un. Peux-tu imaginer si je te disais qu'un de_ tes_ agents morts était pourri ! »

« Ce serait dur » admit Gibbs.

« Dur ! » explosa Fornell, « Ils auraient déjà du te donner un tranquillisant à l'heure qu'il est ! Surtout si ça avait été DiNozzo allongé sur le bitume ! »

« Ce serait dur, peu importe quel agent ce serait » déclara Gibbs, « mais je serais prêt à examiner les preuves. »

« Ça c'est des conneries, t'aurais jamais fait ça ! T'as presque fait une crise parce que j'ai osé _interroger_ DiNozzo. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais si surprotecteur envers un agent. Il est manifestement en pleine période d'adulation du héros. Peut-être que ça t'est monté à la tête. »

Gibbs sentit la colère monter en lui. Il se leva pour être face à face avec Fornell.

« Cela ne concerne PAS DiNozzo. » dit-il d'une voix basse. « Il s'agit d'essayer de découvrir pourquoi une opération sous couverture commune a mal tourné. »

Les deux hommes se tenaient face à face, se fixant et cherchant à faire baisser les yeux de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le portable de Gibbs sonna.

« Gibbs ».

« Gibbs ! Gibbs ! J'ai eu cette idée vraiment cool ! Ça m'est venu à l'esprit pendant que Tony et moi mangions le dessert ! On était en train de parler de l'affaire, enfin techniquement, on parlait de toi agissant comme Florence Nightingale… »

« Abby ! Quelle est ton idée ? »

« Désolée ! OK. Et si le Maxwell qui se tenait là-bas et qui a regardé Sharlon tirer n'était en fait pas Maxwell ? Et s'il était un double du vrai Maxwell ? Cela expliquerait le tatouage _et_ la façon dont il se comportait. »

« Mais pourquoi Sharlon l'aurait tué ? » songea Gibbs à haute voix.

« Et bien, je n'ai pas découvert cette partie-là, Gibbs » dit Abby, semblant légèrement blessée. « _Je suis_ l'experte médico-légale. _Tu es_ l'enquêteur. »

« Comment peux-tu le prouver ? » demanda Gibbs alors que Fornell s'asseyait impatiemment.

« Normalement on aurait besoin du corps et de faire une correspondance ADN avec quelque chose dont nous SAVONS que cela a appartenu à Maxwell. » déclara Abby.

« Ses supérieurs ne vont pas vraiment être partant pour ça » déclara Gibbs qui se rappelait très bien ce que Fornell lui avait fait comprendre en lui demandant quelle aurait été sa réaction si c'était DiNozzo qui y avait laissé la vie. Il faudrait littéralement qu'il gèle en enfer avant que Gibbs ne relâche le corps de Tony au FBI.

« Je sais ! Je sais ! » s'exclama Abby toute excitée. « C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Je n'ai pas besoin du corps. Je me suis débrouillée pour avoir le dossier de Maxwell. Son groupe sanguin est AB. C'est vraiment rare. Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire est de récupérer un échantillon de sang du Maxwell décédé et de voir si ça correspond. Ducky est en train d'obtenir l'accord du directeur. »

« Bon travail Abs » la félicita Gibbs avant de couper la communication.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Fornell en plissant les yeux.

« Maintenant », dit Gibbs, « on attend un résultat d'analyse qui prouvera avec un peu de chance qu'on a tous les deux raison. En attendant, je retourne avec mon équipe. Je t'appelle si j'ai du nouveau. »

*******************************

Le temps que Gibbs retourne au NCIS, la chaise de McGee était entourée d'un cercle de boulettes en papier. Ziva ajoutait les touches finales à son compte-rendu de visite à Mme Maxwell et Tony était assis sur sa chaise habituelle, faisant joyeusement des imitations de Jack Nicholson.

« Comment ça s'est passé avec Fornell ? » demanda Tony lorsque Gibbs arriva à grandes enjambées.

« Comme je m'y attendais » répondit succinctement Gibbs. « Où est Abby ? »

« Au labo avec Ducky en train d'effectuer des tests sanguins » l'informa McGee. « Elle était assez excitée. »

« Excitée n'est pas le bon mot, McGoo » lui lança Tony, « Elle était électrique ! Je ne l'avais pas vu aussi excitée depuis le jour où elle et Sœur Rosita ont fait deux triple strikes pendant la même soirée ! »

« Tu penses vraiment que ça soit possible que ce gars ne soit pas Maxwell ? » demanda McGee. « Quelles sont les chances que deux personnes aient exactement la même apparence sans être des jumeaux biologiques ? »

« On dit que tout le monde a son double, McGee » lui dit Ziva. « Il y a juste tellement de variations différentes de la forme humaine. »

« Ça veut dire qu'il y a un autre Gibbs là dehors, patron » ajouta Tony tout en jetant une nouvelle boulette en papier à McGee. « En fait, ça fait un peu peur de penser ça ! »

« Et bien, voici une autre pensée effrayante DiNozzo », gronda Gibbs, « Tu n'es ici qu'à cause de ta propre stupidité. Arrête de faire le bazar ou tu vas te prendre une tape derrière la tête, commotion ou pas commotion, compris ? »

« Oui patron. Compris », répondit Tony, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment cacher son sourire et Gibbs entreprit soudain de chercher quelque chose au fin fond de son tiroir du bas afin de cacher son propre sourire.

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur annonça l'arrivée d'Abby. Elle rayonnait et agitait une feuille au-dessus de sa tête. Elle toussa pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde.

« Hum hum. L'agent du FBI Maxwell est ou était du groupe sanguin AB négatif. L'homme, maintenant décédé, qui se tenait aux côtés de Sharlon lorsqu'il a tiré sur McGee était du groupe O. Ce n'était pas Maxwell. »

« Bon travail Abby » dit Gibbs.

« Tu es incroyable Abs ! » ajouta Tony.

« Donc qu'est qui se passe maintenant ? » demanda Ziva. « Où est le vrai Maxwell ? »

« C'est un mystère que le FBI va devoir résoudre » déclara Gibbs. « Je vais appeler Fornell et lui annoncer la nouvelle. Demain, lui et moi allons avoir une nouvelle discussion avec Sharlon. Nous devons toujours savoir d'où provenait l'arme et pourquoi il a tué l'homme qui prétendait être Maxwell. »

« Et pourquoi il a essayé de piéger Tony » ajouta Abby, manifestement toujours indignée de cette accusation.

« Donc qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire maintenant ? » demanda Tony.

« McGee et Ziva doivent finir leurs rapports » lui répondit Gibbs, « et TOI, tu dois rentrer à la maison, te laver et te reposer. »

« Une douche est définitivement nécessaire » le taquina McGee, en plissant le nez.

« Et un rasage » ajouta Ziva. « C'est déjà assez que tu aies un _derrière_ poilu. »

« D'accord, ça va, j'ai compris » se plaignit Tony alors qu'Abby lui passait ses béquilles.

Mais ils purent tous voir que les nuages noirs avec lesquels il était arrivé plus tôt dans la journée s'étaient dissipés.

*******************************

Le matin suivant, Gibbs conduisit Tony à la prison où l'entretien avec Sharlon devait se dérouler. Tony n'arrêtait pas de parler de films qui se déroulaient en prison. Gibbs se demandait souvent comment Tony trouvait le temps de regarder tant de films. C'était comme s'il avait une mémoire photographique de chaque film qu'il avait vu. D'ordinaire, Gibbs lui aurait jeté un regard noir pour le faire taire, mais après une semaine si sombre, ce bavardage était de la musique pour ses oreilles.

Une fois qu'ils étaient arrivés à la maison la nuit précédente, Gibbs avait réussi à aider Tony à prendre une douche et à se raser sans trop d'embarras et de dorlotement. Le fait que Tony ait été de si bonne humeur après les évènements de l'après-midi avait aidé. Il était impossible que Fornell continue de poursuivre Tony alors qu'il avait le bazar de Maxwell à tirer au clair. Cependant après le dîner, Tony dormait presque sur sa chaise. Après être allé se coucher de bonne heure, Tony avait dormi, pour autant que Gibbs puisse le dire, sans faire de cauchemars. Désormais, sans sa barbe de plusieurs jours, portant un jean ample et un haut à manches longues que Gibbs avait récupéré chez Tony sur le chemin de la maison, Tony avait presque la même apparence que d'habitude.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la prison, Gibbs coupa le moteur et fit un geste qui fit comprendre à Tony qu'il lui couperait la tête s'il n'arrêtait pas de réciter les répliques de _La Grande Evasion._

« Reste ici », dit-il à son agent. « Je veux juste régler quelque chose avec Fornell. »

« Compris, patron », répondit Tony.

Alors qu'il attendait dans la voiture, Tony prit quelques grandes inspirations. Ses côtes étaient toujours sensibles, il ne pouvait pas se servir de son poignet droit et il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire reposer tout son poids sur sa jambe blessée, mais il se sentait bien. Quand Gibbs lui avait dit ce matin qu'il voulait qu'il soit présent pendant l'entretien avec Sharlon, il n'avait pas su quoi en penser. D'un côté, c'était une perspective assez effrayante de se retrouver face à un criminel qui avait prétendu quelque chose qui aurait pu détruire sa carrière. Mais Gibbs serait là avec lui et Gibbs était sûr que la présence de Tony pourrait piéger Sharlon. Après tout, Sharlon croyait toujours que Tony était mort. Une partie de Tony était impatiente de voir la réaction du criminel.

*******************************

Les trois agents étaient assis en silence, attendant qu'on amène Sharlon. Fornell avait salué DiNozzo lorsque lui et Gibbs s'étaient avancés vers lui sur le parking, le jeune agent se reposant lourdement sur son unique béquille, mais il n'avait montré aucun signe d'excuse. Tony se doutait qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Gibbs n'était pas le seul à établir une liste de règles.

Gibbs s'était assuré que DiNozzo et Fornell seraient assis de chaque côté de lui dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il savait que Fornell avait tous les droits d'être énervé par tous ces évènements mais il préférait que Fornell dirige sa colère et sa négativité sur lui plutôt que sur Tony. Tony avait simplement été la viande dans le sandwich. Il ne méritait pas la colère de Fornell.

Lorsque les gardes arrivèrent avec Sharlon, le terroriste s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte. S'il n'avait pas été hautement entrainé à maîtriser ses émotions, il aurait du ramasser sa mâchoire par terre. Cependant, Gibbs ne manqua pas le sentiment de choc qui passa furtivement sur son visage lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Tony. Les gardes poussèrent Sharlon en direction de la chaise vide où il s'assit.

« Surprise » dit Tony, gardant une expression neutre.

« Je suis surpris, oui » admit Sharlon, « mais je ne suis pas totalement choqué. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Fornell tout en se penchant en avant.

« Parce que, parmi les trois hommes que vous avez envoyés pour m'espionner, celui-ci était le seul qui était convaincant. » dit Sharlon en souriant. « Je ne suis pas surpris qu'il ait pu simuler sa propre mort. »

« Vous étiez au courant pour l'opération sous couverture depuis le début » déclara Gibbs.

« Oh oui » répliqua Sharlon, « et venant d'une source fiable ».

« Maxwell » dit Fornell, « ou peut importe quel était son vrai nom. Nous savons que ce n'était pas le vrai Maxwell. »

« Exactement » affirma Sharlon. « Vous avez fait vos devoirs. »

« Mais pourquoi l'avoir tué ? » demanda Tony. « Il n'était pas votre pote ? »

« Il l'était » répondit Sharlon. « Mais il ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité. Il commettait des erreurs. C'était juste une question de temps avant qu'on le démasque. Et il voulait nous quitter. On ne peut pas nous 'quitter'. Mais il avait déjà servi une noble cause pendant plus d'un an. »

« Qui vous a donné l'arme ? » demanda Gibbs directement.

« Maxwell. » dit Sharlon. « Ce qui est assez ironique vu comme sa vie s'est terminée. Il pensait que cela allait nous aider tous les deux à s'échapper mais je n'avais jamais prévu de l'emmener avec moi. J'espère que cela éclaircit tous les détails pour vous. »

Gibbs, Tony et Fornell étaient légèrement étonnés par la façon si froide avec laquelle le terroriste souriant avait exposé les faits. Ils s'étaient attendus à devoir lui extirper la vérité, pas à ce qu'il la leur raconte en détail.

« Pourquoi vous avez dit à Fornell que j'étais votre complice ? » demanda Tony. Même s'il était réticent à poser cette question, il devait savoir. Sharlon sourit de son sourire énervant.

« Pour dire quelque chose » lui répondit-il. « Pour semer la zizanie. Pour faire des vagues. Pour causer des problèmes. Si vous étiez tous en train de vous courir après comme des poulets sans tête, l'attention ne serait pas sur moi. Je n'aime pas être sur la sellette. »

Tony secoua la tête. La déclaration désinvolte de Sharlon avait presque était suffisante pour terminer la carrière de Tony. Cela l'avait assurément entrainé dans une véritable descente aux enfers, doutant de sa propre loyauté et moralité. Si Gibbs n'avait pas été là, Tony aurait touché le fond à présent. Et tout ça à cause de l'homme en face de lui et de son manque de confiance en lui.

« J'en ai assez entendu » dit Fornell. « Vous serez jugé pour deux meurtres et une tentative de meurtre sur un agent fédéral. Ajoutez cela à vos autres activités et vous ne reverrez jamais la lumière du jour. »

« Ça se pourrait » déclara Sharlon calmement, « mais nous sommes partout ; même dans les endroits où vous ne penseriez pas chercher. »

« Emmenez-le » ordonna Fornell aux gardes avec dégoût. « J'en ai assez entendu. »


	16. Chapitre 16

_J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre, voici la suite ! Merci pour vos reviews toujours appréciées !_

_Plus que deux chapitres au compteur après celui-ci, alors 'stay tuned !' comme disent les Américains !_

Chapitre 16 :

Ziva et McGee levèrent impatiemment les yeux de leur travail lorsque Gibbs arriva au bureau à grandes enjambées sans Tony. Même si Gibbs ne rayonnait pas, la vivacité de ses pas était encourageante.

« Patron, comment ça s'est passé avec Sharlon ? » demanda McGee.

« Abby nous a déjà dit à propos du résultat du test sanguin. » dit Ziva. « Comment a réagi Fornell ? »

« Est-ce que vous allez continuer à me poser des questions ou est-ce que vous allez vous taire assez longtemps pour me laisser le temps d'y répondre ? » demanda Gibbs tout en s'asseyant à son bureau et en rangeant son arme dans le tiroir.

« Non patron. Je veux dire, oui patron. » bafouilla McGee. « Non, nous ne vous poserons plus de questions et oui, on va se taire assez longtemps pour que vous puissiez répondre. »

Gibbs lui lança un regard noir.

« Je me tais maintenant patron. » ajouta-t-il, réalisant qu'il commençait à parler comme Tony. Ça, c'était une pensée assez flippante !

« Sharlon a avoué que le type qui se faisait passer pour Maxwell lui a donné l'arme. Le type voulait quitter l'opération terroriste mais cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Sharlon savait depuis le début que Carter, McGee et DiNozzo était des agents fédéraux. Fornell est naturellement furieux que le FBI ait été infiltré au moins une fois. DiNozzo n'est plus dans son radar. »

Ziva et McGee laissèrent échapper de petits soupirs de soulagement. C'était terrible de penser au destin du vrai Maxwell, mais ils ne le _connaissaient_ pas. Ils étaient tous les deux vraiment contents pour Tony.

« Où _est_ Tony ? » demanda Ziva. « N'est-il pas supposé être à un endroit où vous pouvez le surveiller ? »

« Je l'ai déposé chez moi. » répondit Gibbs tout en allumant son ordinateur. « Une infirmière doit passer vérifier sa blessure par balle. »

« Patron, Tony, seul avec une infirmière ! Vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda McGee.

« Probablement pas, McGee. » dit Gibbs, « Mais il est assez intelligent pour ne plus essayer de s'approcher de mon lave-vaisselle. »

McGee reprit son travail, plus joyeusement cette fois, mais Ziva était plongée dans ses pensées. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Quelque chose qui était, selon le terme d'Abby, louche.

« Pourquoi Sharlon n'a-t-il pas tiré sur Tony ? » hasarda-t-elle à haute voix. « Il savait qu'il était aussi un agent fédéral, pourtant son premier tir a été pour McGee. »

« J'avais une arme » déclara McGee. « Tony n'en avait pas. »

« Exact. » reprit Ziva. « Mais il n'a tiré qu'une seule fois sur toi et la balle a fini dans la jambe de Tony. Il me semble qu'il n'a pas vraiment fini le travail. Et pourquoi n'a-t-il pas essayé de s'échapper après qu'il a tué Maxwell et Carter ? Sur la bande vidéo, on dirait qu'il se laisse appréhender. »

« Une théorie ? » demanda Gibbs, intrigué et un peu inquiet.

« Je n'ai pas ton fameux 'instinct' » dit Ziva, « mais j'ai le sentiment que Sharlon a abandonné sa tentative d'évasion parce que son plan d'origine a été perturbé par quelque chose. »

****************************

« Voilà » dit l'infirmière Adams alors qu'elle finissait de remettre le bandage sur la blessure de Tony. « Pas de problème, votre blessure se guérit bien. Vous voulez de l'aide avec votre jean ? »

« Vous savez », commença Tony tout en réussissant à remonter son jean d'une seule main, « il y a une centaine de répliques que je pourrais dire maintenant pour répondre à cette question, mais je parie que vous les avez toutes entendues. »

« Vous avez raison » rit-elle tout en rangeant les pansements restant dans sa trousse. « J'ai entendu des réponses qui _vous_ feraient rougir ! »

« Voulez vous rester et prendre une tasse de café avec moi ? » demanda Tony. Il aimait vraiment l'infirmière Adams. Toutes les infirmières à l'hôpital avaient été sympas avec lui mais elle avait toujours semblé savoir quand il avait besoin d'être seul ou quand il avait besoin de compagnie.

« J'aimerais beaucoup » lui répondit-elle. « C'est l'heure de ma pause. Je serai contente de la passer avec vous. »

« Et bien, êtes vous aussi contente de _faire_ le café ? » demanda Tony de son ton le plus charmeur. « Gibbs m'a banni de la cuisine. Si je casse encore de sa vaisselle, ma vie ne vaudra plus la peine d'être vécue. »

« Ok, mais seulement si vous m'appelez Patricia. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Ça marche » accepta-t-il.

Pendant que Patricia s'occupait de faire le café, Tony regarda sa trousse d'infirmière.

« Vous avez de gros instruments là-dedans » constata Tony. Alors qu'elle s'approchait avec les cafés, elle le vit en train d'examiner une grosse aiguille hypodermique.

« Faîtes attention avec ça » le prévînt-elle. « C'est chargé ».

« Encore tellement de répliques… » dit Tony rêveusement.

« Chacun de nous en garde une remplie et prête à l'emploi au cas où un de nos patient aurait besoin d'être mis sous sédatif rapidement. » expliqua-t-elle tout en retournant vers sa trousse. « Si quelqu'un panique ou est soudainement pris de douleurs, cela les assommera jusqu'à ce que nous puissions avoir une ambulance. »

« Egalement des ciseaux chirurgicaux » commenta Tony tout en continuant de regarder dans la trousse. « Vous avez un véritable arsenal là-dedans. »

« Et bien, en tant qu'agent fédéral, vous portez une arme » dit Patricia. « Nous sommes tous les deux armés, juste de façon différente. »

« Et bien en ce moment, vous êtes plus armée que moi » déclara Tony en se rasseyant. « Je ne pourrais pas récupérer mon arme tant que ce plâtre n'est pas enlevé et que je n'ai pas montré à Gibbs que je sais toujours tirer droit. »

« Pourquoi appelez vous votre père 'Gibbs', ou est-ce une question trop personnelle ? » demanda Patricia.

« Oh, ce n'est pas mon père. » dit Tony, le visage perplexe. « C'est mon patron. »

« Mais n'est-ce pas sa maison ? » persista Patricia. « Et il m'a dit qu'il était votre père quand vous étiez encore en soins intensifs. »

« Ah » dit Tony en rougissant légèrement. « Ça, c'était certainement pour qu'il soit sûr que vous le jetteriez pas dehors. Et je reste ici parce qu'une condition de ma sortie était que quelqu'un veille sur moi. »

Patricia hocha la tête mais son esprit retourna à cette nuit aux soins intensifs. L'agent Gibbs lui avait peut-être menti pour l'empêcher de le jeter dehors, mais elle se rappelait très bien à quel point il avait semblé inquiet et fatigué. Il y avait beaucoup plus de sentiments entre les deux hommes que ceux montrés habituellement entre un supérieur et son subordonné.

Le tintement de la sonnette interrompit ses pensées.

« J'y vais » dit-elle à Tony tout en posant sa tasse sur la table de salon. « Vous devez toujours évitez de vous reposer sur cette jambe autant que possible. Ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que quelques points de suture supplémentaires avaient été ajoutés ».

« Oui M'dame » répondit Tony. Décidément, il aimait l'infirmière Adams de plus en plus. Il l'entendit ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il reconnut alors une voix familière. C'était une voix qui lui glaçait le sang, mais il était trop tard. Patricia lui avait déjà permis d'entrer dans la maison.

****************************

« Donc nous n'avons plus à nous inquiéter des poursuites judiciaires du FBI contre Tony » déclara Jenny Shephard à Gibbs. Ils étaient assis tous les deux dans son bureau. Gibbs venait juste de terminer son résumé des récents évènements.

« Ils sont plus inquiets sur le fait de trouver Maxwell » dit Gibbs.

« Et bien, sans vouloir paraître dure, c'est leur problème. » dit Jenny. « Comment va Tony ? »

« Il vivra » répondit Gibbs. « On n'arrivera jamais à le faire rester à la maison les prochaines semaines en attendant qu'il puisse enlever son plâtre, mais il y a une pile d'affaires classées qu'il peut potasser. »

« Allons, Jethro » le taquina Jenny, « tu peux le lâcher un peu. Tu ne t'es pas attaché de l'avoir à la maison avec toi ? »

« Il a défié l'ordre direct de ne pas bouger et a pris un taxi pour venir travailler. » rouspéta Gibbs. « Et il ne m'a toujours pas donné de bonne raison pour laquelle il s'est presque fait tuer en se jetant sur McGee. » ajouta-t-il. « C'est comme s'il avait une sorte de comportement suicidaire. »

« Il me semble me souvenir de toi étant réprimandé au début de ta carrière pour 'actes imprudents' » dit Jenny d'un ton amusé. « Je pourrais dire que c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ».

« Ce n'est pas pareil » argumenta Gibbs. « Je calculais toujours le risque. DiNozzo semble penser que sa survie n'a pas d'importance. »

Leur conversation fut interrompue la sonnerie du portable de Gibbs.

« Gibbs. Il quoi ? Quand ? Il a déjà été repéré ? J'arrive. »

Jenny se leva en même temps que Gibbs. Gibbs ne paniquait pas, mais il y avait quelque chose de semblable à de la panique dans ses yeux et son attitude.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est Sharlon » répondit Gibbs d'une voix étouffée, « il s'est échappé. »


	17. Chapitre 17

_Wouah vous êtes trop sympas avec toutes vos super reviews ça fait plaisir, je me suis vraiment dit que j'avais été récompensée d'avoir fini la traduction de cette fanfic !_

_Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis en aucun cas sadique avec les coupes de fin de chapitre ^^, pour cela se plaindre à l'auteur, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice lol_

_Merci pour tous vos encouragements et bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 17 :

« Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire » dit Tony alors que Sharlon menottait son poignet blessé à la poignée de porte de la voiture. « Je peux à peine marcher et encore moins courir. Et vous devriez le savoir puisque c'est vous qui m'avez mis une balle dans la jambe. »

« J'ai appris qu'il ne fallait pas vous sous-estimer. » lui dit Sharlon tout en démarrant la voiture. « Vous êtes, comme on dit, revenu d'entre les morts. Comment puis-je être sûr que vos blessures sont réelles ? » ajouta-t-il d'un ton à la fois espiègle et sinistre.

« Ok, faites comme vous voulez » dit Tony. « Mais Gibbs ne va pas être content que vous ayez pris ses menottes et ne me parlez même pas du fait que vous portiez sa veste. »

« Il n'aimerait pas que quelqu'un comme moi porte ses habits ? » demanda Sharlon au moment où ils partirent.

« Gibbs ne se soucierait pas de la veste » dit Tony, ses yeux scrutant la rue afin de trouver quelqu'un à qui il pourrait crier à l'aide, « mais cette couleur ne vous va vraiment pas. »

« Toujours des blagues » gloussa Sharlon. « Je crois que c'est la marque de fabrique de votre stratégie. Vous donnez l'impression de ne pas être sérieux, d'être plus intéressé à chanter, à siffler et à parler des filles. Vous ne m'avez pas berné, mais je vois que je pourrais beaucoup apprendre en vous regardant. »

Tony assimila cette information et essaya de découvrir quel était son rôle dans le plan de Sharlon. Sharlon n'avait certainement pas prévu de le tuer dans l'immédiat, sinon il l'aurait déjà fait dans la maison de Gibbs. Pendant un moment, les deux hommes voyagèrent en silence. Au moins, pensa Tony, Sharlon n'avait pas emmené Patricia avec eux.

***************************

Gibbs et McGee pénétrèrent précipitamment dans la maison de Gibbs par la porte d'entrée pendant que Ziva entrait par la porte de derrière. Tous avaient sorti leurs armes. Gibbs avait essayé de joindre Tony sur son portable et sur le fixe mais sans succès. Maintenant il savait pourquoi il n'avait pas pu le joindre. Le portable de Tony était sur la table de salon. Une trousse médicale était posée à côté, avec deux tasses de café encore pleines.

« Toutes les pièces du hauts sont vides » annonça Ziva.

« Tout est vide en bas aussi, patron » dit McGee essoufflé, la voix remplie d'inquiétude.

Soudainement, les trois agents entendirent un cognement provenant d'en bas.

« Le sous-sol ! » s'exclama Gibbs.

Patricia Adams laissa échapper un petit cri lorsque la porte du sous-sol fut déverrouillée et ouverte. Gibbs baissa immédiatement son arme et signala à Ziva et McGee de faire de même.

« Est-ce que vous êtes blessée ? » demanda Gibbs tout en tendant la main vers elle.

« Non, rien du tout ! » répondit Patricia alors qu'elle agrippait la main de Gibbs et quittait les escaliers du sous-sol. « Mais un homme est venu et a emmené l'agent DiNozzo. J'ai essayé de le convaincre de me prendre à sa place car Tony a toujours tellement de mal à se déplacer, mais Tony n'a rien voulu entendre. Agent Gibbs, il peut à peine marcher ! Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir pu le convaincre de me laisser y aller à sa place ! »

« Ne vous en faites pas » dit Gibbs. « DiNozzo n'a jamais très été doué pour suivre des instructions. En plus on dirait que Sharlon est venu ici spécialement pour prendre Tony. Est-ce que Sharlon a dit quelque chose sur la direction où il allait ? »

« Non » répondit Patricia. « Mais il m'a ordonné de lui remettre mes clés de voiture donc je sais qu'il est parti avec. Mon immatriculation est marquée ici sur ma carte. Agent Gibbs, vous devez le trouver. »

« Ça va aller » la rassura Ziva pendant que Gibbs commençait d'aboyer des instructions au téléphone pour lancer un avis de recherche sur la voiture de l'infirmière. « Si Sharlon avait voulu tuer Tony, il l'aurait fait ici ».

« Est-ce que Sharlon est armé ? » demanda McGee.

« Il a un couteau » lui répondit l'infirmière, ses yeux montrant clairement son inquiétude. « Il le tenait contre la gorge de Tony pendant que je cherchais les menottes et quelques vêtements. »

« Allons-y ! Nous attendrons dans la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'on nous appelle pour les signaler ! » aboya Gibbs. « Ziva, reste ici avec l'infirmière Adams et prends sa déclaration ».

« Puis-je venir avec vous ? » demanda Patricia. « Tony pourrait avoir besoin d'une assistance médicale immédiate que je peux procurer. Je vous promets de ne pas vous gêner. »

« Bien » fut la réponse de Gibbs. « Mais ne faites rien sans que je vous le dise ».

***************************

« On se dirige vers l'aéroport » déclara Tony à haute voix alors qu'il reconnaissait les rues que Sharlon empruntait.

« Vous avez raison » lui dit Sharlon. « C'est très astucieux de votre part. »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas être allé directement là-bas après votre évasion de prison ? » demanda Tony. « Pourquoi avoir pris le risque de venir me chercher ? Ne venez-vous pas de perdre bien assez de votre précieux temps ? »

Sharlon s'arrêta à un feu rouge, se tourna vers Tony et sourit.

« Je suis assez perfectionniste » répondit-il. « Mon plan d'évasion d'origine consistait à prendre un otage, un outil de négociation pour être sûr d'avoir ce dont j'avais besoin pour retourner dans mon pays. Vous étiez mon premier choix comme otage. »

« Pourquoi moi ? » demanda Tony alors que la voiture redémarrait.

« Un otage a de la valeur seulement si il ou elle est très cher à quelqu'un, à une organisation ou aux deux. » expliqua Sharlon. « Des trois agents sous couverture, vous étiez le plus convaincant. Même si je savais que vous étiez sous couverture, vous m'avez presque convaincu que vous étiez prêt à rejoindre notre cause. Vos supérieurs ne vous sacrifieraient jamais. Ils seront très désireux de vous récupérer. Je suis sûr que je peux demander n'importe quoi en échange de votre retour sain et sauf. »

« Vous êtes plus fou que je le pensais si vous croyez vraiment ça » dit Tony tout en remuant les doigts pour essayer de faire circuler le sang dans sa main.

« La façon dont votre supérieur vous estime… » commenta Sharlon. « Il n'y a rien qu'il refuserait de donner contre votre retour sain et sauf. »

« Gibbs ne fait pas de marchés avec les terroristes » déclara Tony avec certitude.

« Si vous croyez vraiment ça, » dit Sharlon, « alors vous sous-estimez à la fois votre patron et vous-même. »

***************************

« On les a aperçus sur Cross Street » annonça McGee d'une voix pressante. « La voiture se dirige vers le sud ». Gibbs mit pied au plancher et les trois autres occupants se cramponnèrent de toutes leurs forces.

« Ils doivent se diriger vers l'aéroport » déclara Ziva depuis le siège arrière. « Peut-être que Sharlon a un avion qui l'attend ».

« Ou peut-être qu'il prévoit d'en négocier un » marmonna Gibbs. Ses articulations étaient devenues blanches du fait d'être agrippées autour du volant. Ce n'était déjà pas une bonne chose que Tony soit pris au milieu de tout ça. Pire encore, son agent était physiquement diminué. Gibbs ne pouvait raisonnablement pas s'attendre à ce que Tony, sans arme et blessé, maîtrise Sharlon. _Chaque chose en son temps_, se dit-il. D'abord, ils devaient rattraper la voiture, ensuite ils trouveraient un moyen de récupérer Tony. Gibbs espérait seulement qu'ils n'auraient pas de nouveau besoin des services de l'infirmière Adams.

***************************

« Alors, où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda Tony. « J'ai besoin de vacances. Un hôtel, ça serait sympa. »

« Une fois qu'on sera arrivés à l'aéroport, tu prendras contact avec eux et tu t'arrangeras pour qu'ils mettent un avion à ma disposition. Je suis un pilote confirmé donc il y aura juste toi et moi. » expliqua Sharlon.

« Tu sais que Gibbs aura déjà compris que je suis avec toi » lui dit Tony. « Il est probablement déjà en route pour l'aéroport à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Je m'attends à ce qu'il soit juste derrière mes talons » déclara Sharlon avec assurance. « Une fois qu'il fera partie de nos négociations, nous devrions bientôt être hors du coup. »

« Tu sais, » commença Tony, de nouveau regardant les alentours pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas quelqu'un à qui il pourrait signaler sa situation, « une amie à moi qui est née à l'étranger mais qui vit en ce moment dans ce pays a _tellement_ de problèmes avec les expressions idiomatiques que c'en est pas drôle. Toi, on dirait que ça sort tout seul. C'est vraiment assez impressionnant. »

« Connais ton ennemi » dit Sharlon alors qu'ils ralentissaient à un autre feu rouge. « Connais la façon dont ils parlent, la façon dont ils pensent et la façon dont ils agissent. Ensuite tu sais comment les vaincre. »

Le sermon de Sharlon s'arrêta brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en faisant un signe de tête en avant. Tony suivit son regard et vit trois femmes âgées portant des blousons fluorescents et tenant des boîtes pour faire une quête. Les étiquettes sur les boîtes indiquaient qu'elles collectaient de l'argent pour les _Sœurs de la Charité._

« Elles collectent de l'argent pour aider les pauvres. » répondit Tony, l'esprit en ébullition. Etait-ce là sa chance de s'en sortir ? Il ne risquerait pas le fait de blesser ces femmes mais peut-être qu'elles pourraient l'aider par un quelconque moyen.

« Tu dois leur donner un peu d'argent » dit-il à Sharlon.

« Je vais juste les ignorer » retourna Sharlon, resserrant sa prise sur le volant. « Regarde devant toi et fais comme si tu ne les voyais pas. »

« Oh, ça ne va pas marcher ! » s'exclama Tony. « Elles n'aiment pas qu'on leur dise non. Si tu ne leur donnes pas au moins quelque chose, elles vont faire des histoires et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, tous les yeux seront braqués sur nous. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. »

« Mais je n'ai pas d'argent » dit Sharlon alors qu'une des femmes se rapprochait de la vitre du conducteur.

« Regarde dans la boîte à gants » le pressa Tony. « Je parie que l'infirmière Adams garde un peu de monnaie sous la main pour les occasions comme celles-ci. _S'il vous plaît, faites que Patricia soit le genre de femme attentionnée et généreuse, _pensa Tony ardemment. Sharlon fouilla dans la boîte à gants et en ressortit une poignée de pièces de monnaie. Il ouvrit la vitre de la voiture et tendit la main vers la femme souriante qui tenait la boîte en métal d'une main tremblante.

« Merci Monsieur » dit-elle gracieusement. « Soyez gentil de mettre les pièces dans la fente. Je l'aurais bien fait moi-même mais mes mains tremblent. Ça vient avec l'âge vous savez. »

Tony bénit les bonnes sœurs et remercia le Ciel d'être tombé pile sur une sœur ayant des tremblements tout en faisant glisser l'aiguille hypodermique de sa manche, et il l'enfonça dans la cuisse de Sharlon.

***************************

« Là ! » cria McGee inutilement. Un peu plus loin, à l'intersection, c'était la panique. Plusieurs conducteurs étaient sortis de leur voiture pour aller porter assistance à plusieurs femmes âgées qui se tenaient à côté de la voiture de l'infirmière Adams. Une vieille femme était soutenue par les deux autres qui elles-mêmes regardaient, le visage effaré, à travers la vitre du conducteur. Des files de voitures étaient en train de se former et certains conducteurs avaient à leur tour quitté leur véhicule pour essayer de voir ce qui bouchait la circulation. La voiture de Gibbs prit un angle osé le long du caniveau et il fit crisser les pneus en s'arrêtant. Gibbs, Ziva et McGee se précipitèrent hors de la voiture, l'arme au poing, laissant Patricia attendre nerveusement dans la voiture.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la voiture, Gibbs se battait pour contrôler ses émotions. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'il avait approché une voiture de cette manière : en étant au courant que son agent était à l'intérieur avec un tueur mais ne sachant rien du sort de Tony. Il pria pour que le dénouement soit le même, mais à quel moment la chance de Tony finirait-elle par tourner ?

Pendant que Ziva conduisait les trois femmes sur le côté, Gibbs regarda à l'intérieur de la voiture. Sharlon était assis avec les yeux à moitié ouverts mais regardant dans le vide. Sa langue pendait légèrement de sa bouche. Une énorme aiguille était plantée dans sa cuisse.

A la vue de Gibbs, Tony se pencha légèrement sur le côté et réussit à sourire pour son patron.

« Salut » dit-il en guise de salutation.

« Tu vas bien DiNozzo ? » demanda Gibbs, ses yeux scrutant Tony à la recherche de tout nouveau signe de blessure.

« Ouais » répondit-il, « mais tu n'aurais pas par hasard une pince pour couper les menottes, patron ? Le sang commence à avoir du mal à circuler dans mes doigts. »

Gibbs cria à McGee d'amener la boîte d'outils de son coffre.

« Et amène aussi l'infirmière ! » ajouta-t-il. « Pas pour toi » s'empressa-t-il de préciser à Tony, dont le visage s'était éclairé. « Pour une fois, il semble que tu n'aies pas besoin d'assistance médicale. Grâce à toi cependant, il y a trois femmes hystériques qui ont besoin d'être calmées. »

« Désolé pour ça, patron. » s'excusa Tony pendant que McGee coupait les menottes.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos des excuses DiNozzo ? » dit Gibbs. Il donna une légère tape à l'arrière de la tête de Tony et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de l'aider à sortir de la voiture.

****************

_Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce petit twist final et si vous voulez le dernier chapitre !!!_


	18. Chapitre 18

_Ça y est, nous voilà au bout de cette aventure ! Ce dernier chapitre apporte un bon épilogue à cette histoire fabuleuse que j'ai eu le plaisir de pouvoir traduire et j'espère qu'il vous satisfera. Un grand bravo à l'auteur Zan65 et également un grand merci pour son aide._

_Pour répondre à JosyEvans, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander d'où vient telle idée car rien n'est de moi, et peut-être que je traduirai d'autres fics si elles en valent la peine et si j'ai le temps. La traduction, c'est assez prenant et avec les cours de fac c'est dur à concilier, donc désolée pour la longue attente !_

_Je suis aussi contente que quelqu'un ait remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas (ou peu) de fautes dans ma traduction lol car j'ai vraiment fait attention à en laisser le moins possible car moi-même je n'aime pas ça !_

_Le mot de la fin c'est merci ! Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et encouragements au fil des chapitres, j'ai adoré les lire, alors lâchez-vous une dernière fois sur ce chapitre ! Cliquez sur le bouton, ça ne mord pas, profitez de cette dernière occasion pour me donner votre avis global !_

(En)Joy

Chapitre 18 :

La salle des réceptions officielles du NCIS était remplie d'agents, de responsables et d'autres membres du personnel. On accordait beaucoup d'égard aux remises de médailles et toutes les personnes disponibles étaient censées y assister. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la capture de Sharlon. Pour une fois les rouages officiels n'avaient pas mis trop de temps à reconnaître la bravoure au-delà des exigences du devoir. La directrice Jenny Shephard s'approcha de Gibbs dès son arrivée. L'ancien marine portait ce qui était probablement son meilleur et unique costume.

« Très élégant, Jethro » lui dit-elle. « Je suis impressionnée. »

« Combien de temps ça va durer ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru. « Il y a encore du travail qui nous attend tu sais. »

« Si tu te présentais pour recevoir tes propres médailles de bravoure, tu saurais exactement combien de temps durent ces choses-là. » le réprimanda-t-elle. « Tu devrais être content. C'est un bon résultat. »

« Pas vraiment » répliqua Gibbs. « Un agent du FBI mort. Un agent du FBI porté disparu, présumé mort. Un agent du NCIS blessé. Trois civils traumatisés. Problèmes de sécurité au siège du FBI et dans une prison fédérale. »

« Deux agents du NCIS ont survécu. Le FBI est sur ses gardes quant à la possible présence d'imposteurs et ont renforcé leurs protocoles de sécurité. Au moins un garde a été renvoyé à Quantico. Sharlon ne sortira jamais de prison. » énonça Jenny. « Nous avons de quoi être reconnaissants. Cela aurait pu être bien pire. »

« Question de point de vue » grommela Gibbs.

« Tu dois arrêter de voir le verre à moitié vide Jethro » lui dit Jenny. « Détends-toi. Regarde comme Abby est excitée. »

Ils regardèrent l'endroit où se tenait Abby, aux côtés de McGee et Ziva. On ne pouvait pas manquer le plaisir dans les yeux d'Abby. Elle portait même ses bottes préférées. Elle tenait un gros paquet emballé dans les mains.

« C'est _tellement_ cool ! » dit Abby à McGee en tirant sur sa manche. « N'est-ce pas super McGee ?! »

« Je suppose » répondit McGee. « Je sais qu'il le mérite et s'ils n'allaient pas la lui remettre, j'aurais rempli une demande personnelle pour qu'ils le fassent. C'est juste qu'il va être encore plus insupportable que d'habitude. C'est déjà assez pénible quand il est là pour recevoir les médailles de Gibbs. Son discours de remerciement va durer une éternité. »

« Ne sois pas méchant ! » le gronda Abby et elle lui mit un coup dans les côtes pour faire bonne mesure. « Il t'a sauvé la vie ! Tu te souviens ? »

« Abby a raison » dit-Ziva. « Je me rappelle à quel point tu étais découpé quand tu parlais du fait qu'il s'était blessé pour te sauver. »

« Dévasté » la corrigea McGee. « Vous avez raison. Je pense que je peux supporter l'exultation et la durée du discours. Je me demande où il est. Je pensais qu'à présent qu'il serait déjà là à se réjouir de toute cette attention. »

Ils scrutèrent la foule grandissante mais ils ne virent Tony nulle part. Au moment où la cérémonie commença, il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de lui.

Quand le maître de cérémonie commença les procédures officielles, Gibbs s'avança pour accepter la médaille pour bravoure allant au-delà des exigences du devoir au nom d'Anthony DiNozzo.

« C'est un plaisir d'accepter cette médaille pour l'agent DiNozzo. » déclara Gibbs à l'assemblée. « C'est un bon agent. Toute son équipe est très fière ». Puis il quitta alors l'estrade, laissant place au son des applaudissements.

« Tu _savais_ qu'il ne venait pas ! » l'accusa Jenny alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'y assister ? »

« Parce qu'après tu en aurais fait toute une histoire. » répondit Gibbs tout en mettant la médaille dans sa poche. « Et c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle _**je**_ n'annonce jamais que je ne viens pas. »

« Vous deux vous vous ressemblez tellement, c'est effrayant. » déclara Jenny. « Et bien, au moins comme ça on a finalement réussi à te faire venir à une de ces cérémonies. Je suppose que nous devrons juste être reconnaissants pour ça. »

Jenny s'arrêta pour boire une gorgée de sa boisson avant de reprendre.

« Comment va Tony ? Il a encore quatre semaines à garder son plâtre, c'est ça ? »

« Ouais » répondit Gibbs. « Il est finalement retourné dans son appartement depuis hier. J'ai retrouvé mon canapé au moins. »

« Ça fait plaisir à entendre » dit Jenny amusée. Gibbs ne la dupa pas une seconde, mais s'il voulait qu'elle croie qu'il était content de ne plus avoir Tony sur le dos, alors elle rentrerait dans son jeu.

« Gibbs ! » s'exclama une Abby énervée qui venait à leur rencontre. « Tu as _vraiment _des explications à me donner ! »

* * *

Comme il s'y attendait, Gibbs trouva Tony assis à une table sur la terrasse de sa pizzeria favorite. Tony pouvait facilement marcher jusqu'ici depuis son appartement. Il n'avait toujours pas le droit de conduire, mais il réussissait à marcher sur de courtes distances sans ses béquilles. Gibbs le regarda et attendit qu'il ait fini son flirt innocent avec la serveuse. C'était bien de voir de nouvelles preuves que l'ancien DiNozzo était de retour.

« Boss ? » dit Tony un peu surpris alors que Gibbs tirait une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de lui. « Joli costume ».

« Et bien, ils m'ont dit que toi tu t'habilles toujours bien quand tu vas recevoir des récompenses en mon nom. Je ne voulais pas que les gens fassent des comparaisons. »

« Oh, il n'y a aucune comparaison. » reprit Tony. « Armani contre Seers* ? Allons ! »

Gibbs sourit et mit la main dans sa poche. Il en sortit une boîte en velours carrée qu'il posa sur la table, puis il la fit glisser vers Tony. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants puis il ouvrit le couvercle et regarda la médaille brillante. Son nom y était gravé ainsi que l'année en cours. Il fit un signe de tête avant de refermer le couvercle et de refaire glisser la boîte vers Gibbs.

« C'est drôle » dit Tony, « je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu étais content que j'aille chercher tes récompenses. Pendant un moment, tout ce que je voulais, c'était être nommé pour cette médaille. »

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Gibbs. Tony haussa les épaules.

« Je faisais juste mon travail » répondit Tony. « Et si je l'avais fait mieux, _personne _ne serait mort. »

« Tu as sauvé la vie de McGee, Tony » lui rappela Gibbs. « Tu as probablement aussi sauvé la vie de cette infirmière. Grâce à toi, Sharlon est enfermé en sécurité maximum, certainement pour le reste de sa vie. Tu mérites cette récompense. »

« Ouais, et bien la médaille est assez sympa, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quelqu'un à qui j'aurais envie de la montrer » avoua Tony.

Gibbs se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise et réfléchit à ce qu'avait dit Jenny sur le fait que DiNozzo et lui se ressemblaient. Elle avait déjà fait de telles comparaisons auparavant, mais Gibbs n'y avait jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention. Maintenant Tony était assis devant lui, expliquant bien mieux que ne l'aurait été capable Gibbs, les raisons pour lesquelles aucun d'entre eux n'avaient besoin ni ne désiraient de médailles. Shannon aurait été ravie de voir les distinctions officielles du travail de Gibbs. Elle les aurait exhibées fièrement. Mais il n'y avait plus personne pour être fier de lui. Et quelles personnes étaient fières de Tony ? Certainement pas son père. Cet enfoiré ne s'était même pas montré lorsque son fils était à l'article de la mort.

« Tu veux que je la garde dans un endroit sûr pour toi ? » demanda Gibbs. Tony afficha un grand sourire, comme si son patron venait de lui faire le plus beau des compliments.

« Ouais » dit-il doucement. « J'aimerais bien ».

Ils restèrent assis dans un silence amical jusqu'à ce que Tony reprenne la parole.

« Merci patron » dit-il. « Tu sais. Pour m'avoir soutenu à travers tout ce qui s'est passé. »

« C'est mon boulot. » déclara Gibbs. « Tu fais partie de mon équipe. »

« Ce n'était pas ton boulot de rester assis à l'hôpital et de supporter toutes mes conneries. » insista Tony. « Ce n'était pas ton boulot de me laisser rester chez toi et de m'aider quotidiennement. Tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire. Mais je te suis très reconnaissant de l'avoir fait. Ça représente beaucoup pour moi, tu sais ? Je ne sais pas comment te rendre la pareille. »

Gibbs ne dit rien pendant un moment puis il se pencha légèrement vers Tony et le fixa d'un regard intense.

« La seule chose que je veux que tu fasses, Tony » commença-t-il, « c'est que tu ne doutes plus jamais de toi-même. Durant toute la période où Fornell voulait ta tête, il n'y avait pas un seul membre de ton équipe qui pensait que tu pourrais être un traître, excepté toi. J'ai besoin que mon plus ancien agent de terrain, que mon ami, ait complètement foi en ses capacités, compris ? »

Tony rougit légèrement en se rappelant les moments dans l'ascenseur et à l'hôpital. Il baissa le regard sur la table pendant quelques instants avant de relever les yeux pour voir que Gibbs attendait toujours une réponse.

« Compris » murmura-t-il.

Gibbs approuva en hochant la tête et s'installa de nouveau contre son dossier de chaise. Il n'avait toujours pas abordé avec Tony le sujet qui le taraudait, à savoir les raisons pour lesquelles Tony avait si peu d'estime pour lui-même qu'il se mettait constamment en danger pour sauver les autres, mais c'était une question qui devrait attendre un autre jour. Pour l'instant, c'était déjà pas mal que Tony ait accepté d'avoir plus confiance en lui.

« Bonjour Tony. Bonjour agent Gibbs » les salua Patricia d'une voix enjouée.

« Patricia » répondit Tony, passant immédiatement au mode 'charmeur' pour lequel il était si célèbre. « Je suis content que vous ayez pu venir. Laissez-moi vous trouver une chaise. »

« Non, non » protesta Gibbs tout en se levant. « J'allais justement partir. Prenez celle-là. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu attendais quelqu'un DiNozzo. »

« Et bien, je dois à Patricia au moins un café décent. Le dernier, elle a du le faire elle-même parce que tu m'avais banni de ta cuisine. Et ensuite, on a été…euh… interrompus ! »

« Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas vous joindre à nous ? » demanda Patricia à Gibbs. Cette femme semblait ouverte, intelligente et gentille. Gibbs décida qu'il aimait bien l'idée que cette femme passe du temps avec Tony. Si cela continuait au-delà des premiers rendez-vous, cela pourrait bien être la relation parfaite, surtout étant donné le nombre de fois où DiNozzo finissait par avoir besoin d'assistance médicale !

« Non, merci » répondit Gibbs, ignorant la façon dont les sourcils de Tony s'arquèrent en réaction à l'attitude inhabituelle de son patron. « J'ai du travail à faire ».

Sur un coup de tête, Tony se leva, utilisant la table comme levier, et tendit sa main vers Gibbs. Gibbs prit la main de Tony et la serra chaleureusement.

« Merci d'être passé » dit Tony. « Je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit ».

« Moi aussi » répondit Gibbs. « Chaque mot. »

Tony acquiesça, relâcha sa prise et se rassit.

« On se revoit au bureau » déclara Tony.

« Pas avant que tu n'aies l'autorisation des médecins. » dit Gibbs brusquement. « Si tu rappliques sans avoir toute la paperasserie signée, tu étudieras les affaires classées pendant les trois prochaines années. »

« Compris, patron » répondit-il en feignant un salut militaire.

« Faites en sorte qu'il se tienne éloigné des problèmes, voulez-vous » Gibbs implora Patricia. « Dieu sait qu'il ne semble pas y arriver lui-même ».

Cela dit, Gibbs retourna vers sa voiture et démarra au quart de tour à sa manière habituelle. Patricia s'assit et regarda Tony, fascinée par l'échange qui venait de se produire entre les deux hommes et par la façon dont Tony était toujours en train de regarder l'endroit où la voiture de Gibbs était partie.

« Tu es sûr que vous n'êtes pas parents ? » demanda-t-elle tout en avançant sa main pour serrer légèrement celle de Tony.

« Absolument » répondit Tony en souriant. « Et je ne voudrais pas qu'il en soit autrement. »

FIN

NdT : Seers est un magasin qui vend des vêtements bon marché et pas très à la mode.


End file.
